The Allure of Darkness
by ana karen malfoy
Summary: Secuela de Dark Prince. La tensión crece y lealtades se pondrán a prueba mientras Hadrian, antes conocido como Harry Potter, ahonda en el Lado Oscuro y vende su alma al demonio. Hadrian Riddle, heredero del mismísimo Señor Oscuro, esta a punto de convertirse en la cosa más atemorizante que el mundo mágico ha visto. Sólo esperen. Raiting T por tortura (Años 3 y 4).
1. Prisionero

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a_** ** _LoveMyRomance_** ** _quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

Hola hola a todos! aqui les traigo el primer capítulo de la secuela de Dark Prince!

Muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido la historia desde el inicio, en serio sus comentarios y su apoyo son increíbles y son definitivamente los que me hacen seguir con esto!

Como siempre, ya saben que cualquier error o lo que sea que vean raro, por favor avísenme!

Creo que eso es todo por el momento, no los entretengo más... a leer!

* * *

 **Mansión Riddle (10 de agosto** **)**

Hadrian Riddle caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión Riddle, arrastrando los pies por los costosos pisos de mármol. Ésta era una conversación que no quería tener con su padre, no ahora, no nunca. A pesar de saber que el Señor Oscuro no era un hombre paciente, Hadrian tomó intencionalmente la ruta larga, haciendo todo lo posible para retrasar la reunión lo máximo posible.

Cuando pasó la entrada al ala de su padre, Hadrian Riddle se paró en seco. Podía sentir la magia negra casi sofocándolo en el momento que cruzó las barreras. Su padre no estaba enojado. Estaba furioso.

Hadrian consideró sus opciones de dar la vuelta y tratar de regresar por flú a la mansión Lestrange, donde se había escondido todo el verano. Incluso dio un paso hacia atrás; sólo para toparse con la barrera que su padre había puesto nuevamente para mantener a los intrusos fuera.

 _O tal vez para atraparlo a él._

La idea hizo que Hadrian se tensara en completo terror. Sacudiendo la cabeza, decidió que realmente no tenía otra opción mas que acudir al llamado de su padre. Respirando profundamente, Hadrian se forzó a si mismo a controlar su apariencia exterior. Su padre ya estaba de mal humor. Acobardarse frente a él sólo lo haría enfurecer aún más.

Alzó el puño para tocar la puerta del estudio de su padre. Cuando las puertas no se abrieron inmediatamente, Hadrian se comenzó a preocupar más. Enderezando los hombros, ajustó su postura acobardada y abrió las familiares puertas.

"Hadrian," saludó su padres desde la silla detrás del impresionante escritorio que daba a la ventana. Hadrian trató de decifrar la vacía expresión de su padre, pero las sombras que creaba la ventana le hacía imposible saber qué era lo que pasaba por su mente. "Siéntate."

Era una orden, no una sugerencia.

Hadrian se apuró a sentarse en la dura silla frente al escritorio al mismo tiempo que intentaba aparentar estar impávido ante el aterrorizante frente a él. Hadrian combatió el escalofrío que amenazaba con recorrer su cuerpo entero. Casi podía sentir la magia chisporrotear alrededor de su padre. Oh si, el hombre estaba fúrico.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio – lo suficientemente largo para que Hadrian estuviera a punto de temblar de miedo por lo que estaba por venir – y entonces su padre habló.

"Tú…" comenzó lentamente. "Has asesinado una parte de mi alma. Intentase ocultar el hecho de que habías destruido parte de mi inmortalidad. Y en el proceso de esta… conspiración… has arruinado como unos siete de mis futuros planes," el Señor Oscuro se dio la vuelta lentamente en su silla, mirando fijamente a Hadrian con una mirada de engañosa calma. "¿Qué tienes que decir por ti mismo?"

Hadrian Riddle no se dejó engañar por la mirada de su padre. Aunque la voz de Lord Voldemort no era más alta que un susurro, Hadrian podía detectar sin lugar a dudas la ira burbujeante que se apenas y se escondía debajo de su aparente tono tranquilo.

"¿Hadrian?" preguntó su padre cortante.

Él se escogió en su lugar, su mirada sin dejar de ver el oscuro mármol del piso. "Ehm… ¿perdón?"

Aparentemente no era lo correcto para decir.

"Crucio," dijo su padre, levantándose de su silla para ver a su hijo caer de la silla en silenciosos gritos.

Hadrian enterraba las uñas en el frio piso, sintiendo el intenso dolor de la maldición favorita de su padre – después de la maldición asesina, por supuesto – en cada poro de su cuerpo. Sentía que las paredes se cerraban sobre él y su visión se volvió borrosa con motas de rojo. Cerró los ojos, negándose a gritar en voz alta; sabía que si lo escuchaba gritar eso sólo incitaría a su padre a que aumentara la intensidad de la maldición.

"Tú única instrucción era abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, y ordenar al basilisco terminar la tarea que yo había comenzado en mi sexto año. Pero tu decidiste confiar tan honorable responsabilidad a una alumna de primer año, una asquerosa Weasley," su padre alzó la nariz en disgusto, pero gracias al cielo levantó la maldición. Siseó "¿Qué es lo que te he dicho siempre?"

Hadrian jadeó por aire, tropezándose con sus propias palabras. "S-s-si quieres a-algo bien hecho, hazlo tu m-mismo," dejó salir, levantándose con gran esfuerzo del piso para sentarse.

"Y aún así, dejaste que una Weasley abriera la cámara de Slytherin. Tal vez ella esta en Slytherin, pero nunca va a ser una verdadera slytherin. No puedo entender cómo se te ocurrió hacer semejante cosa," continuó Lord Voldemort con su regaño.

"También se te olvidó mencionar que el basilisco sólo obedece a su verdadero amo, que sigue siendo tú," escupió Hadrian, limpiándose una gota de sangre que salió de su boca. "Podría haber muerto!"

Su padre inclinó la cabeza y lo miró en silencio. "Sigues aquí, ¿no es así?" señaló. Un destelló de rabia cruzó su cara y siseó. "Y aun así, una parte de mi alma parece haber sido destruida."

Hadrian suspiró con resignación al ver a su padre levantar la varita y decir "Crucio."

Pensó que iba a estar preparado para el ataque de dolor – ahora que estaba acostumbrado a él – pero su padre parecía haberse enojado aún más con el tiempo, y la maldición se sintió más fuerte que antes.

Hadrian podía sentir sus ojos arder con lágrimas retenidas, pero se negaba a dejar que padre ganara algún tipo de satisfacción de su castigo. Sabía que la maldición de tortura era más que nada utilizada para quebrar a la víctima, humillarla, destruirla internamente. El dolor era simplemente la forma más rápida de lograrlo. No, no dejaría que su padre ganara satisfacción de esto.

"Todos los años de trabajo, toda la investigación para crear la memoria que implanté en el diario… se fueron a la basura. Tuve que dividir parte de mi alma para crear ese diario. ¿Y tú tienes la audacia de decirme que esta destruido?"

Su padre no espero por una respuesta, sus ojos brillando con una asesina sombra rojiza antes de sisear nuevamente la maldición.

Hadrian sentía como si sus entrañas estuvieran siendo destrozadas, retorcidas, y apuñaladas miles de veces. Jadeó por aire, pero su garganta parecía haberse cerrado. Sus ojos se aguaron y su cara estaba cubierta con una capa de sudor. Sus nudillos estaban blancos por tener las manos cerradas fuertemente en puños, y sus palmas sangraban por la desesperada manera en que sus uñas se clavaban en su mano. Abrió un ojo y escupió – su lengua sangraba por haber mordido con fuerza para no gritar – "¿Vamos a ignorar el hecho de que tu memoria-alma-o lo que fuera que fuera trató de matarme?"

Su padre se encogió de hombros despreocupado y se recargó en su escritorio, levantando la maldición para cruzarse de brazos. "Técnicamente mi yo _pasado_ trató de matarte. No yo. Y déjame recalcarte que tú eres el que lo mató."

Hadrian – muy aliviado de que su padre dejara de maldecirlo eternamente – dijo sarcásticamente. "Técnicamente, como fue el mes pasado, fue mi yo _pasado_ el que mató a tu yo _pasado_. Por esa lógica, ¿por qué estás torturando a mi futuro yo por algo que hizo mi pasado yo?"

El ojo de su padre tembló y Hadrian cerró los ojos preparándose para la maldición que iba a salir de los labios de su padre.

Nunca llegó.

En su lugar, justo cuando Lord Voldemort iba a alzar la varita para maldecir al mocoso insolente hasta que se desangrara en el piso, la puerta de su estudio se abrió de un golpe. Su cabeza – y varita – se alzaron velozmente hacia el intruso, molesto ante la interrupción del _increíble_ momento padre e hijo.

Lucius Malfoy se encontraba parado en la entrada algo incomodo, su cabello rubio revuelto como si hubiera corrido hasta llegar ahí. Su mirada gris recorrió a Hadrian con incomodidad, negándose a reparar en el nada respetable estado en el que se encontraba el niño. La cara ya roja de Hadrian se prendió aún mas con la humillación de la idea de él débil y roto tirado a los pies de su padre.

"Uh, perdón por la interrupción mi Lord, pero tenemos una emergencia," dijo Lucius mirando al suelo.

Los ojos de Voldemort se entrecerraron hasta formas dos rendijas, y su voz tomó un timbre oscuro y peligroso cuando siseó. "Bueno, escúpelo ahora, Malfoy."

"Las negociaciones en Wiltshire… Mi lord, no fueron tan bien."

La expresión de Voldemort se oscureció, apremiando a su seguidor a que continuara.

"Tomamos a los hombre de los rangos más altos, como usted ordenó. Pero los sangresucia que cuidaban la casa de seguridad en Wiltshire, no se tomaron muy bien la idea de que sus compañeros guardias estuvieran dispuestos a intercambiar la seguridad de la comunidad por información de la Orden," Lucius hizo una mueca, como si estuviera esperando que Voldemort lo maldijera en cualquier segundo.

Juzgando por la forma en que él mismo estaba tirado en el piso, Hadrian no pensaba que es fuera una terrible conclusión.

"¿Qué pasó, Lucius?" preguntó su padre amenazadoramente.

"Ellos – los sangresucia – llegaron los aurores, mi lord. Había casi cien de ellos. No sabemos cómo es que los sangresucia pudieron llamarlos; alguien en la ciudad debió de haberles advertido. Los aurores nos superaban por casi setenta hombres. Estaban listos para luchar," dijo Lucius rápidamente.

"Lucius…" siseó Lord Voldemort. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Mi lord, Bellatrix logró matar a varios sangresucia y aurores antes de que llegaran los refuerzos, pero eran demasiados. Logré tomar a Nott, Avery, Rosier, y Rodolphus y escapar antes de que llenaran toda la ciudad."

Su padre se tomó el puente de la nariz, y sus ojos se tornaron de un terrible color rojo. "¿Las bajas, Malfoy?"

"Casi diez de nuestros hombres fueron asesinados, pero aún no los identificamos ya que vine a avisarle tan pronto como llegué. Pero mi lord…" Lucius hizo una mueca, preparándose a si mismo para sus próxima palabras. "Bellatrix, Barty, Rabastan, Mulciber, Travers, y quién sabe quien mas… todos fueron contenidos mágicamente y están en una celda en Azkaban. Mis fuentes me dicen que los aureres arrestaron a todo aquel que portara la marca y los metieron ahí," dijo Lucius con la cabeza caída.

Hadrian alzó la mirada, algo que le costó más trabajo de lo pensado, y observó la expresión de su padre. Mientras que su expresión permanecía impávida y sin ninguna emoción alguna, Hadrian podía ver que sus ojos tenían un extraño y predecible brillo. Era casi como si su padre estuviera esperando a que sus discípulos fallaran.

"Lucius – prepara a los de segundo rango y veme enfrente de Azkaban en exactamente veinticuatro horas. Y Hadrian… levántate," dijo su padre cortante.

Hadrian gruñó desde el piso, los músculos le dolían demasiado como para hacer más que dejar salir con voz rasposa, "Es algo difícil pararte cuando estas casi muerto."

Lucius alzó una ceja, su mirada un poco apanicada viajaba por toda la habitación sin querer pararse sobre el Señor Oscuro o su hijo. "C-creo que no entiendo."

Voldemort suspiró. "¿Qué parte de 'prepara a los seguidores de segundo rango y veme en Azkaban en veinticuatro horas' no entendiste?"

Lucius se encogió en su lugar. "Si me permite preguntar, mi lord, ¿por qué?"

Su padre dejó salir otro audible suspiro, pareciendo estar decepcionado de su más leal seguidor por no entender lo obvio. "Vamos a sacar a nuestros compañeros- y compañeras- de esa horrible prisión. Vamos Lucius, no te quedes atrás."

"Perdóneme, mi lord, pero ¿acaba de decir que vamos a sacar prisioneros de Azkaban?"

El Señor Oscuro parecía divertido con la cara de incredulidad de Malfoy, ni siquiera rebajándose a contestar la pregunta. Caminó hacia la puerta, haciéndole señas a Lucius para que lo siguiera. La capa de Voldemort rozó la espalda de Hadrian cuando pasó encima de él para dirigirse a la puerta.

"Hadrian, prepárate para esta hora mañana. Tú vendrás con nosotros."

Hadrian sólo rodo sobre su estómago y dejó salir un quejido como respuesta.

* * *

 **Prisión de Azkaban (11 de agosto)**

Bellatrix Lestrange fue aventada dentro de su celda – con más fuerza de la necesaria si le preguntan a ella – y apenas pudo escudarse antes de chocar contra el desnivelado piso de piedra. _En serio, ¿no podían haber nivelado el piso desde su última visita?_

"Tal vez la próxima vez, hables," siseó el guardia cerrando la reja de la celda en su cara. Bellatrix sonrió malévolamente a pesar del dolor que sentía y escupió a la cara del guardia.

Él gruñó y trató de agarrarla pero ella se hizo para atrás hasta chocar contra la pared. Ella soltó una risa oscura cuando el guardia maldijo enojado al chocar contra la barrera mágica; todos sabían que una vez que las puertas de las celdas se cerraban en Azkaban, las barreras se alzaban y nadie más que el guardia principal podía abrirlas otra vez.

Una vez que el guardia se fue, Bellatrix soltó las manos que agarraban firmemente su abdomen y revisó el daño. _La tortura no era nueva para ella, pero eso no significaba que no podía sentir dolor, maldición!_

Siseó suavemente cuando sus dedos rozaron un punto bastante sensible, dándose cuenta del feo hechizo que cortó sobre sus costilla, el cual oh-vaya parecía estar infectándose ya. Sus rodillas se debilitaron y se resbaló por la pared, gruñendo audiblemente por una piedra que sobresalía y se clavaba en su espalda.

Esta era la tercera vez que la sacaban de su celda, sólo para torturarla por algo de información. Estaban restringidos por no poder usar maldiciones imperdonables, pero eso no les había impedido haberla cortado como pavo en Navidad al no recibir la información que buscaban. Podía decir con orgullo que tenía una de las más altas tolerancias al dolor que conocía, pero sinceramente, no tenían que ir y abusar de ello.

Notó que la capa se le pegaba al cuerpo con algo más pesado que sudor, y rodó los ojos al recordar la capa de sangre que cubría prácticamente todo su cuerpo. Cuando cortar su cuerpo no funcionó, utilizaron hechizos para hacerla perder sangre y la azotaron mágicamente con poderosos hechizos punzantes.

 _Tal vez decir 'Cariño, sólo me estas calentando" a los magos interrogadores no era una idea muy brillante._

Se mordió la lengua al notar el profundo hoyo en su muslo izquierdo que sangraba profusamente, donde el guardia le había enterrado un cuchillo por no querer hablar la segunda y tercera vez. Predijo que lo haría nuevamente cuando no dijera nada las próximas veces. Bellatrix no era muy vanidosa – después de todo, quién sabe cuando había sido la última vez que se cepilló el cabello – pero no quería más cicatrices en su cuerpo.

"Deberías decirles lo que sabes," dijo una voz proveniente de la celda frente a ella. "De otra forma, nunca pararán."

Se acercó a la reja para ver mejor al hombre. Claramente había estado aquí por bastante tiempo, ya que su cabello era largo y se le pegaba a la frente, y su ropa estaba raída y llena de polvo y suciedad.

Bellatrix sonrió de medio lado. "No es mi primera vez, pero gracias por el tip. ¿Por qué estas aquí?"

El hombre alzó la vista y Bellatrix ahogó un jadeó al reconocer la familiar cara. La cara que antes había estado llena de felicidad y de vida estaba endurecida y vacía por años de tortura. Su voz era ronca y rasposa, a diferencia de la pícara entonación que tenía antes. Bellatrix tomó fuertemente las barras de la celda al ver la impactante diferencia que podía apreciar con la poca iluminación del pasillo: sus ojos negros estaban desprovistos de vida, como si un dementor hubiera succionado toda la luz de ellos.

"Tú," dejó salir en un aliento, viendo al hombre como un halcón. "¿Cómo es que-?"

"Hola Bellatrix," suspiró con cansancio, recargando la frente contra su celda y levantándose con ayuda de las barras. "Nunca pensé en ver el día en que los dos estuviéramos aquí."

"¿Qué es lo que te hicieron?" susurró, temblando de horror con sólo pensarlo.

"No creo que quieras saber," inclinó la cabeza a un lado y la miró con curiosidad. "¿Por qué estás hablando conmigo?" su cara tomó una amarga expresión mientras escupía, "¿No soy sólo un asqueroso traidor a la sangre para ti?"

Bellatrix se alzó de hombros. "Nunca dije que no fueras un asqueroso traidor a la sangre."

Sus labios se alzaron por un segundo, y Bellatrix sospechó que ésta era la primera vez en años que el hombre experimentaba algo de humor. El mero movimiento parecía extraño para él.

"¿Por qué estas aquí?" preguntó él.

Nuevamente se alzó de hombros. "Me metí en una pelea."

"¿Qué terminó contigo en Azkaban?"

Bellatrix rió. "Tal vez haya destripado a un par de aurores en el proceso."

El hombre negó con la cabeza en desaprobación. "Entonces, aparentemente sigues haciendo las mismas… travesuras."

Ella rió a pesar del dolor que sintió en su costado cuando movió el cuerpo. "¿Travesura? ¿Así es como lo llamamos?"

El hombre estaba a punto de responder cuando de repente hubo un sonoro BANG que hizo retumbar toda la prisión. Bellatrix sintió rocas comenzar a llover sobre su cabeza, e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando una piedra significativamente grande le golpeó la cabeza al caer. Rápidamente se hizo a un lado, protegiéndose de la lluvia de deshechos y escombros. Todo su cuerpo dolía, y casi podía distinguir el camino de sangre que dejó al moverse. Se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos, apenas registrando que si las rocas estaban cayendo dentro de su celda, entonces seguramente las guardas a su alrededor habían caído.

Podía sentir cómo el piso bajo ella temblaba, y su pecho se convulsionó con arcadas que eran una combinación de miedo, nausea, dolor, y anticipación. A pesar de sus conflictivas emociones, sintió como una sonrisa macabra aparecía en su rostro. _Gracias a Merlín! No iba a esperar otro día más en esa celda. En serio, cinco años la última vez fue más que suficiente._

Cuando bajó las brazos que protegían su cabeza de algún daño – _más_ daño, es decir – sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante la vista.

La prisión de Azkaban, protegida por miles de dementores y guardias, y algunos de los mejores aurores de su tiempo, la prisión de la que nadie podía escapar… las celdas de alta seguridad custodiadas por guardias, barreras formadas por capas de hechizos, y peligrosas trampas para evitar cualquier tipo de fuga…

Dejó salir un sonido de felicidad al ver el daño masivo en las paredes de la prisión. Ese lado de la prisión había sido volado en pedazos y Bellatrix rió maniáticamente mientras se paraba en el borde de su celda y sentía la lluvia en la cara y el viento alborotando sus chinos. Podía ver las olas golpear alrededor de la prisión, una combinación de polvo y brizna llenaban el aire.

 _Era libre_.

En ese momento, tomó una decisión repentina.

Sabiendo que no tenía mucho tiempo, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y corrió dentro de la prisión. Apenas podía ver ya que todo el corredor estaba bañado de una luz roja y una sirena se podía escuchar resonar por todos lados.

"Levántate! Te voy a sacar de aquí," siseó, tomando el brazo del hombre antes de que este pudiera protestar. "Has estado aquí por suficiente tiempo."

El hombre, que apenas estaba consciente, apenas pudo enfocar su vista en ella y pregunto quedamente. "¿Por qué haces esto?"

Bellatrix rodó los ojos por su dramatismo. No era el momento para eso. Su brazo se envolvió el torso del hombre mientras lo guiaba hacia la parte derribada de la prisión para que pudieran salir. "Bueno, yo no me voy a quedar aquí. Tengo una hija y un esposo que me esperan en casa ahora," dijo por lo bajo. Bellatrix literalmente tubo que arrastrarlo hasta el borde de la celda a pesar de la inconcebible cantidad de dolor que recorría su cuerpo y nublaba su visión con cada paso que daba.

Notó varias caras familiares de mortífagos que volaban alrededor, rápidamente alzó su brazo libre y lo comenzó a agitar y gritar hasta que captó la atención de uno de ellos.

"Lo que quise decir es, ¿por qué me estas ayudando? Tú me odias," insistió el hombre, recargándose patéticamente sobre Bellatrix porque sus piernas no podían siquiera sostener su malnutrido cuerpo.

Bellatrix suspiró de alivió al ver a dos mortífagos acercarse, cada uno en su escoba. Uno de ellos vio al andrajoso hombre junto a ella y siseó. "Bellatrix, ¿quién es este y por qué lo estamos ayudando?"

Bellatrix lo miró con desdén y empujó al hombre que sostenía a una de las escobas. "Cállate, Dolohov. Yo digo que lo vamos a ayudar y eso es todo."

"Pero, ¿por qué?" se quejó el mortífago. Mirando con odio y disgusto al esquelético hombre.

"A mi también me gustaría saber," secundó el antiguo preso, tomando el mango de la escoba a pesar de sus protestas.

Bellatrix suspiró pesadamente, subiéndose a la otra escoba en la que el segundo mortífago la esperaba pacientemente. Se sostuvo firmemente de la escoba y dijo con gran convicción. "Toujours Pur, querido. Nunca dejamos atrás a uno de los nuestros."

* * *

 **Mansión Riddle (Agosto 11)**

Hadrian Riddle caminaba de un lado a otro frente a las puertas del estudio de su padre. Las puertas estaban cerradas mágicamente, su padre había entrado momentos antes con algunos de sus mortífagos más confiables para discutir los siguientes planes. A pesar de la mirada esperanzada que Hadrian le había lanzado a su padre, el hombre no lo había dejado entrar. Hadrian aún así lo había intentado, pero entonces la barrera protectora en la puerta se había activado y lo había lanzado al otro lado del corredor en el momento en que tocó la manija.

El chico estaba algo molesto por no haber sido invitado a tan importante reunión. Él era el que le había sugerido a su padre que simplemente volara la maldita prisión en lugar de tratar de sacar a hurtadillas a cada prisionero. Fue su idea la de tomar cualquier prisionero que pudieran y llevarlos a la seguridad de una isla escondida. De esa manera los mortífagos podían un segundo e incluso tercer para recatar a mas prisioneros antes de que los aurores llegaran.

Una vez que todos estuvieran en la isla, no fue difícil elaborar transportadores y reubicar a los prisioneros a la mansión Riddle. Cuando llegaron, su padre le indicó tranquilamente a Lucius que identificara a los prisioneros. Puso a Rabastan Lestrange a cargo de llevar a los ilesos a otras habitaciones, y los heridos fueron enviados a una de las tantas salas de la mansión, donde Narcissa estaba haciendo de sanadora por el momento.

Hadrian había observado la eficiencia con ojo sagaz, entrecerrando los ojos cuando vio la mirada de su padre fijarse en uno de los rescatados. El prisionero no tenía nada de especial, aparte del hecho de que se veía más andrajoso y abatido que los demás. No lo reconocía, pero había algo en él – tal vez lo afilado de sus facciones – que lo hacía familiar.

Cuando el caos se había calmado un poco, y todo los mortífagos estaban de regreso, su padre se retiró a su estudio junto con unos cuantos de su círculo más cercano. Hadrian hirvió en furia al ver que él no era parte de ese grupo.

Se recargó sobre la pared frente a la puerta, casi cayéndose al suelo cuando repentinamente se abrió la puerta y Lucius Malfoy y otros mortífagos salieron.

"Yo me pongo en contacto con El Profeta. Me haré cargo de eso mi lord, no se preocupe," prometió Lucius, haciendo una reverencia. Su mirada cayó en Hadrina, sorprendido. "Hadrian, quiere verte."

Hadrian se contuvo de hacerle una mueca al rubio, en su lugar, esperó a que los mortífagos se hubieran marchado para entrar al estudio de su padre y sentarse en la silla frente a su escritorio. Su padre estaba casualmente tomando un trago de whiskey de fuego y se encontraba recargado en su silla negra de cuero.

Hadrian miró con curiosidad el decantador lleno de líquido ámbar sobre el escritorio de caoba de su padre. Abrió la boca para preguntar –

"No Hadrian. No puedes tomar un poco," dijo su padre casi con diversión.

Hadrian frunció el ceño. "Ni siquiera sabes qué es lo que iba a preguntar."

El Señor Oscuro sonrió con suficiencia – parecía estar de buen humor, notó Hadrian – y soltó una risa entre dientes. "Este es un Odgen de 500 años. ¿Qué clase de padre sería si dejo que mi hijo de trece años tome algo como eso?"

Hadrian abrió la boca con incredulidad. "Me lanzaste varios crucios en esta misma habitación ayer! ¿Y desde cuándo estas preocupado por ser un 'buen padre'?"

Su padre movió la mano quitándole importancia a sus protestas. "Eso fue por tu propio bien. Y siempre he estado preocupado por ser un buen padre. ¿Te adopté, no es asi?"

Hadrian casi resopla. "Me secuestraste."

Su padre negó con la cabeza. "Me parece recordar que tu estabas muy entusiasmado por venirte conmigo."

"Eso fue antes de saber que eras un psicópata!"

Su padre se alzó de hombros. "Estoy demasiado contento como para maldecirte, pero que te quede seguro que si algo hubiera salido mal con el plan, te hubiera castigado por ese comentario."

Hadrian se congeló de repente, las palabras de su padre repitiéndose en su mente. Cuidadosamente analizó el, se atrevía a decir humor jovial, de su padre y la manera en que parecía estar en calma cuando Lucius le informó de la falla con las negociaciones en Wiltshire.

Era casi como si estuviera esperando esto.

Estaba demasiado planeado. Todo era demasiado perfecto como para haber sido una sorpresa para el todopoderoso Lord Voldemort.

"Sabía que esto iba a pasar," acusó Hadrian.

"¿Disculpa?" preguntó su padre tranquilo.

"Tú-tú sabías que las negociaciones en Wiltshire no se iban a llevar a cabo. Sabías que los aurores iban a llegar!" los ojos de Hadrian se abrieron cuando comenzó a conectar todo. "Es por eso que no te veías para nada sorprendido cuando Lucius te lo dijo."

Su padre sonrió con superioridad. "Bueno, no exactamente," hizo una pausa cuando vio la mirada de confusión en la cara de su hijo. "No sólo sabía que los aurores iban a llegar. Yo fui el que los llamó."

Hadrian se paralizó. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mandarías a los aurores sobre tus propios seguidores? ¿Qué pasó con la lealtad? Unos de tus mortífagos están muertos! Tu los mandaste, conscientemente, a sus muertes!"

El Señor Oscuro se encogió de hombros. "Tenemos que hacer algunos sacrificios. Además, si se dejaron matar, entonces no eran tan listos para empezar. No es una gran pérdida, diría yo."

"No entiendo por qué mandarías a tus mortífagos a una misión que tú mismo saboteaste. Sólo algunos escaparon, la mayoría fueron llevados a Azkaban, y el resto murieron. ¿Cómo es que es eso, en cualquier medido, te pone contento?" preguntó Hadrian. "No sólo tuviste que idear un plan para sacar a tus seguidores de prisión, tienes que lidiar con la mala prensa que el incidente en Wiltshire y la fuga de Azkaban te van a dar."

Su padre apenas era capaz de esconder su sonrisa torcida. "¿Te de desconcertado?"

"Incluso si querías sabotear la misión, ¿por qué regresarías a rescatar a los mortífagos que tú mismo pusiste en Azkaban? Parece un poco contraproducente," dijo Hadrian. De repente sus ojos se abrieron como platos y habló lentamente "… A no ser que necesitaras algo de Azkaban y la fuga fue sólo para cubrirlo."

"No algo Hadrian. Alguien," su padre se cruzó de brazos triunfante y se recargó relajado en la silla.

Los ojos de Hadrian brillaron. "¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tus seguidores? No importa le estúpidos e idiotas que fueran, ¿cómo los dejaste morir, o peor aún, aventarlos en ese asqueroso hoyo? No son tus enemigos, son gente que da la vida por tu causa. ¿Esta es la manera en que los premias? Sacrificándolos para salvar un prisionero de Azkaban. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el plan para rescatarlos hubiera fallado? Bella, Rabastan… podrían haberse quedado ahí por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Tú sabes lo que ese lugar le hace a la gente. Y aun así, se lo hiciste a ellos!"

Las facciones de su padre se endurecieron y se alzó de su silla. Una maldición extraña que Hadrian no reconoció fue lanzada en su dirección antes de que pudiera parpadear.

No le importaba qué maldición era, sólo estaba enfocado en la ardiente sensación que corría por su sangre y la hacía extremadamente caliente. Su cuerpo se sentía débil y prisionero de la inmensa agonía que se esparcía por sus venas. Podía sentir como su visión se nublaba y su corazón se sentía como si alguien lo estuviera oprimiendo en un puño.

La figura de su padre se cernía sobre él y habló en un tono calmo y mortal. "Tú no me dices cómo dirigir a mis mortífagos. Ellos no dan la vida por mi causa; dan la vida por mi. Y yo los voy a usar como mejor me parezca. Yo soy tu amo, no al revés. Si tienen que pasar una eternidad en Azkaban para que yo pueda obtener mi prisionero, lo harán. Y estarán felices de hacerlo."

Lord Voldemort finalmente levantó la maldición, y volteó la mirada al ventanal junto a una de sus masivas estanterías. No parecía estar ni remotamente afligido por la condición de su hijo.

"Hice esto por una razón, una que no tengo por qué explicarte. El hombre por el que organicé todo esto… es importante para nuestros futuros planes. Tiene que parecer como si fuera uno de nuestros mortífagos, es por eso que tuve que hacer todo este plan para que se fugara junto con el resto de mis seguidores. Sabía que Bellatrix no iba a resistir querer recatarlo, con su irritante inamovible lealtad. Ese hombre, Hadrian, es nuestro nuevo recluta," los ojos de su padre se endurecieron y miró a la puerta de su estudio con resolución. "… Incluso si él aún no lo sabe."

Hadrian se levantó de su silla, ansioso por salir del estudio de su padre. "¿Quién es?"

Su padre volteó al ventanal, tomando un trago de su whiskey de fuego para ocultar su sonrisa malévola. "Tercer piso, la Suite Roja. Creo que puedes averiguarlo por ti mismo."

Cuando Hadrian abrió la puerta de la Suite Roja, sus ojos inmediatamente cayeron en el andrajoso hombre sentado en la enorme cama de cuatro postes y sábanas rojas de satín. En la habitación llena de lujos y antigüedades – todo en tonos de rojo, por eso el creativo nombre de 'Suite Roja' – el hombre pálido sobresalía como mosca en la leche. Su ropa, el uniforme estándar con rayas de Azkaban, estaba rasgado, sucio, y ensangrentado. Su largo cabello parecía no haber sido cortado o lavado en décadas, ya que estaba lleno de mugre y grasoso.

Hadrian arrugó la nariz con desagrado. No podía entender qué era lo que tenía de especial este hombre que parecía un pordiosero de la calle. No parecía del tipo famoso. A pesar de eso, Hadrian jaló una silla junto a la cama del hombre y lo miró fijamente, esperando un gesto de reconocimiento.

El chico estudió al hombre, y finalmente habló. "¿Quién eres?"

El hombre lo miró con curiosidad y luego, abruptamente, pestañeó con familiaridad. "Harry… ¿Eres tú?" susurró el hombre, alzando la mano para tocar el rostro del niño.

Hadrian se paralizó.

Nadie lo había llamado así en años.

 _Harry_ , se estremeció internamente, estaba muerto para el mundo. Las únicas personas que sabían de él eran el Señor Oscuro y Destiny.

Nadie lo había reconocido siquiera. Ni siquiera su verdadero padre. Y aún así, este hombre… este hombre que había estado en Azkaban por años, este hombre que no había visto a otra persona más que a los dementores e interrogadores por años, él, de alguna manera, ¿lo había reconocido?

Una mirada de pánico se apoderó de sus ojos, e intentó salir de ahí de inmediato pero la mano del hombre se cerró sobre su brazo.

Hadrian se tragó su miedo y miró con desconfianza al hombre.

"Te pregunté," su voz se tornó dura. "¿Quién. Eres.?"

"Son los ojos. Reconocería esas esmeraldas donde fuera," musitó el hombre. Sus afiladas facciones mostraban una emoción que Hadrian era incapaz de interpretar.

En un segundo, Hadrian había sacado la varita y la enterraba en la garganta del prisionero y susurró. "Dime quién eres y por qué me llamas Harry. Sino…"

El hombre rió. "Realmente te pareces a tu padre con las amenazas, niño. Pero aun así estoy algo dolido de que no me recuerdes. Supongo que toda la apariencia de "prisionero de Azkaban" tiene algo que ver con eso. La ultima vez que me viste, creo que llevaba pantalones, por lo menos."

Hadrian rechinó los dientes peligrosamente, y sabía que el hombre podía la magia que chisporroteaba a su alrededor.

El extraño hombre alzó las manos en rendición. "No estas de humor para bromas, ok. Oh Harry," sus ojos brillaron con diversión. "Soy tu tío Sirius, Sirius Black."

* * *

Y eso es todo por hoy!

Siento mucho no tener respuesta a sus últimos reviews! sepan que obviamente los leí todos y espero seguir leyéndolos en esta siguiente parte.

Saludos!

ana karen malfoy


	2. Bella

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a_** ** _LoveMyRomance_** ** _quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

Hola hola! nuevo capítulo listo!

Estuve haciendo cuentas de cuánto me estoy tardando en traducir, los capítulos que hay escritos, y el tiempo en que la autora se tarda en subir nuevos capítulos. Y creo que el tiempo de actualización de la historia va a ser mínimo de un mes. Aún así, creo que alcanzaríamos relativamente rápido a la autora hahahaha y créanme ella puede tardar hasta 6 meses o más en actualizar hahahaha. Es por esa razón por la que prefiero tardarme un poco más en traducir y subir los capítulos, así por lo menos tienen un flujo mas o menos constante y retrasar el momento en que tengan que esperar muuuuuucho tiempo para un nuevo capítulo. Si alguien siente que es demasiado y prefiere leerla en inglés, saben que pueden encontrar los links en mis historias favoritas dentro de mi perfil.

En fin, los dejo con el nuevo capítulo (uno de mis favoritos!)

* * *

 **Propiedad de los Lestrange (Agosto 12)**

Rodolphus Lestrange estaba orgulloso de ser parte del círculo íntimo del Señor Oscuro. Era una brillante y eficiente máquina de matar, su cuenta de Avadas era menor sólo en comparación a la de su esposa. Podía decapitar a alguien más rápido de que pudieran decir "Por favor, no me mates."

Aquellos que habían tenido la mala suerte de conocerlo, le temían de inmediato. Aquellos que se veían del otro lado de su varita sabían que iban a sufrir, ya que 'piedad' no era parte de su vocabulario.

Aún así, Rodolphus le tenía miedo a dos cosas: El Señor Oscuro, por supuesto, y a su propia, y un poco asesina y psicópata, esposa, Bellatrix Lestrange, de nacimiento Black. No estaba seguro a cuál le daba más miedo decepcionar.

Si le fallaba a Voldemort, era un pasaje directo al infierno.

Si le fallaba a Bellatrix Lestrange, probablemente le prohibiría tener sexo y practicaría sus nuevas maldiciones en él.

No estaba seguro cuál era peor.

Fácilmente podía admitir que su esposa tenía una vena loca, lo había visto de primera mano durante sus días en Hogwarts. Su pobre e ingenuo yo de sexto año decidió invitar a una bonita chica al baile de Invierno, sin saber que la belleza azabache Bellatrix Black ya lo había proclamado como suyo. Cuando su cita fue hospitalizada el día del baile – la encontraron dentro de un armario evanescente roto, de todos lo lugares – Bellatrix Black se presentó convenientemente arreglada con un vestido negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas.

A pesar de su seductora apariencia, Rodolphus sospechaba algo y le preguntó sobre su cita original. Para su sorpresa, Bellatrix Black le dijo absolutamente todo – lo que es peor, parecía estar orgullosa de haberse deshecho de su cita de la manera más mórbida posible. Tuvo la audacia de obligarlo a llevarla al baile en su lugar, e incluso cortejarla oficialmente. Él había intentado estar enojado, pero entonces ella lo jaló dentro de uno de los armarios de escobas y procedió besarlo hasta que no pudiera pensar coherentemente. No había necesitado mucho poder de convencimiento después de eso.

Había visto más de esa locura cuando el padre de Bellatrix, el formidable Cygnus Black, había encontrado a Rodolphus no apto para casarse con su hija. Mientras que Rodolphus estaba alicaído e insistía en probarse a sí mismo ante su padre, Bellatrix tenía otros planes. Dos días después, un Cygnus Black bajo la maldición imperio se había aparecido a las puertas de la residencia Lestrange, exigiendo a Rodolphus que firmara el contrato que lo comprometía con su hija.

Dos meses después cuando Cygnus Black se negó a gastar una infinidad de galeones para contratar a un 'show de dragones de fuego' para la boda, Bellatrix felizmente imperió a su padre – otra vez – para que firmara a su favor la mitad de su herencia. Ella lo llamó un regalo anticipado de bodas.

Rodolphus lo veía algo adorable.

Sin embargo, su servicio al Señor Oscuro ciertamente hacía que el daño y caos en sus vidas fuera inevitable. Rodolphus de mala gana podía admitir que muchas de sus peleas eran debido a lo molesto que le parecía la completa devoción de Bella a Lord Voldemort. Durante los primeros años de su matrimonio, temía que Bellatrix fuera demasiado salvaje para él. Ella era espontánea, apasionada, e impredecible – un poco loca también – y era todo lo que Rodolphus no era.

Pero luego, Bellatrix conoció a Alice y Frank Longbottom en uno de los ataques. Para aurores que supuestamente están ahí para preservar la paz, definitivamente no tenían aprensión alguna a torturar a Bella por información. La encerraron en un lugar oculto por días, sin alimentarla, humillándola, y torturándola hasta que la quebraron.

Cuando fue rescatada, Rodolphus la tomó en brazos y la cargó hasta su cuarto. Simplemente se recostó junto a ella en la cama, pasando la mano por sus rizos de manera tranquilizadora. Para darle crédito, no lloró ni una sola lagrima. Pero Rodolphus sabía que habían roto a su salvaje y despreocupada esposa con todas las maldiciones y tortura. No era más que un caparazón.

Rodolphus sabía que ella era fuerte; era invencible y tan sólo unos meses después, Bellatrix estaba de regreso a las reuniones de mortífagos, con una vena más vengativa que antes. Rodolphus estaba impresionado de cómo había logrado regresar más fuerte que antes. Ya no era una adolescente; era una mujer en busca de retribución por parte de todos los que le habían hecho mal. Nada se interpondría en su camino.

Un día después de un exitoso ataque, Rodolphus había llevado a su esposa por un helado cuando se encontraron con una pequeña niña fuera de la tienda. Sus padres no estaban a la vista y la vieron incómodos mientras lloraba. Bellatrix dijo que la mocosa le estaba dando dolores de cabeza, asi que tomó a la niña de la mano y la llevo dentro de la tienda. A pesar de quejarse de lo pegajosas que estaban las manos de la niña, forzó al dueño de la tienda a darle a la llorosa niña el helado que quisiera. Rodolphus estaba apanicado internamente mientras veía a su mujer observar detenidamente a la niña de coletitas, pensando que tal vez iba a hacer algo impulsivo y lanzar un avada a la niña en medio de la tienda. Sin saberlo, los pensamientos de su esposa llevaban otra dirección.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Bellatrix se había tirado en su cama y le exigió que le diera un bebé.

Al principio, tuvo un poco de reservas. Estaban en medio de una guerra; seguro un bebé no era la mejor decisión en el momento. Ambos eran miembros del círculo interno del Señor Oscuro, y quién sabía si Lord Voldemort daba permisos de maternidad!

Pero mientras más adamante estaba Bella en su decisión, más Rodolphus no podía dejar de pensar en el brillo vivaz en sus ojos cuando vio por primera vez a la niña en la tienda de helados. No era una mirada asesina, que era una que muchos niños recibían de ella. Era la primera vez que había visto un destello de la vieja Bellatrix desde que había regresado de su secuestro y sesión de tortura. Bella torturaba a pobres almas, y hacía todo lo que el Señor Oscuro le pedía con una sonrisa maniática en la cara antes, era feliz. Rodolphus haría lo que fuera por tener a esa Bella de regreso.

Así que aceptó intentarlo. Leyeron todos los libros que pudieron encontrar sobre el tema, investigando todas las pociones para potencializar sus oportunidades de concebir un hijo. Era bastante cómico, la imagen de Rodolphus regresando a casa después de una reunión de mortífagos, cubierto en sangre, y leyendo libros y pergaminos sobre bebés con su esposa. Parecía tan _doméstico_.

Podía recordar el día que Bellatrix anunció que estaba embarazada. Su esposa, a la que le encantaba el dramatismo, había entrado como vendaval a una reunión del círculo íntimo y había compartido las buenas nuevas. Rodolphus había estaba encantado, aunque algo temeroso de lo que Lord Voldemort fuera a hacerle a Bella por haber interrumpido una reunión tan importante.

Resulta ser que el Señor Tenebroso _sí_ otorga permiso de maternidad a sus seguidores más cercanos. Rodolphus sospechaba que tal vez tenía que ver con el hecho de que Voldemort apreciaba a Bellatrix, y hacerle daño a su hijo probablemente resultaría en Bella volviéndose final y totalmente psicótica. El señor Oscuro la necesitaba mas o menos cuerda, por lo menos, para que fuera útil.

Rodolphus tenía un presentimiento de que ése niño sería la única cosa que Bella amaría más que a su maestro.

No mucho tiempo pasó antes de que él también se encariñara con el bebé. Algunas veces ponía la cabeza en el regazo de Bella mientras ésta le leía un libro de bebés y le acariciaba inconscientemente el cabello. Se sentía ridículo, pero le hablaba al estómago de su esposa, aunque todavía no hubiera mucho evidencia física de su hijo en esos momentos. Esperaba fervientemente que fuera un niño, porque estaba seguro de que una niña sería una copia exacta de Bellatrix, y no estaba seguro de poder controlar a una, mucho menos a dos. Podía sentir su presión subir con sólo pensar en su pequeña mini-Bella lanzándole un imperio sólo para casarse con algún idiota.

Resultó que no tenía que preocuparse por nada de eso.

Regresó a casa un día con todo en silencio, a excepción de un pequeño ruido que llegaba de algún recóndito lugar de la mansión. Podía sentir algo horrible trepar por sus huesos, pero aún así continuó subiendo las escaleras, siguiendo los lloriqueos que cada vez se volvían más fuertes.

Cuando vio el ligero trazo de sangre en la alfombra, sacó de inmediato la varita, listo para vengar a su mujer. Cuando abrió la puerta de uno de los cuartos de almacenamiento, su corazón se paró. Narcissa Malfoy intentaba sostener a su esposa, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del delgado cuerpo de Bellatrix y haciendo a un lado su ondulado cabello. Estaba susurrándole algo, pero Rodolphus no podía escucharla sobre los gritos de su esposa. Inmediatamente cayó de rodillas y la tomó con delicadeza de brazos de Narcissa.

Estaba preparado por si su hijo venía con deformidades, o si era un squib, o si era una mini-Bellatrix. Incluso había leído un libro sobre cómo resistirse a la maldición Imperio en preparación para ese futuro. Pero no estaba preparado para _esto_.

Rodolphus lo consideraba como el peor día de su vida. No era el día que había sido torturado por primera vez por Lord Voldemort por haber fallado una misión. No era el día en que su hermano, accidentalmente, lo había aventado de un acantilado (aunque estaba seguro de que eso NO había sido un accidente). No era el día en que se enteró que unos aurores habían secuestrado a su esposa. No era el día en que Severus Snape le lanzó una extraña maldición que le abrió cortes por todo el cuerpo en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts.

No, el peor día de su vida fue intentar consolar a su inconsolable esposa después de que ésta hubiera perdida a su primer hijo.

Si lo pensaba bien, Rodolphus creía que esa fue la primera vez que su esposa lloró frente a él. No había llorado en su boda – y aunque había personas que insistían que él sí había llorado ese día, simplemente no era para nada verdad. Ella ni siquiera había llorado cuando había regresado después de ser torturada.

Pero ese día lloró. Le había preguntado, su voz todavía rasposa de haber llorado por horas. "¿Es porque no somos buenas personas?¿es porque torturo como si fuera deporte?¿es así como el universo decide castigarme?¿Por qué?"

Él no sabía que responder a eso, sólo quería que su esposa dejara de llorar. Así que en su lugar propuso, "Hay que intentarlo de nuevo."

Y eso hicieron.

Una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez lo intentaron.

Después de un tiempo, Rodolphus se arrepintió del segundo en que sugirió que lo intentaran de nuevo. Era casi como un ciclo. Trataban constantemente, ella se embarazaba, y luego, inevitablemente, unos meses después perdía al bebé. Con cada intento, Rodolphus podía ver un pedazo de vida y sanidad en sus ojos morir.

Narcissa entonces sugirió que fueran a ver a un sanador. Era difícil para cualquier mortífago visitar San Mungo, ya que la mayoría – si no es que todos – eran criminales. Ponían un pie en el hospital, y todo el lugar se llenaba de aurores en cuestión de segundos. Pero una mirada a su esposa, y supo que tenían que arriesgarse.

Utilizó varios hechizos de glamour y disfrazó sus voces, hizo todo lo posible para asegurarse que sus identidades no serían descubiertas. Bellatrix y él entraron al hospital y entraron a la habitación asignada bajo la mirada de los medimagos a cargo de ese piso. Parecían sospechar de ellos, pero un rápido hechizo confundo sin varita, hizo que su atención se desviara a otro lado.

La sanadora que los atendió les hizo varias pruebas, registrando toda la información en un historial. Parecía confundida por algunos de los resultados y miró la información por un largo rato, suficiente para que Rodolphus se impacientara. Cuando la chica regresó su atención a ellos, tenía un extraña mirada en la cara.

"Esta va a parecer una pregunta algo extraña, pero ¿alguna vez ha estado bajo la maldición Cruciatus, señora?"

Bellatrix se congeló en su lugar, y miró a su esposo por apoyo. Él asintió secamente y la sanadora rápidamente escribió algo.

La expresión de la medimaga parecía algo incómoda cuando habló. "Lo siento mucho, pero parece ser que la maldición Cruciatus a la que fue sometida ha alterado su habilidad para embarazarse. Aún es fértil, razón por la que ha logrado embarazarse en primer lugar, pero la maldición causó demasiado daño para que usted logre cargar al bebé hasta el final. No creo que haya nada mas que podamos hacer, y dada su condición, le recomendaría no seguir intentándolo ya que sólo deterioraría su salud y sus probabilidades de éxito son prácticamente nulas. Los dejo solos un momento."

Tan pronto como la sanadora salió de la habitación, Rodolphus tomó a su esposa y los desapareció de allí. Apenas había tenido tiempo de procesar las noticias ya que sabía que su esposa literalmente querría explotar todo el lugar. En casa, metió a su esposa a un cuarto, lo cerró, y se quedó afuera, haciendo muecas de dolor cuando escuchada los sonidos de las explosiones. Se quedó ahí esperando hasta que los sonidos de ella maldiciendo y explotando todo a su alrededor cesaron.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Bellatrix comenzó a dirigirse a la salida con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Sacó su varita, por si acaso esto hubiera sido suficiente para llevar a Bellatrix más allá de su punto de quiebre y empezara a atacar a su propio esposo. Pero en su lugar, Bellatrix sonrió y caminó lentamente fuera del cuarto, dirigiéndose indiscutiblemente a las puertas principales de la mansión.

"¿A dónde vas, Bella?" llamó vacilante.

"Voy a visitar a los Longbottom. No los he visto en mucho tiempo," respondió alegre, casi corriendo hacia las puertas.

Rodolphus corrió detrás de ella, alcanzándola rápidamente. No estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar el Señor Oscuro ante esto; el hombre nunca estaba feliz cuando sus seguidores decidían hacer algo no planeado.

Pero también sabía que detener a su esposa ahora mismo era una sentencia de muerte. Así que la siguió y la tomó del brazo justo cuando se desapareció de la propiedad de los Lestrange.

Aterrizaron en el patio frente a lo que Rodolphus asumía era la residencia de los Longbottom. Apenas tuvo tiempo de correr tras Bellatrix antes de que ésta explotara la puerta principal. Caminó al interior de la casa, buscando, acechando, hasta que finalmente logró ver al par de personas que había llegado a odiar con cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Frank y Alice Longbottom tenían levantadas sus varitas, pero estaban atemorizados al ver la cruda y fúrica magia que emanaba de Bellatrix. La pareja se arrinconaba más y más contra la pared, mientras la magia de Bella se volvía más fuerte con su rabia.

Rodolphus todavía podía recordar el momento exacto en el que Bellatrix explotó. Podía literalmente sentir su furia irradiar en ondas desde su cuerpo cuando un niño pequeño – tal vez de unos dos o tres años – se asomó por detrás de las piernas de Alice Longbottom.

"¿Mami?" susurró el niño con miedo, viendo a la encolerizada Bellatrix asustado.

Recordaba la forma en que los ojos de su esposa lentamente y deliberadamente se movieron de Alice al pequeño niño que la había llamado 'Mami'. Fue en ese momento que Bellatrix Lestrange explotó.

Bella comenzó a lanzar crucios más rápido de lo que él podía pestañear. Alice y Frank Longbottom se derrumbaron frente a ellos, sus rodillas se doblaban en raros ángulos por la maldición. Sollozaban a sus pies, pero eso no parecía importarle a Bellatrix.

Ella quería que sintieran el dolor de lo que le habían hecho. Quería que lloraran y rogaran enfrente de su aterrorizado hijo. Quería torturarlos hasta la locura por atreverse a haberle quitado algo. Quería castigarlos por tener algo que ella nunca iba a poder tener.

Rodolphus sabía que tenía que haberla detenido, pero no podía. Ella era hermosa cuando buscaba venganza, y en ese momento era magnífica. Él haría lo que fuera por esa mujer, incluso si eso significaba pasar la eternidad en el infierno.

Lo cual no era una exageración.

Resultó ser que en el segundo que aparecieron dentro de la propiedad de los Longbottom, sus barreras habían sido activadas para que mandaran mensaje a la Orden. Parecía que estaban esperando algún tipo de ataque. Los aurores rodearon la casa y Rodolphus sabía que no había forma de que pudieran escapar.

Bellatrix no parecía estar muy preocupada por escapar, en su lugar, apuntó con su varita al niño. No tuvo oportunidad de atacarlo, ya que los aurores entraron y los ataron mágicamente a los dos.

Rodolphus estaba renuentemente resignado a su arresto; sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que ambos fueran capturados. Su esposa, sin embargo, se fue casi por voluntad propia, con una sonrisa feliz en la cara. Había destruido la mente de dos habilidosos aurores y se había vengado de todo lo que le habían hecho. No podía dejar de sonreír.

Ambos fueron arrojados a celdas contiguas en Azkaban. Por supuesto, no hubo juicio. Dudaba que el Señor Oscuro los fuera a rescatar, ya que decían las malas lenguas que Voldemort estaba furioso con sus dos seguidores por tomar acciones tan imprudentes y ser capturados en el proceso. Sospechaba que el Señor Oscuro estaría contento de dejarlos en prisión por un tiempo como castigo.

Su tiempo en Azkaban fue pura oscuridad. Literalmente, ya que las celdas de máxima seguridad no tenían ninguna fuente de luz. La luz les daba esperanza a los prisioneros, y los guardias no podían dejar que eso pasara.

Perdió el paso del tiempo en prisión. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí dentro ya que los días se mezclaban con las noches, y los años no se diferenciaban en la oscuridad. La mayoría de los días los guardias lo torturaban para interrogarlo, lo golpeaban, le dejaban cicatrices, cualquier cosa con tal de que revelara algo de importancia. Después de un tiempo dejó de importarle, se había convertido casi en una rutina.

Torturaban a Bella la misma cantidad de tiempo, sino es que más. Pero con ella, nunca dejaban la celda. Los guardias la esposaban a la pared de su celda y comenzaban a lanzarle maldiciones hasta que perdía la conciencia, y luego el proceso empezaba otra vez.

A veces pensaba que los guardias le daban a Bella el 'tratamiento-en-celda' para torturarlo. Podía escuchar los gritos de su mujer a través de los barrotes que separaban sus celdas, y una infinidad de veces estiraba la mano en la oscuridad tratando de tranquilizarla de cualquier manera que pudiera. Su dulce, salvaje, hermosa Bella era reducida a un simple animal en la celda de junto a él, y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Había prometido protegerla cuando se habían casado, y era incapaz de hacerlo. No estaba seguro de a quién intentaban torturar más.

Después de que los guardas se iban sin nada de información, Bella y él se acercaban a las barras que separaban sus celdas. Unían las frentes y él deslizaba su mano entre los espacios de los barrotes y tomaba la de su esposa. Seguido, Bella murmuraba cosas sin sentido por lo bajo. Balbuceaba y reía insanamente, y luego siseaba feroces declaraciones de venganza.

Él le apretaba la mano y esperaba a que sus callados susurros pararan, esperaba hasta que los cortos lapsos de locura terminaran, esperaba hasta que ella podía hablar con coherencia otra vez.

Rodolphus le decía que saldrían de ahí algún día, aunque no estaba seguro de que alguna vez le creyera. No estaba seguro de que él mismo lo hubiera hecho. Él le hablaba constantemente, aunque ella sólo respondía un cuarto de las veces. Tenía que mantenerla entretenida, sino terminaría cayendo en la locura en la que caen la mayoría de los que terminan en Azkaban.

Él era su ancla, y ella era su sol. Sus cortas y monosilábicas respuestas le daban más esperanza que cualquier resquicio de luz en ese vacío podría darle. El sabía que tenía que mantenerla hablando – no sabía si podía ser capaz de verla caer en la locura.

Eventualmente, el Señor Oscuro los sacó de Azkaban, unos cinco o seis años después. Rodolphus sabía que no lo había hecho por piedad, sino porque Voldemort seguro los necesitaba para algo. No le importaba, sólo quería salir de ahí.

Tomó mas de un año para que Bellatrix se recuperara de su estancia en Azkaban. Eso sí, justo después de salir se fue a una corta oleada de matanzas, asesinando todo lo que hubiera a su paso.

El señor Tenebroso probablemente disfrutaba su nueva y renovada sed de sangre.

Tenía una extraña fascinación con los niños. Cada ataque al que iban, Bellatrix se enfocaba en los pequeños sangre sucia que quedaban después de la masacre. Podía ver la añoranza en sus ojos. Pero ambos sabían que no podían tomar un sangre sucia y criarlo como suyo. Había ciertos estándares, expectativas que el Señor Oscuro tenía.

Bellatrix los mataba a todos. Si ella no los podía tener, entonces nadie podría. Rodolphus tenía un vistazo a la retorcida mente de su esposa cuando justificaba matarlos.

"Deberían morir sabiendo que fueron amados, en lugar de ser forzados a una vida como un pobre huérfano. Deberían morir felices con sus memorias," afirmaba.

Luego conocieron al supuesto heredero del Señor Oscuro. Al principio, Bellatrix se enojó nuevamente sólo con ver al niño. Era demasiado listo para su edad, pero parecía adorar a Bellatrix. Rodolphus creía que era el cariño de Hadrian Riddle hacia Bella lo que la hizo sentirse un poco más completa. Ella lo trataba como su propio hijo. Él jugaba con sus rizos y se iba con ella a cazar muggles, la llamaba Bella-Bella y ella pretendía molestarse, pero Rodolphus sabía que secretamente lo disfrutaba.

Algunas veces todavía tenía ataques y la descubría mirando hacia el vacío, pero no mostraba signos de locura, y por eso estaba agradecido.

Cuando secuestraron a una pequeña niña quien, de acuerdo al Señor Oscuro, era una vidente, supo que algo había cambiado. Bellatrix le rogó al Señor Tenebroso, haría todo lo que quisiera sin siquiera pensarlo, lo que fuera con tal de tener a la niña. Finalmente, Voldemort accedió a sus demandas. Destiny fue el pegamento final para el alma de Bellatrix, como le gustaba pensar, y fue la que trajo de vuelta a la vieja Bella.

Destiny Lestrange cautivaba a todos a su alrededor, y Rodolphus sabía que Bellatrix no lo pensaría dos veces antes de arriesgar su vida – en incluso la de su esposo – por la pequeña niña.

Sabía que como pareja, Bella y él no eran las mejores personas. Estaba seguro que se iban a ir directo al infierno por todos los pecados que habían cometido por su causa. Estaban matando y torturando a cientos de persones, por amor a Merlín.

Pero la cualidad redentora de Bellatrix era su amor incondicional por su hija. Como una mortal mortífago, Rodolphus no estaba seguro de que su esposa fuera incluso capaz de algo tan sentimental y demandante como el amor. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que lo amara a él. Y aún así, lo único que uno tenía que hacer era ver la forma en la que Bella veía a su hija, como si fuera su mayor tesoro, y la cantidad de adoración pura que tenía por Destiny era claramente visible. Si algo le pasaba a Destiny – bueno, Rodolphus estaba seguro de que Bellatrix definitivamente buscaría venganza de la manera más cruel posible.

Lo cual es la razón por la que Rodolphus se encontraba incómodamente dando palmaditas en la espalda de Destiny mientras ella lloraba y buscaba en el borroso futuro el regreso de su madre de Azkaban, otra vez. Estaba seguro que un movimiento en falso haría que Bella se le fuera a la yugular, esposo o no.

A pesar de que Rodolphus también estaba preocupado por su esposa y hermano, su mayor preocupación en ese momento era atender adecuadamente a la llorosa niña en sus brazos. No tenía duda alguna de que el Señor Oscuro tenía un plan para rescatar a los capturados, pero tampoco tenía duda de que si no se hacía cargo de Destiny, Bellatrix lo mandaría a Azkaban ella misma.

Estaba casi seguro de que todos en la habitación pudieron escuchar su suspiro de alivio cuando su esposa entró por la puerta principal.

"Mamá!" gritó Destiny Lestrange en lo que sólo podría ser descrito como total alivio mientras bajaba las escaleras en espiral de la mansión Lestrange de dos en dos.

Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, dando la apariencia de que había estado llorando por mucho tiempo. A decir verdad, Destiny no había dormido en los últimos dos días debido a la ansiedad que le provocaba el encarcelamiento de su madre. Había sido muy frustrante para la niña ver el momento exacto en que había sido capturada, pero no ser capaz de ver cuándo – o incluso si – saldría de ahí. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Bellatrix había sido llevada a Azkaban, pero había sido suficiente para dejar a Destiny muerta de miedo.

Rodolphus se tomó su tiempo para bajar las escaleras, teniendo cuidado de no mostrar el verdadero grado de preocupación por su esposa. Su ceño se frunció en confusión cuando vio al heredero del Señor Oscuro y un desgarbado hombre con cabello revuelto parados junto a ella. A pesar de su confusión, vio en silencio y con una sonrisa escondida como Destiny corría a los brazos de Bella.

"Destiny, mi ángel oscuro, estoy bien. Me maltrataron un poco, pero nada que no pueda manejar," dijo Bellatrix en un tono excesivamente suave reservado sólo para su hija. "Nosotros los Lestrange somos difíciles de destruir. ¿Recuerdas lo que hacemos si alguien lo intenta?"

Destiny abrazó fuertemente a su madre y respondió entre hipidos. "Caedite eos."

Una brillante sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Bellatrix, iluminando inmediatamente sus oscurecidas facciones.

De repente, hizo una mueca de dolor. Una expresión de dolor inundó sus facciones por sólo un segundo, desapareciendo tan rápido como apareció. Bellatrix bajó con rapidez la cabeza y apoyó el mentón en la cabellera rubia de su hija, envolviendo sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de la niña.

Rodolphus encontró la mirada de su esposa; la ligera mueca no le había pasado desapercibida. Su astuta mirada descubrió que el brillo salvaje de su mirada había disminuido por la expresión de preocupación que intentaba esconderle a Destiny. Sus ojos se entrecerraron al entender que su estancia en Azkaban no había sido tan libre de dolor como lo había hecho parecer.

Eventualmente, Bellatrix soltó a Destiny y le hizo gestos al hombre parado inquietamente junto a ella. El hombre había estado viendo su intercambio con una mezcla de incredulidad y sorpresa, pero aún así hizo una leve, y algo rígida, reverencia en señal de educación – la cual parecía estar engranada, de mala gana, en sus movimientos – cuando Bellatrix le hizo un ademan para que diera un paso al frente.

"Destiny, me gustaría presentarte a alguien. Este es mi primo, Sirius Black," Bellatrix volteó a ver a Sirius y dijo con orgullo. "Primo, ella es mi hija, Destiny."

"Es un honor conocerlo al fin, Lord Black," respondió Destiny, con un brillo de complicidad en los ojos. "Lo he estado esperando."

Sirius Black alzó las cejas, "¿Entrenan a todos los niños para ser así de formales desde que tiene once años?"

Rodolphus soltó una risa. "¿Once? A Narcissa le daría un infarto. Nuestra Destiny ha tenido lecciones de etiqueta desde que tenía siete años."

Sirius rodó los ojos en broma. "Por supuesto que lo ha hecho. ¿Alguna vez haces otra cosa que no sea aprender qué cubierto utilizar para el postre y leer pergaminos en latín?"

Destiny se alzó de hombros. "Algunas veces tía Narcissa me deja balancear una pila de libros sobre mi cabeza para perfeccionar mi postura," admitió con seriedad.

Sirius palideció e incluso se vio algo preocupado hasta que Destiny comenzó a reírse. "No puedo creer que hayas creído eso."

Una sonrisa apareció en la comisura de sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaban burlando de él. _Tal vez podría pasar algo de tiempo con su entretenida sobrina antes de encontrar una manera de escapar de la custodia de los mortífagos…_

"Yo no haría eso si fuera tú. No quiero ser descortés, tío Sirius - ¿puedo llamarte así?" Destiny hizo una pausa y espero a que el hombre asintiera en asombro antes de continuar. "Lo que sea que estés tratando de hacer, no va a terminar bien. Esto pude ser sonar completamente ridículo, pero confía en mi, estas más a salvo con nosotros."

"Destiny…" le advirtió levemente Rodolphus, moviéndose para pararse junto a Bellatrix. Deslizó un brazo por la cintura de su esposa y sus ojos se abrieron con alarma cuando ella se recargó por completo en él, hundiéndose contra su cuerpo e incapaz de sostener su propio peso.

"Lo siento Rodolphus. Pero tío Sirius tiene que saber que no va a funcionar," dijo mientras veía de manera significativa al hombre junto a ella.

Sirius no pudo evitar el gesto de incredulidad que apareció en su cara ante sus palabras. "¿Y cómo vas a saberlo, pequeña niña?"

Hadrian Riddle se apoyó contra la pared y habló por primera vez en la noche. "Es una vidente. Destiny puede ver el futuro y determinar cualquier final."

Destiny sonrió. "Es por eso que Fred y George no pueden hacerme bromas. Deberías ver la cara confusión que ponen cuando no entienden cómo es que pude escaparme de otra de sus trampas."

Hadrian rodó los ojos. "¿Tienes que llamar a esos gemelos Weasley por sus nombres?"

"¿Weasley?" Sirius miró a Bellatrix con obvio desconcierto. "¿Tu hija es amigas de unos Weasley?"

"Bueno, considerando que son los únicos en mi casa que no me excluyen, supongo que fueron mi única opción de amigos," murmuró Destiny.

"Pensé que los Slytherin siempre se apoyaban, y toda esa porquería de lealtad," señaló Sirius algo burlón.

Las frías facciones de Hadrian se contrajeron en una sonrisa divertida. "Claro que lo hacemos. Sin embargo, Destiny no esta en Slytherin. Es una Gryffindor."

Sirius cerró los ojos y volteó hacia Bellatrix. "¿Tu hija, una Lestrange y una Black, fue sorteada en Gryffindor?" no esperó por una respuesta antes de estallar en carcajadas. "Ahora sí creo que lo he visto todo. Puedo morir feliz."

"Las cosas han cambiado desde que fuiste metido a Azkaban, primo," dijo Bellatrix cortante.

Sirius miró a Destiny con un interés renovado. "Aparentemente," murmuró.

Destiny continuó cautivando a un ignorante Sirius Black. Rodolphus no confiaba en el hombre andrajoso para nada, pero Bellatrix lo hacía – por una razón incomprensible para él – tanto como para sacarlo de Azkaban. Y él sabía muy bien lo leal que era su esposa con su familia, sin importar lo traidor a la sangre que fuera Sirius.

Rodolphus le dio un beso en la frente a su esposa y se inclinó de manera que pudiera hablarle sin que nadie más escuchara. "¿Te lastimaron?"

Su agarre en ella se afianzó cuando respondió con un silencio que le dijo más que cualquier cosa que ella pudiera haberle dicho.

Bella jadeó inaudiblemente y Rodolphus bajó su brazo inmediatamente, sus ojos negros escaneando su cara adolorida con preocupación. Con experiencia, recorrió su costado con la palma de su mano, rechinando los dientes con enojo cuando ella hizo una mueca de dolor al pasar por un punto en sus costillas. Podía sentir que su ropa estaba un poco húmeda y aunque el color negro escondía cualquier mancha, Rodolphus estaba seguro que estaba bañada en su sangre.

De mala gana volteó a ver al primo de su esposa, y siseó. "Voy a llevar a Bella a la planta de arriba para que se recupere. Cuida de esos dos por las próximas horas."

Sirius Black vio al otro hombre con aparente desconfianza. "No soy una niñera."

Rodolphus rodó los ojos. "Mi esposa te salvó de lo que era una lenta muerta en Azkaban. Estoy seguro que puedes cuidar a su adorada hija y a Hadrian por un par de horas."

No espero por una respuesta antes de alzar a Bellatrix en sus brazos estilo novia, y trató de no correr por las escaleras, aunque resultaba algo difícil cuando estaba aterrado de que su esposa se fuera a desangrar en las escaleras de su casa. Bellatrix estaba recostada casi sin vida en sus brazos por el dolor en su costado. Enterró más la cabeza en el cuello de su marido, y él podía sentir los cortos y suaves respiros que lograba tomar para contener el dolor.

"¿Por qué no fuiste a ver a Narcissa en el momento en que saliste?" preguntó. "Ella estaba curando a todos los heridos. Maldita sea, Bella, esto es serio!"

A pesar del dolor, Bella logró fruncirle el ceño y susurró sarcásticamente. "Disculpa que lo primero que quisiera ver fuera a mi hija después que casi me succionan el alma unos dementores."

Rodolphus gruñó por lo bajo y abrió la puerta de su cuarto con el pie, siendo cuidadoso al colocar a su esposa en la cama. Su sangre comenzó a manchar las sábanas gris claro inmediatamente, pero él tenía otras preocupaciones. Él no fue el mejor en la escuela, pero años de batalla con los mortífagos había logrado que aprendiera algunos hechizos de sanación, por lo menos.

Murmuró algunos _episkey_ y otros hechizos para mantener la sangre dentro de su cuerpo. Encontró una poción reabastecedora de sangre en su mesita de noche, la cual la obligó a beber. No estaba seguro de qué podía hacer con el largo corte que corría de su cadera hasta sus costillas, así que sólo le dio una poción para infecciones y vendó el corte. No era mucho para la condición en la que se encontraba, pero por ahora tenía que bastar.

Con cuidado envolvió un brazo sobre sus hombros y le dio un beso en su cabellera rizada. Estaba a punto de decirle que intentara dormir un poco cuando ella lo interrumpió.

"Hadrian me dijo que el Señor Oscuro tenía la intención de que las negociaciones en Wiltshire salieran mal," dejó salir Bella, y una vez que empezó se dio cuenta que no podía parar. "El Señor Oscuro, él-él quería que fuéramos metidos a Azkaban. Hadrian dice que su padre quería que salvara a Sirius, quería que pareciera como si mi primo fuera parte de los mortífagos."

Rodolphus se paralizó, su mano aún enterrada en los rizos de su esposa. Podía sentir un poco de enojo, aunque trató lo más posible suprimirlo. Sus facciones se endurecieron y vacilante dijo en tono cortante. "Tal vez el Señor Oscuro no se preocupa por sus seguidores. ¿Nuestra lealtad no significa nada para él?¿Somos sólo soldados dispensables?"

Ella siseó y lo calló, presionando un dedo sobre sus labios. "No hables de él de esa manera."

"¿Qué pasará cuando nos meta en Azkaban como castigo, nuevamente?¿Y si va tras de Destiny para castigarte?¿Que pasará entonces?¿Cuándo finalmente será demasiado?"

Bellatrix se sentó veloz, guardándose el grito de dolor que amenazaba con salir por el imprevisto movimiento. Sus ojos brillaban con advertencia, y lo tomó fuertemente de la mano. Miró alrededor de la habitación con miedo y luego susurró. "No importa, Rodolphus. Nosotros le dimos nuestras vidas, y él puede hacer lo que quiera con ellas."

Y si lo dijo con algo de resentimiento en la voz, nadie lo sabría.

* * *

 **Mansión Riddle (Agosto 17)**

Sirius Black veía a Harry, o _Hadrian_ , el nombre que parecía utilizar hoy en día. Sus ojos se entrecerraron en desconfianza, negó con la cabeza e insistió adamante, "No Harry. Tu padre no me haría eso. James era mi mejor amigo, ¿recuerdas? Claro que me creería. No te preocupes chico, nos sacaré de aquí."

Hadrian suspiró con impaciencia y se apretó el puente de nariz, volteándose a tomar la caja llena de periódicos que había traído consigo. Desde que su padre le dio la tarea de asegurar la lealtad de Sirius Black con el lado oscuro, su vida había sido un infierno. Era bastante entretenido hablar con Sirius, aunque insistía en llamarlo _Harry_ , y se negaba a hablar de su tiempo en Azkaban, a pesar de su curiosidad. Pero la tarea de "convertir" a Sirius Black estaba siendo algo difícil ya que Black mostraba una inquebrantable lealtad hacia Dumbledore y su Orden de Gallinas.

"No quería mostrarte esto," Hadrian hizo una pausa dramática. "Pero lo tienes que saber, tío Sirius."

Puso un periódico en las piernas de Sirius, cruzándose de brazos mientras el hombre leía en voz alta el encabezado: "El jefe de aurores Potter advierte a los magos de proteger a sus familias, sus vidas están en riesgo con el desquiciado criminal, Sirius Black, suelto."

Sirius se congeló, y Hadrian podía ver casi físicamente el hilo de duda formarse en la mente del hombre. Le dio al hombre el paquete de periódicos, con fechas de los últimos días.

"Jefe de aurores Potter encabeza la búsqueda del criminal Sirius Black, clama que es un demente que siempre fue inestable y que haría cualquier cosa – incluso matar – por sí mismo."

"Jefe de aurores Potter declara que el Ministerio encontrará a Sirius Black, y él mismo será el primero en sentenciarlo al Beso del Dementor en cuanto lo apresen."

"Todo esto es falso! Tiene que serlo, James nunca haría eso," declaró Sirius, pero incluso su voz tenía tintes de duda. "Él me conocía. Éramos mejores amigos. Él no creería realmente que yo hice eso. Nunca he matado a nadie en mi vida. James me tiene que creer. Él no me abandonaría."

Hadrian escondió la sonrisa triunfante que amenazaba con aparecer en su cara. En su lugar, plasmó una expresión de abatido, y se preparó para contar la historia del doloroso abandono de sus padres, embelleciéndola un poco por aquí y allá para acentuar detalles y lograr el efecto deseado. Su voz era solemne cuando concluyó, recargándose en la silla, "Ellos me abandonaron también, tío Sirius. Si pueden hacerle eso a su propio hijo, ¿qué te hace pensar que será diferente contigo?"

* * *

 _ **Caedite eos** –_ Motto de la familia Lestrange, que más o menos se traduce en " _Mátalos a todos"_.

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS SIN CUENTA EN FF**

 _Ana Luisa_ \- Muchas gracias por tu mensaje! me da gusto que te haya gustado el primer capítulo :D

 _Blaysa Faes_ \- Hola! Gracias por tu comentario! Siempre es bueno conocer nuevos fans de la historia! Espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo! :D

 _SALESIA_ \- Ya se me hacía raro no ver algún comentario tuyo! me alegra que estés siguiendo esta segunda parte :D

* * *

Y eso es todo por hoy queridos lectores! No olviden dejar comentarios si tienen dudas, preguntas, quejas, o lo que sea!

Y Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo!

ana karen malfoy


	3. Bienvenido

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a_** ** _LoveMyRomance_** ** _quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

Ya sé, ya sé... mucho tiempo ha pasado y no puedo empezar a disculparme lo suficiente por eso. Pero ya estoy aqui con un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste! Por lo mismo de que aparentemente el tiempo me esta correteando, me temo que no voy a poder contestar a sus reviews como siempre hago :(... eso claro esta no significa que no haya leído cada uno de ellos y que espero que sigan llegando, sobretodo para saber que sigue alguien ahí afuera leyendo! :D

Feliz año nuevo a todos! y a leer!

* * *

 **Plataforma 9 ¾ (Septiembre 1)**

"Preséntame a tu madre, Draco," preguntó Ginevra, aunque sonó más como exigencia, al chico de tercer año que la acompañaba en esos momentos por la plataforma.

Hadrian podría haber reído abiertamente ante la cara de irritación de Draco. Podía ver físicamente el esfuerzo que le costaba a su amigo plasmar una encantadora sonrisa mientras la llevaba de mala gana hacia su madre.

Le había ordenado al rubio escoltar a Ginevra bajo la excusa de que eran 'los buenos modales de etiqueta que se esperaban de todos los caballeros sangre pura de su estatura.'

En realidad, Hadrian sólo seguía las indicaciones de su padre. Su padre le había ordenado que diera más la apariencia de un aristócrata inofensivo, y menos la de un pequeño señor tenebroso en ascenso para reducir las sospechas sobre él. Lo que significaba que todos a su alrededor tenían que hacer lo mismo para que la ilusión fuera percibida – y creíble – por todos. Hadrian creía que alojar a un fugitivo como Sirius Black en la mansión Riddle era suficiente para que su padre se anduviera con cuidado y evitara el dramatismo del que era fan.

Hadrian vio a Narcissa Malfoy alzar la mirada de su plática con Destiny cuando Draco se acercó, jalando consigo a una petulante Ginevra. Él caminaba detrás de ellos, con un aire casual de arrogancia que sólo el hijo del Señor Oscuro podía mostrar.

"Draco, me estaba preguntando a dónde te habías sido sin decirle adiós a tu querida madre," Narcissa hizo una pausa y deliberadamente desvió su mirada a la chica en su brazo. "¿Y quién es esta jovencita?"

La chica Weasley alzó la mirada y Narcissa encontró divertido la manera en que su pequeña sonrisa parecía tanto dulce como astuta. Hizo una ligera reverencia y se introdujo. "Ginevra Weasley, lady Malfoy."

Narcissa alzó una ceja. "Es un placer conocerla, señorita Weasley. Discúlpeme si me escucho sorprendida, mi hijo no me ha dado la cortesía de decirme que era cercano a alguien."

Draco escuchó la implicación en la voz de su madre y rodó los ojos. "Eso es porque no somos cercanos-"

"Lo que Draco quiere decir," lo interrumpió Ginevra, fulminando con la mirada a su rubio acompañante. "es que somos solamente buenos amigos."

Draco rió por lo bajo.

Narcissa asintió. "Ya veo. Pero tal vez le gustaría unirse a nuestra familia en el Baile de Navidad Anual este año. Sería una oportunidad excelente para conocer más sobre la elusiva Ginevra Weasley," su voz tomó un tono de disculpa. "Entiendo que la invitación es muy pronta, pero estoy segura de que mi mal educado hijo va a encontrar la manera de olvidar preguntarle cuando llegue el momento."

Ginevra trató de esconder su sorpresa lo mejor que pudo, y optó por mostrar su sonrisa ladina nuevamente. "Será un placer, lady Malfoy."

"Excelente," sonrió Narcissa. "Me aseguraré de enviarle una invitación oficial cuando la fecha sea más cercana."

Hadrian dio un paso adelante y señaló con la cabeza el Expreso de Hogwarts. "Deberíamos empezar a abordar, el tren esta a punto de irse. Destiny, adelántate, yo llevo tu baúl," asintió en dirección a Draco y éste suspiro hondamente en entendimiento mientras tomaba el baúl de Ginevra y comenzaba a caminar en dirección al tren con Destiny siguiéndolos.

Narcissa Malfoy volteó a ver a Hadrian cuando vio que su hijo ya no podía escucharlos y habló suavemente. "Estabas en lo correcto."

"Normalmente es así," admitió Hadrian con una sonrisa. "pero, ¿en qué estaba correcto exactamente esta vez?"

Narcissa movió la cabeza en dirección a la figura de su hijo y su pelirroja compañera. "Ella no es como los otros Weasley. El hecho de que este en Slytherin debería ser suficiente, pero también actúa diferente a ellos. Es mucho más-"

"¿Educada?" interrumpió Hadrian con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Narcissa negó con la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación. "Iba a decir refinada," hizo una pausa y pareció perderse en sus pensamientos por un segundo. "Puedo trabajar con eso. Ha pasado tiempo desde que tuve un nuevo proyecto."

"Espero que te acuerdes que, aunque estemos tratando de volverla presentable para la sociedad de sangre puras, su cambio no puede ser tan drástico que alerte a la Orden."

"Yo me encargo de ello. Cuando termine con ella, será capaz de pasar de una refinada dama sangre pura, a una más de esos simplones Weasley en cuestión de segundos. Nadie tiene por qué enterarse," sonrió Narcisa, sus ojos resplandeciendo con un brillo calculador.

"Gracias Narcissa. No creo que haya nadie más calificada que tú para llevar a cabo este particular reto."

La sonrisa de Narcissa se amplió. "Encantador como siempre, querido. Pero es mi placer," lanzó un vistazo al tren detrás de él y le sugirió. "Tal vez quieras apresurarte, el tren seguro va a partir pronto. Ten un buen año, Hadrian."

Hadrian asintió en respuesta, tomando su baúl y el de Destiny y dirigiéndose al expreso. Abordó el tren justo cuando comenzaba a moverse. Caminó por el pasillo, sonriendo a gente que lo saludaba. Su padre no le había dado una tarea muy complicada este año, sólo ser ' _menos sospechoso'_. Definitivamente podía hacer eso. Tal vez incluso podría disfrutar de los paseos a Hogsmeade este año. _Tal vez pudiera ser que este año fuera normal._

Estaba a medio camino de su habitual cubículo cuando sintió unas manos tomarlo de los brazos y meterlo a un compartimento, haciendo que dejara caer los baúles que traía consigo afuera.

Hadrian gruñó por lo bajo y convocó su varita, relajándose un poco cuando sintió la madera en sus manos. Fue tirado bruscamente en un sillón y detenido por ambos lados. Rodó los ojos y escaneó el compartimento, su mirada deteniéndose por un momento en la figura de un hombre que parecía estar dormido contra la ventana vestido en un horrible traje de tweed. No estaba seguro de quién era ese hombre – por lo que sabía los profesores no tomaban el tren con los estudiantes.

Hadrian volteó la mirada hacia donde se encontraba parado Alexander Potter, recargado en el panel de manera con un postura que pretendía ser de desinterés por la actual situación.

"Potter," saludó Hadrian cortante, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en el sillón. "¿Por qué es que me has arrastrado a tu pequeño compartimento? No eres exactamente mi tipo."

Alexander fulminó con la mirada al alto Slytherin y se despegó de la pared, sentándose en el sillón opuesto a Hadrian. Le hizo un gesto a sus amigos, Weasley y Thomas, y éstos aflojaron el agarre que tenían en su prisionero.

"¿Vas a decirme? Y si insistes en confinarme a esta pequeña habitación, por lo menos manda a tus lacayos a que recojan mis baúles del corredor. Es simple cortesía."

"Dejémonos de juegos, Riddle," siseó Alexander por lo bajo. "Alguien ha alterado mis memorias."

"No dejemos fuera la posibilidad de que tengas la memoria de un bebé, ¿de acuerdo?"

"La última cosa que recuerdo del año pasado es que estaba siguiendo a Ginny para asegurarme de que estaba bien, juntándose con los de tu tipo. Ella es demasiado linda como para ser corrompida por toda su magia negra y conspiraciones," prosiguió Alexander, decidido a ignorar los mordaces comentarios de Hadrian. "Luego, lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar en la enfermería, y ser interrogado por Dumbledore. No estaría muy preocupado, pero mi padre me dijo que estuvo inconsciente por días. Uno pensaría que recordaría eso, ¿no lo crees?"

Hadrian pretendió bostezar, estirando las piernas y fijando la mirada en Alexander cuestionante. "Y esto tiene que ver conmigo… ¿cómo exactamente?"

Alexander rugió y sacó su varita. "Sé que tú tomaste mis memorias, Riddle. Un minuto estabas ahí, y después ya no. ¿Cómo explicas que la gente desaparezca así como así?"

Hadrian sonrió. "Magia."

"Déjate de bromas, Riddle. Tú alteraste mis memorias, o las borraste, o algo. Investigué sobre eso en el verano, todos los dolores de cabeza, y esas pesadillas con una extraña serpiente. Para mi sorpresa, todos esos son síntomas de alguien que ha sido víctima de un hechizo de memoria."

"No sabía que podías leer, Potter. Supongo que todos hemos sido sorprendidos," dijo Hadrian con arrogancia. Entrecerró los ojos al ver la varita de Alexander en alto, y alzó la suya en advertencia. "Guarda tu varita. Sé que no la vas a usar. Ni siquiera tú serías tan estúpido como para batirte en duelo conmigo. Ambos sabemos cómo terminaría eso."

Sonrió cruelmente al ver la mueca de dolor del otro pues se ve que éste aún recordaba su propia experiencia con el poder de Hadrian el año anterior. Tal vez su memoria no eran tan mala como Hadrian había pensado.

"Mi padre me dijo que Alexander y Ginny salvaron a Astoria Greengrass del monstruo de Slytherin el año pasado en la Cámara de los Secretos. Dumbledore intentó que Ginny le dijera dónde estaba la cámara, pero estaba bajo una maldición y literalmente, físicamente, no podía decir nada," habló Ronald Weasley viendo a Hadrian con sospecha. "Y Alexander no puede recordar nada de lo que pasó, me pregunto, ¿quién podría haber hecho eso?"

Hadrian suspiró con cansancio. "¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi Weasley? No es como que estuve ahí. No sé qué fue lo que pasó."

"Pero tú estabas ahí! Yo te ví!," exclamó Potter claramente molesto, apuntando con un dedo acusador al Slytherin. "Tú estabas ahí con Ginny, y luego cuando me desperté en la enfermería, ya no estabas. Ni siquiera Ginny mencionó que estuvieras ahí. Pero yo sé que ahí estabas."

Hadrian maldijo por lo bajo la terquedad del idiota que tenía enfrente. Su padre no dudaría en maldecirlo nuevamente si se enteraba de que su hijo no podía encargarse de Alexander Potter. Tenía que pensar rápido, antes de que Potter siguiera buscando y encontrara suficiente evidencia que probara sus ridículas acusaciones – aunque fueran ciertas.

"Tienes razón, estaba con Ginevra," Hadrian sintió la comisura de sus labios alzarse, y mintió con ligereza, "Pero mis asuntos románticos no son de tu incumbencia."

Dean Thomas suspiró en lo que Hadrian estaba seguro que fue un suspiro de alivio. Se levantó y rodó los ojos. "Ves, Alexander! Riddle no tiene nada que ver con esta conspiración sobre tu pérdida de memoria que inventaste de la nada. Lo recuerdas porque lo viste con Ginny, no porque haya robado tus memorias o algo así."

"¿Mi hermana Ginny? ¿ella está contigo?" escupió con disgusto Ron. "Tenía once años! Esos calabazos suyos vuelven a todos en horribles personas, ¿no es así? Convirtieron a Ginny en ésta estúpida mujerzuela de Slytherin dispuesta a tontear con el mismísimo Riddle!"

Hadrian alzó una ceja. "¿Ya terminamos? Es lo suficientemente horrible tener que estar aquí escuchando cómo hablas de tu propia sangre, no voy a tolerar que trates de deshonrarme a mi también."

Hadrian no esperó una respuesta y se paró del asiento, guardando su varita dentro de su capa y dirigiéndose a la salida.

"No te vas hasta que El Elegido diga que puedes irte," dijo Alexander Potter en voz baja, apuntando su varita a la nuca de Hadrian.

El azabache rió fríamente y se dio la vuelta sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de sacar su varita. "Es un poco presuntuoso llamarte a ti mismo 'El Elegido' cuando no has hecho nada para ganarte ese título," hizo una pausa y ladeó la cabeza. "Parece ser que te has olvidado del último recordatorio que te di. ¿Necesitas una maldición para recordar? ¿esta vez frente a tus secuaces?"

Alexander tensó los hombros y bajó la varita, el brillo de miedo en sus ojos era visible a pesar de la seguridad de sus palabras. "No te atreverías a hacer nada este año. Mi padrino va a ser profesor. Si ve que algo anda mal conmigo – Ohhh, serás expulsado antes de que puedas escupir tus mentiras."

Hadrian vio sobre su hombro y forzó una mueca. "No sabía que necesitaras a tu padrino para protegerte de mi. No te serviría de mucho ya que si decides enojarme, ni el mismo Merlín evitaría que te moliera a maldiciones."

Hadrian deslizó la puerta del compartimento y salió antes de que alguno pudiera responder algo. Cerró la puerta fuerte detrás de él y levantó los baúles que habían caído de sus manos. Sonrió para si mismo cuando escuchó los gritos provenientes del otro lado de la puerta.

Por fortuna, logró llegar a su compartimento sin ningún otro incidente. Abrió la puerta sólo para encontrar cinco varitas siendo apuntadas en su contra.

Hadrian frunció el ceño en confusión. "Vaya, hola a ustedes también."

Neville se encogió de hombros bajando la varita. "Creímos haber escuchado algo fuera del tren, estábamos siendo prácticos al sacar nuestras varitas cuando abriste la puerta."

"¿Dónde has estado?" preguntó Draco, alzándose de su lugar para mirar fijamente a su amigo. "No puedo creer que me hayas aventado a Ginevra Weasley! Enfrente de mi madre! Sabes cómo piensa! Probablemente en estos momentos esta arreglando algún tipo de 'acuerdo' entre nosotros!"

Hadrian rodó los ojos y puso su baúl y el de Destiny en las repisas. Se dejó caer en su asiento junto a Daphne, pasando un brazo por sus hombre instintivamente.

"Hola Daphne," dijo arrastrando la voz, notando de inmediato el cambio en su apariencia este año. Su cabello era un poco más claro, y su figura ciertamente había cambiado. De repente, Hadrian era muy apreciativo de sus nuevas curvas y largas piernas.

"Hadrian," respondió ella, las comisuras de sus rosados labios levantándose. "No escribiste en todo el verano y aún así, aquí estas, atreviéndote a dirigirme la palabra."

Hadrian se inclinó hacia ella y bajó sus labios para que rozaran su oreja, disfrutando la manera en que la chica se estremecía ante esa acción. "¿Me perdonarías si te dijera que te tengo un regalo?" susurró.

Ella se alejó de él y cruzó las piernas, sonriendo con altanería al ver cómo los ojos de Hadrian siguieron cada movimiento. Suspiró dramáticamente, "Supongo que depende de lo que sea."

Sin decir una palabra, deslizo la caja color borgoña de su capa y se la dio a Daphne con una reverencia teatral. Ella tomó la caja con delicadeza y deshizo el moño. Cuando alzó la tapa, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

"Es un collar," murmuró Daphne, tomándolo del acolchado estuche e inspeccionándolo. Era un simple collar, pero el racimo de gemas azules que caían del centro hacían obvio que el precio era muy lejano de ser 'simple'. Ella jadeó y miró a Hadrian. "¿Son zafiros? ¿cómo supiste que son mis favoritos?"

El slytherin se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que sólo que tengo muy buen gusto. Y mucha suerte. Logré quitarle toda la sangre antes de dártelo, eso sí."

"¿Qué?" siseó Daphne, sus dedos deteniéndose instantáneamente donde había estado acariciando los zafiros. "¿Me estas diciendo que le robaste esto a una pobre mujer muerta?"

Hadrian rió. "Es broma. Alguien me ayudó a recogerlo de una elegante tienda este verano."

Daphne lo fulminó con la mirada pero aún así le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello. "Gracias por el collar. Es muy lindo."

Hadrian frunció el ceño a su bella cara. "¿Es todo lo que gano de regreso? ¿un abrazo? Te acabo de comprar joyas, mujer."

Daphne recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico y le sonrió hermosamente. "Lo siento, si quería un beso tendrías que haberme escrito este verano."

"Si ustedes dos ya terminaron con su extraño foreplay," dijo con desagrado Draco Malfoy del otro lado del compartimento. "¿Podemos hablar del problema que tenemos?"

Hadrian suspiró y miró hacia donde Draco caminaba en aparente angustia por su inminente 'acuerdo' con Ginevra Weasley.

"Relájate Draco, no esta a punto de planear tu boda. Sólo invitó a la chica al Baile de Navidad. Además, tu madre ya fue informada del plan," dijo Hadrian recargando su cabeza en la pared.

"¿El plan? ¿cuál plan? Es bueno saber que ya has informado a mi madre pero no a mi, tu mejor amigo, sobre dicho plan," dijo Draco.

Hadrian miró fijamente a su mejor amigo con una mirada de molestia. "¿Quieres planear cómo introducir a Ginevra Weasley a la sociedad de sangre puras este año?"

"No particularmente, no," admitió Draco sobándose el cuello avergonzado.

"¿Por qué exactamente estamos convirtiendo a Ginevra en una sangre pura apropiada?" interrumpió Blaise su pelea, levantando la vista del libro que estaba leyendo con Hermione en el piso.

Hadrian alzó una ceja al ver su posición tan cercana, dándose cuenta que Hermione lucía más bronceada y relajada que la última vez que la había visto. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa la caer en cuenta de que podía ver su cara ahora que su arbusto de cabello había sido, de alguna manera, domado en una masa de rizos.

"Pasé las últimas semanas del verano con Blaise en la Rivera," explicó Hermione cuando sintió la mirada de Hadrian en ella. Se sonrojó un poco y regresó la mirada al libro. "Me enseñó a andar a caballo. Oh y cómo regatear."

Blaise rió. "Eres horrible para regatear. Déjame contarte: quería comprar un gato de veinte galeones, pero le dijo al dependiente que sólo tenía diez. Él estaba dispuesto a darle el gato por diez, pero luego la señorita 'yo-puedo-regatear-sola-no-necesito-tu-ayuda-Blaise' saca sus veinte galeones y le pregunta que si tiene cambio."

"Tomó los veinte galeones, ¿no es así?" preguntó Daphne con diversión.

Hermione asintió triste pero le dio unas palmaditas a la caja junto a ella. "Esta bien, ahora tengo a mi hermoso Crookshanks. Un trato justo, diría yo."

Hadrian echó un vistazo por la abertura de la caja y se encogió un poco al ver la cara aplastada y el horrible pelaje anaranjado. "Hermione, ese gato es lo más feo que he visto en mi vida, y eso que he visto a Hagrid."

Hermione le lanzó dagas con la mirada desde el otro lado del compartimento. "Deja de insultar mi gato, Hadrian. Es adorable."

"Lo que no entiendo es por qué necesitas regatear. Zabini, tú puedes literalmente comprar todo Italia y todavía tener suficiente dinero para comprar unos cuantos monumentos nacionales," señaló Draco, fijando sus ojos en la manera en que los dedos de Blaise se enroscaban en los rizos de la castaña. Sus ojos se entrecerraron. "Además, ¿qué haces invitando a la sangre sucia a Il Palazzo? ¿Cómo es que logró siquiera pasar por las barreras?"

Blaise rodó los ojos, y el resto del compartimento gruñó. Enredó un brazo alrededor de Hermione para mantenerla en su lugar cuando vio que se quería parar y apuntar al rubio en la cara con su varita. No pareció percatarse del pequeño temblor en el ojo de Draco al ver el cariñoso gesto.

"Para tu información, llevé a _Hermione_ a Villa al Mare. Es igual de hermoso frente al mar, y Hermione disfruto mucho de los atardeceres," hizo una pausa y una sonrisa pícara apareció en sus finas facciones. "Fui un perfecto caballero, eso sí."

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. "Ha, perfecto caballero. Me lanzaste al agua a la primera oportunidad que tuviste."

Blaise le guiñó un ojo. "Sólo quería ver si ese traje de baño muggle se veía igual de bien si estabas mojada," miró a Neville y sonrió. "Si sabes a lo que me refiero."

Neville se rió y alzó la mano-

Destiny ni siquiera quitó la mirada del periódico que estaba leyendo. "No le des los cinco por eso. Baja la mano."

Neville suspiró y bajó la mano mientras el resto del compartimento trataba de ahogar sus risas.

Abruptamente, una sombra oscura envolvió toda la habitación, y Hadrian pudo sentir a Daphne tensarse a su lado. Su aliento se le atoró en la garganta al asomarse por la ventana y ver que el tren estaba detenido. Saltó hacia atrás cuando una oscura figura caía en picada por la ventana y la congelaba a su paso.

El tren se agitó en las vías y todos en el compartimento se quedaron callados. Vacilante, Neville se paró del suelo y caminó lentamente a la puerta, sus manos temblorosas abriéndola con precaución. Sacó la cabeza y pudo ver que todos los demás se veían tan confundidos como él.

Las luces titilaron, y de pronto el tren estaba en completa oscuridad. Neville cerró la puerta y se sentó rápidamente junto a Destiny. Hadrian pudo escuchar unos cuantos gritos y a los estudiantes correr de un lado a otro, pero nadie en su compartimento hizo sonido alguno, y mucho menos algún movimiento.

De repente Hadrian sentía mucho frío y vacilante estiró su mano en la oscuridad para tomar la de Daphne. Sintió un poco de calidez regresar a él al apretar su mano una vez y jalarla cerca de él.

Sintió como su corazón casi se detiene al ver andrajosas capas negras flotar frente a su compartimento. Una mano huesuda que no parecía completamente humana apareció y comenzó a deslizar la puerta para abrirla. Hadrian tragó con miedo, y titubeante alzó la varita en una posición amenazante, aunque no estaba seguro de que conociera algún hechizo contra esa criatura.

Hadrian sentía como si su cuerpo entero estuviera cubierto de hielo ya que todo sentimiento de calidez parecía haber desaparecido. Era como si nunca pudiera volver a sonreír, o incluso ver algo que no fuera oscuridad. En un momento de claridad pudo reconocer qué tipo de criatura era.

"Dementores," dejó salir Hermione en un respiro, expresando lo que Hadrian estaba pensando. Su voz tomó un tono de pavor mientras se pegaba más a la ventana. "E-ellos se alimentan de a-almas y son conocidos por absorber cualquier emoción y m-m-memorias felices."

Hadrian apenas registró que Daphne enterró su cabeza en su cuello cuando el dementor entró a su compartimento con su capa negra volando un poco con el frío viento que había traído consigo.

El dementor respiraba forzadamente y dejaba salir pequeños soplos que podían ver debido a la baja temperatura que había. Cada vez que la criatura respiraba, juraba que era como si otra memoria que le daba algún tipo de felicidad desapareciera.

Se arrastró hacía Hadrian, y los restos de la delicada capa negra rozaron las piernas de Draco. Draco se congeló de miedo, su cara palideció y sus ojos perdieron algo de su luz. Hadrian se paralizó, su varita aún apuntada a la criatura aunque era un esfuerzo inútil. Podía sentir cada onza de las pocas emociones positivas que tenía ser succionadas gradualmente hasta que era sólo un caparazón vacío.

De repente, una brillante luz apareció dentro de su compartimento pegándole directamente al dementor en la espalda. La cosa chilló en molestia y Hadrian se paralizó ante la vista de una horrible boca sangrienta y sin dientes. El dementor salió de la habitación cuando la luz no desapareció, y chilló una vez más antes de volar lejos.

Todos en el compartimento aún estabas paralizados del shock. Hadrian rápidamente se tragó el miedo para ver al hombre que había invocado el hechizo. Sus ojos se abrieron al reconocer al hombre que estaba durmiendo antes en el compartimento de Potter. El hombre tenía el cabello castaño peinado hacia un lado y los ojos inyectados en sangre mientras miraba dentro de la cabina.

"¿Todos bien?" preguntó con voz ronca, escaneando sus caras en busca de evidencia de algún daño.

Hadrian se sacudió el shock y asintió lentamente, todavía sintiendo el vacío en su cuerpo, aunque el entumecimiento parecía ir desapareciendo poco a poco y se iba llenando nuevamente de calidez.

"Tomen, coman algo de chocolate. Ayuda a que se recuperen. Por lo que pude ver ustedes fueron a los que les fue peor en el ataque, bueno, ustedes y el compartimento de Alexander Potter," el hombre calló y escaneó nuevamente la habitación. "Pero considerando que ninguno de ustedes se desmayó, diría que les fue mejor."

"¿Potter se desmayó?" preguntó con duda Neville, un brillo de diversión apareciendo en sus ojos con sólo pensarlo.

"Eso es lo que pasa cuando una de esas criaturas trata de succionarte el alma, sí," señaló el hombre. "No hagan muchas actividades esta noche, y traten de comer mucho en el festín. Estarán bien después de eso."

Se dio la vuelta para irse pero Draco, que finalmente había recobrado la voz, dijo arrastrando las palabras. "Disculpe, ¿quién es usted?"

"Remus Lupin, el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras," dijo saliendo por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Hermione dijera. "¿Cómo demonios abre siquiera esta escuela? Ataques de dementores, escaleras movedizas, perros de tres cabezas, un tipo de monstruo de Slytherin - ¿qué sigue? ¿estudiantes combatiendo dragones por diversión?"

* * *

 **Torre de Adivinación (3 de septiembre)**

La mujer de ojos saltones veía a su clase, el brillo de sus ojos caricaturescos resaltado por sus gigantes anteojos. Se llevó la masa de cabello rizado detrás de la oreja y su voz estaba ronca mientras hablaba. "Ahora veremos dentro de estas bolas de cristal como un ejercicio introductorio para nuestro tema de la semana."

Destiny rodó los ojos y codeó a su pareja, Neville, mientras que él preparaba la bola de cristal en el centro de la mesa. El aroma de incienso era muy intenso, Destiny estaba segura de que se iba ahogar con el olor de jazmín y sándalo.

"Echen un vistazo dentro de la bola de cristal, y escriban lo que vean. Debo advertirles, hay algunos de ustedes que tal vez no tengan el Don de la Vista, pero que eso no los desaliente. La adivinación es un arte difícil de dominar para muchos."

Destiny rodó los ojos, y miró la bola de cristal. Al principio sólo vio la cara distorsionada de Neville a través del traslucido objeto, pero pronto, la bola comenzó a llenarse de humo, haciendo que Destiny frunciera el ceño y viera más profundo. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando empezó a distinguir la figura de un gran perro, acechando por el bosque. Olfateaba el suelo unas cuantas veces antes de abrirse paso por los arbustos y acercándose a lo que parecía ser una mansión. Destiny parpadeó confusa y la imagen prontamente se disolvió.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, escribió lo que vio y espero a que Neville terminara con su 'Vistazo al Futuro'. Ocultó una sonrisa de suficiencia al ver la cara que hacía Neville al mirar la nebulosa bola y luego escribir algo. Farfullaba como quería ahogar lentamente a la profesora en el lago mientras escribía furiosamente en su hoja de trabajo.

"¿Qué viste?" preguntó tratando de ver su hoja.

Neville le guiñó un ojo. "Sólo pude ver tu bella cara, amor."

Destiny se sonrojó un poco y miró a su alrededor en pánico, asegurándose de que Hadrian seguía frustrado con las ambiguas nubes vaporosas en su bola de cristal. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y susurró en tono apanicado. "No aquí Neville. Alguien nos podría ver!"

"Eso lo hace más emocionante, ¿no lo crees? Oh, hola profesora Trelawney," Neville alzó la mirada, una perfecta expresión de bondad plasmada en sus aristocráticas facciones. Era casi como si no hubiera estado maldiciéndola e inventando varias formas de ahogarla hace tan sólo un minuto.

"Neville, mi niño. ¿Qué viste en la bola de cristal?" preguntó amable, parpadeando con sus grandes ojos en su dirección.

Neville escondió una sonrisa y se aclaró la garganta. "Vi relámpagos y fuego… y ehm- árboles. Y un oso gigante iba a chocar contra algo. ¿Eso quiere decir que estoy en peligro, profesora?"

"No querido. La agresividad del osos simboliza que estas agobiado en la vida, y si te mantienes así, seguro morirás. Los árboles simplemente están ahí para mostrarte todo el apoyo que tienes, y como puedes acercarte a ellos cuando lo necesites. El relámpago muestra tu pasión por la vida, y el fuego, bueno, creo que eso se explica solo," hizo una pausa y se rió para si misma. "Supongo que eres un gran guerrero y un excelente estudiante. Diez puntos para Slytherin."

Luego, Trelawney vio a Destiny y su papel. "¿Y tú Destiny? ¿Qué has visto?"

Destiny se calló un comentario sarcástico y contestó. "Vi a un perro negro gigante merodeando por el bosque. Olfateó el suelo y luego corrió por los arbustos hacia una mansión."

"¿Y?" dijo la profesora esperando a que continuara.

Destiny se alzó de hombros. "Eso es todo lo que vi. No hay más."

Trelawney suspiró. "Esta bien querida. Supongo que no todos son aptos para la adivinación. No te preocupes, muy pocos en el mundo mágico tienen el Don de la Vista. Tú simplemente eres como todos los demás. Los videntes son muy raros, Destiny. No creo que tengas lo que se necesita. Siempre tengo a unos cuantos estudiantes como tú cada año, pero tranquila, tal ves seas horrible para la adivinación, ya que ésta no puede ser enseñada. Pero haré lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarte a pasar este año. Tal vez Neville te pueda dar tutoría algunas veces, estoy casi segura que parece como si tuviera una vidente a su lado!"

La profesora caminó a revisar a otros estudiantes mientras Destiny la fulminaba con la mirada. Volteó rápidamente a ver a Neville. "¿Me acaba de decir que no tengo lo necesario para ser una vidente?"

Neville se rió en voz alta. "T-t-tú eres una verdadera vidente, y Trelawney dice que eres pésima para predecir el futuro!"

Destiny frunció el ceño. "Esa farsante. No sabría ni cómo es el futuro aunque se le presentara en frente."

"Estaría encantado de darte tutorías, Destiny," dijo en tono serio. "No todos pueden ser tan grandiosos como yo en adivinación."

Ella rodó los ojos. "Oh, por favor. Literalmente inventaste todo. Era 100% sandeces."

"Funcionó, ¿no es así?" preguntó Neville triunfante.

Destiny abrió la boca para responder con un comentario sarcástico, pero él la ignoró y continuó.

"Tal vez pueda darte la primer tutoría durante el primer viaje a Hogsmade. ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?"

Destiny alzó una ceja. "¿Y dónde exactamente planeas enseñarme el 'fascinante arte de la adivinación'?"

Neville se alzó de hombros. "Hay un café en Hogsmade al que mi abuela me solía llevar cuando era pequeño. No esta muy lleno, haciéndolo el lugar perfecto para que estudiemos a solas."

Destiny le sonrió de regreso, su irritación por la profesora de Adivinación ya olvidada. "Es una cita."

* * *

 **Dormitorio de Slytherin (6 de septiembre)**

 _Querido tío Sirius,_

 _Íbamos de camino a Hogwarts cuando el tren se detuvo abruptamente. Había dementores que se subieron al tren y uno incluso entró a nuestro compartimento. Sirius, fue horrible. No entiendo como pudiste pasar un minuto, y mucho menos todo tu tiempo en Azkaban rodeado de estas criaturas. Se sintió como si todas las emociones positivas en mi, fueran succionadas. Esas criaturas son horribles, y probablemente nos habrían absorbido el alma si no fuera por el nuevo profesor de DCAO. Su nombre es Remus Lupin y es probablemente el mejor profesor de DCAO que hemos tenido. El último profesor que tuvimos era como un pavoreal narcisista que intentaba enseñarnos sobre su color ideal de cabello en lugar de cómo defendernos._

 _De todas formas, escuché a los prefectos hablar y al parecer los dementores estaban en el tren porque te estaban buscando a ti, Sirius. Creían que ibas a intentar buscar a Alexander o a alguno de los otros Potter, y estaban listos para arrastrarte de vuelta a Azkaban. Dumbledore a autorizado que los dementores cuiden Hogwarts este año, así que entrar y salir de la escuela va a ser algo difícil._

 _Lo único bueno de estos dementores es que hicieron que Daphne y yo nos acercáramos, literalmente. También, tenías razón tío Sirius. Las chicas aman las joyas. Gracias por ayudarme a elegir el collar._

 _Estaré esperando tu respuesta,_

 _Hadrian Riddle_

Hadrian selló la carta y la dejó a un lado de su escritorio. Sacó otro pedazo de pergamino pero no lo dirigió a nadie ni puso trazo alguno de su nombre. Rápidamente escribió el mensaje:

 _Black se va a unir a nosotros, te lo aseguro. Yo personalmente me haré cargo de que no quede nada en su lado original a lo que regresar, y que haya todo en el nuestro a lo que aferrarse._

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy mis queridos lectores!

Recuerden que cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, advertencia, amenaza, o lo que sea, es bien recibida hahahaha

Ya casi termino de traducir el siguiente capítulo asi que espero poder subirlo la próxima semana!

Saludos!

ana karen malfoy


	4. Miedo

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a_** ** _LoveMyRomance_** ** _quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

Hola hola! muchas gracias por sus reviews, me dan a saber que todavía hay gente por ahí que no me odia y sigue leyendo la historia hahaha. Les traigo un nuevo capítulo! Espero que lo disfruten! Es un regalo atrasado del día del amor y la amistad hahaha

* * *

 **Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (7 de septiembre)**

Remus Lupin se paró frente a la clase analizando a los nuevos alumnos de tercer año. Estaban hablando entre ellos antes de que empezara oficialmente la clase, pero los temas de sus pláticas casi siempre le daban dolores de cabeza. ¿Desde cuándo 'las tetas aguadas de Merlín' era un insulto? Tal vez se estaba haciendo demasiado viejo para entender a los jóvenes.

Juzgando por el despliegue de corbatas verde y rojo, y notando la clara división entre los dos grupos, Remus concluyó que se trataba del famoso grupo de Slytherin y Gryffindor del que varios profesores le habían advertido.

Había algunos rostros familiares en el aula como su ahijado, Alexander Potter. Su ahijado era ciertamente… único, por decirlo de alguna manera. Después de todo, no todos los niños de trece años crecieron siendo El Elegido. Le había dado clases a Alexander desde que había sido proclamado el salvador del mundo mágico, pero en su opinión, el chico no era tan espectacular como todos decían. Sí, era decente con la magia, y sí, iba mejorando continuamente, pero seguramente había estudiantes con más habilidad que él. No es que le dijera eso a Dumbledore, o James. Aun así, saludó con la mano cuando Alexander lo saludó.

Su mirada viajó al otro lado del salón, donde los slyhterins estaban reunidos entorno a un muchacho alto y pelinegro que estaba recargado contra la pared – la imagen perfecta de un aristócrata.

 _Ah si, el famoso Hadrian Riddle._

Remus había escuchado diferentes opiniones de los profesores acerca de Hadrian Riddle. Mientras que la mayoría de ellos lo había alabado y aseguraban que ciertamente sería un excelente Ministro de magia algún día, Dumbledore había decretado que Riddle era un estudiante al que se tenía que vigilar constantemente. Aunque incluso Minerva había aceptado, algo reticente, que el chico era talentoso, Dumbledore insistía que había algo mas debajo de la máscara de estudiante perfecto.

Remus discretamente miró a Hadrian Riddle mientras hablaba con sus amigos. Sólo había visto al chico dos veces – la primera después del ataque del dementor – pero no veía nada malo con él. Aparte de su nombre, claro esta.

Dumbledore le había revelado que Hadrian era de hecho el hijo de Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. De acuerdo al director, Voldemort no sabía acerca de su hijo, y parecía que lo quería mantener así. Aunque Remus se sentía algo incómodo al dejar que el niño creyera que era huérfano, suponía que ésta era la única manera.

Además, Dumbledore podría estar correcto en sus suposiciones. Hadrian Riddle era un Slytherin, y estaba conectado a las familias Malfoy y Lestrange – ambas conocidas por ser ávidos mortífagos. Aunque estaba sorprendido de que Bellatrix fuera lo suficientemente humana como para reproducirse, y su heredera era por alguna razón Gryffindor, no cambiaba el hecho de que los Lestrange eran parte de la feliz banda de asesinos de Lord Voldemort.

Dumbledore también decía que los gestos y la forma de ser de Hadrian eran una copia exacta de los de su padre cuando iba a Hogwarts. A pesar de su cautivante personalidad, Hadrian Riddle no era alguien en quien se podía confiar.

Sin embargo, su amiga Lily Potter tenía otras ideas sobre el tema de Hadrian Riddle. Cuando había mencionado de pasada el nombre del chico durante una de sus conversaciones después de cenar, Lily se había iluminado y sus ojos se abrieron grandes y emocionados. Aparentemente, Lily creía que Riddle era su hijo.

Remus lanzó una rápida mirada al niño que se reía de algo que había dicho el chico Zabini. Con reticencia, admitía que con el cabello negro de Hadrian y sus penetrantes ojos verdes, podía pasar fácilmente como el hijo de James y Lily, Harry. Sólo había un problema: Harry Potter había muerto años atrás cuando los Potter lo mandaron lejos.

Él había estado ahí para consolar a Lily que había pasado días llorando. Se había atrincherado en su habitación, ni siquiera James podía quitar todos los encantamientos sobre la puerta. Mientras que James se había dado por vencido unos días después – declarando que su esposa saldría y se comportaría como una adulta cuando estuviera lista – Remus se quedó fuera de su puerta todos los días. Le rogaba que comiera algo, o que abriera la puerta. Casi una semana después, cuando por fin abrió la puerta, Remus casi se cae de espaldas al ver su estado. Sus mejillas estaban marcadas con surcos de lágrimas, las costillas sobresalían de su camisa, y su cabello parecía más un nido que otra cosa, aún así él cuidó de ella. Unos días después James se les unió y juntos trataron de regresar a Lily a su estado normal. Eventualmente las lágrimas cesaron, y parecía estar funcionando totalmente de nuevo. Pero Remus sabía que nunca sería la misma.

Su corazón se rompía por Lily, quien no podía aceptar la muerte de su hijo. Afirmaba que Harry había muerto porque lo había enviado lejos, y nunca había sido capaz de seguir adelante. Incluso su otro hijo, Alexander, no era suficiente para sacarla del sombrío aturdimiento en el que se encontraba desde las noticias sobre Harry.

Remus sacudió la cabeza para aclararse la mente y regresó su atención a la clase. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que la clase ya debería haber iniciado. Unos segundos después, las pláticas comenzaron a cesar cuando los alumnos sintieron la mirada del profesor.

Se aclaró la garganta y anunció. "Bienvenidos a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Esta clase va a ser más práctica que teórica, a diferencia de lo que han tenido en años anteriores. El punto de la defensa es usarla, no leer sobre ella," hizo una pausa y sonrió al ver que tenía toda la atención de la clase. "Hoy haremos un ejercicio básico para introducirnos al tema de la semana."

Se dio la vuelta y señaló con dramatismo el armario negro que se sacudía de un lado a otro. Los estudiantes se asustaron ante el movimiento e involuntariamente dieron un paso atrás.

Remus sonrió. "¿Alguien me puede decir qué cree que sea esto?"

"Es un armario, Señor!" dijo alguien desde atrás haciéndose el chistoso.

Él rodó los ojos. "Gracias, joven Thomas. Estoy seguro que todos sabemos que es un armario. Lo que quise decir es ¿qué es lo que esta dentro de él?"

"Lo más seguro es que sea un boggart, profesor Lupin. Les gusta esconderse en lugares oscuros y cerrados," dijo Hadrian con calma, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. "Te muestran tu peor miedo."

"Muy bien, joven Riddle," alabó Remus. "Ahora, ¿alguien puede decirme a qué se parece un boggart?"

La alta rubia al lado de Hadrian alzó una ceja. "Esa es una pregunta difícil. Nadie sabe cuál es la verdadera forma del boggart porque éste cambia dependiendo del miedo de cada persona. Yo puedo ver una banshee, pero Potter podría ver a su mamá."

Remus trató de callar las risas de la clase y dijo rápidamente. "No me interesan mucho sus comentario burlones, señorita Greengrass, pero esta en lo correcto. Diez puntos para Slytherin," se dirigió nuevamente a la clase. "Sólo hay una forma de deshacernos de un boggart, y es diciendo el hechizo 'Ridikkulous'. Díganlo todos conmigo… ¿Listos? _Ridikkulous_!"

" _Ridikkulous_!" dijo la clase en coro.

"Esta clase es ridícula," dijo Draco Malfoy por lo bajo, rodando los ojos al armario.

"Sólo por ese comentario Sr. Malfoy, ¿por qué no comienza usted?" sonrió inocentemente Remus, haciéndole señas al niño para que se acercara.

El chico de cabello platinado caminó lentamente hacia delante con una sonrisa de suficiencia y se paró frente a la clase, apuntando su varita con confianza al armario. Su pose orgullosa estaba llena de seguridad y Remus comenzó a sentir un poco de pena por él.

Vio al chico y dijo, "Ahora, alce la varita y-"

"No es posible, profesor. ¿No puede ver que mi brazo esta fracturado?" dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras.

"Ah sí, escuché sobre tu desafortunado incidente con el hipogrifo. Supongo que lo que dicen es cierto, sólo los dignos pueden controlar una criatura tan majestuosa," dijo Remus severo, tratando de esconder la sonrisa que amenazaba con aparecer en su cara.

El mocoso Malfoy frunció el ceño. "¿Me esta llamando indigno?"

"Sr. Malfoy, le estoy diciendo que prepare su varita de la manera que le convenga."

El chico refunfuñó y alzó la mano – la que no estaba lastimada – y le lanzó una mirada a su profesor dándole a entender que estaba listo.

"Clase, decir el encantamiento no es suficiente para repeler a un boggart. Lo que realmente lo vence es la risa. Para hacerle cara a esta criatura deben usar su magia para hacer que el boggart tome la forma de aquello que les haga reír. Conviertan su miedo en algo que les haga gracia. ¿Entendido?" dijo Remus, pasando la mirada por sus estudiantes. Cuando vio que la mayoría asintió, volteó a ver a Draco.

"¿Esta listo, Sr. Malfoy?"

El chico farfulló algo que Remus asumió como un 'sí'. Se paró detrás de él y sacó su varita abriendo el armario. La clase contuvo el aliento a la vez que las dos puertas se abrían.

Una pálida mano agarró el marco de la puerta y una fina bota de piel de dragón salió del armario. Pronto, un hombre apareció con un largo y lacio cabello rubio y una fría expresión plasmada en la cara.

"Draco," habló Lucius Malfoy mirando con desprecio a su hijo. "¿Qué es eso de que una sangre sucia es mejor que tú en el colegio?"

El hombre caminó hacia Draco, quien estaba congelado en su lugar y más pálido de lo normal, y sus ojos brillaron con furia.

"Es una pena que mi único hijo sea tan inútil que ni siquiera pueda competir con una sangre sucia. Sabía que debía haberte roto el cuello cuando tuve la oportunidad. Mírate Draco. Tan débil. Tan inútil. Tan propenso al fracaso," se burló el Malfoy mayor, una sonrisa cruel formándose en sus labios.

"Draco, usa el encantamiento. Es sólo un boggart. Fuérzalo a convertirse en algo que te haga reír. Recuerda el encantamiento," le urgió Remus. Puso una mano sobre el hombro del chico para sacarlo del trance en el que parecía estar metido.

Al parecer funcionó ya que la mirada de Draco se aclaró y su boca se frunció en determinación. Alzó la varita y gritó "Riddikkulos."

Una espiral de humo envolvió al boggart y de repente, Lucius Malfoy estaba vestido en ropa de mujer. Una capa color fucsia colgaba de sus hombros, y un extravagante sombrero blanco adornaba su cabello rubio.

Draco rió, el dolor desapareciendo lentamente de sus facciones. Su respiración se normalizó al ver a su padre pasearse con ropa de mujer, y finalmente se movió.

"Miren, Malfoy le tiene miedo a su papi!" exclamó Alexander Potter con burla, haciendo que la mayoría de los Gryffindor estallara en carcajadas.

El chico Malfoy se puso rojo pero se negó a decir algo. Regresó a donde estaban congregados los demás Slytherin sin decir una sola palabra. Remus notó que varios de los Slytherin también estaban pálidos, sin duda compartían el mismo miedo a sus crueles padres. Destiny Lestrange palmeó el hombro de Draco de manera reconfortante, y le susurró algo que lo hizo sonreir suavemente.

Remus no hizo ningún comentario, aunque podía entender por completo el miedo del joven Malfoy. Cuando él iba en Hogwarts, su profesor de DCAO había hecho la misma introducción al boggart. El boggart de su viejo amigo Sirius Black había sido muy parecido, sólo que era su madre a la que le tenía miedo, no su padre. Nadie podía culpar a Sirius, Walburga Black era realmente una pesadilla.

Remus se negó a que su humor decayera al pensar en su amigo Sirius Black, asi que volteó y le ordenó a la clase que formara una línea.

"El Sr. Malfoy hizo un excelente trabajo, pero ahora es momento de que todos lo intenten. Recuerden el hechizo y traten lo más que puedan de no olvidar que es sólo un boggart," les ordenó mientras los alumnos se peleaban por hacer la línea.

De alguna manera, Ronald Weasley quedó al inicio de la fila, y tragó en seco al ver al boggart cambiar en varias formas. Finalmente, el boggart se convirtió en una araña gigante que cerraba las pinzas amenazadoramente hacia el chico.

"Vaya," dijo con voz chillona. "Es una maldita araña gigante."

Vio con horror como la araña se acercaba, y fue sólo hasta que Remus lo instó a decir el hechizo que supo qué hacer. Alzó la varita tembloroso y dijo "Riddikulous."

Un patín apareció en cada una de las patas de la araña quien batallaba por mantenerse de pie, resbalándose y cayendo por todo el piso.

Mientras el resto de la clase se reía del espectáculo, Parvati Patil dio un paso al frente. Inmediatamente el boggart tomó la forma de una momia ensangrentada, y la chica tragó nerviosa mientras se le acercaba. Por suerte, pareció reunir todo el coraje y gritó el hechizo antes de que el monstruo se le acercara más.

Cada vez que un estudiante nuevo pasaba al frente, el boggart cambiaba de formas. Aunque muchos de ellos tenía miedo de cosas comunes como arañas, serpientes, y banshees, para la diversión de Remus, algunos boggarts tomaron la forma de Minerva y Severus.

Daphne Greengrass dio un paso titubeante después de que la mano cortada de Dean Thomas se convirtiera en un bailarín títere de calcetín. Su postura era rígidamente recta, su cara permanecía sin expresión mientras el boggart cambiaba de forma frente a ella.

Para su horror, el boggart cayó a sus pies asumiendo la forma de cadáver. El boggart se multiplicó y más cuerpos aparecieron haciendo que Daphne jadeara de horror.

Remus podía reconocer los cuerpos como los de Astoria Greengrass, Hadrian Riddle, Destiny Lestrange, y dos adultos que, Lupin asumió, eran los padres de la chica. Los cuerpos se siguieron multiplicando y más amigos y familiares suyos aparecieron muertos, desangrándose en el suelo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Daphne apretó fuertemente los dientes y parecía que estuviera recitando 'No es real, no es real,' por lo bajo. Levantó su varita sin titubear y dijo con firmeza "Riddikkulos."

Los cuerpos dejaron de ser cadáveres y tenían un atuendo de payaso. Remus pudo ver a Daphne dejar salir un suspiro de alivio, aunque el dolor en sus facciones no se había ido del todo. Sus manos estaban pegadas a sus costados mientras regresaba con los Slytherin.

Cuando llegó con el grupo, Hadrian Riddle la tomó con delicadeza del codo y la llevó hacia él para abrazarla. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la temblorosa figura de la chica y parecía estarle susurrando algo a lo que ella asentía, pero sus ojos aún se veían llorosos. Todos sus amigos le dieron palabras de alivio, Remus alejó la mirada sintiendo que estaba entrometiéndose en un momento privado.

"¿Quién sigue?" preguntó, ignorando las miradas fulminantes que varios slyhterins le mandaban.

"Yo!" gritó Alexander, empujando con rudeza al pequeño niño que estaba al frente de la fila. Antes de que Remus pudiera objetar, el boggart comenzó a cambiar de forma.

Se expandió enormemente y se alzaba por sobre toda la clase. Comenzó a sisear y deslizarse hacia la clase. Para su horror, Remus se dio de cuenta de que la serpiente gigante era un…

"Basilisco," dijo Hadrian Riddle con asombro, viendo a la gran serpiente con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo.

Alexander se había congelado de miedo, su cerebro palpitaba con una extraña memoria de la serpiente gigante. El basilisco boggart abrió ampliamente sus mandíbulas, el veneno era visible escurriendo de sus afilados dientes hacia el piso. Sus ojos eran de un amarillo brillante y despiadado.

Alexander Potter miró directo a los letales ojos antes de colapsar en el piso.

Remus Lupin ignoró los gritos de la clase y saltó frente a Alexander, cerrando los ojos hasta que pudo escuchar al boggart cambiar de forma. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró de frente con su ya familiar miedo, la luna llena. Dijo el hechizo y la luna se convirtió en un globo que volaba por todo el salón mientras se desinflaba. Rápidamente, Remus movió su varita para enviar el globo de regreso al armario, y cerró las puertas tan pronto como pudo.

Respiró con dificultad mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento y calmaba sus latidos hasta parecer menos aterrado. Cuando se recobró, volteó hacia la totalmente asustada clase. Todos estaban en silencio mientras trataban de tranquilzarse.

Una chica de los Gryffindor caminó indecisa hacia donde Alexander Potter estaba tirado en el piso. Jadeó y se cubrió la boca con las manos.

"Oh Merlín! La cosa esa, la serpiente, lo paralizó! Está muerto!" gritó en pánico.

Destiny Lestrange se acercó y pateó ligeramente uno de los costados del chico, y observó como su pecho subía y bajaba a pesar de estar inconsciente. "No esta muerto," dijo rodando los ojos. "Creo que sólo se desmayó de miedo. Basilisco o no, esa cosa es sólo un boggart. No tiene las mismas cualidades mortales que un verdadero basilisco."

Remus Lupin se aclaró la garganta. "Me parece que con esto terminamos la lección de hoy. Ehm, lean… las páginas 120 – 145 de su libro de texto para el jueves," hizo una pausa y señaló a su ahijado. "¿Alguno de los compañeros de casa de Alexander podrían llevarlo a la enfermería? Pueden retirarse."

* * *

 **(9 de septiembre)**

Después de dos meses de estar cautivo en la mansión Riddle – con ese monstruo conocido como Lord Voldemort – Sirius Black se encontraba con una confusión interna. Una cosa era escaparse de Azkaban como el criminal que no era, pero otra era el vivir en el no-tan-humilde hogar del enemigo número uno del mundo mágico.

Lo mas atemorizante fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no quería abandonar la comodidad de la mansión todavía.

En su defensa, después de pasar años en una sucia y minúscula celda en Azkaban – encarcelado por un crimen que no cometió – nadie podía culparlo por buscar refugio en la lujosa mansión Riddle.

En la mansión Riddle, no era degradado a ser tratado como un animal. En la mansión Riddle, no era confinado en una reducida y asquerosa celda. Incluso _Lord Voldemort_ tenía más humanidad que los guardias y dementores de Azkaban.

Cuando Bellatrix lo había arrastrado por primera vez a la impresionante mansión, Sirius esperaba que lo arrojaran en uno de los calabozos medievales, o que lo encadenaran en un sótano en cuanto llegara. Para su sorpresa, fue dirigido a una inmensa y lujosa suite, con esponjosas almohadas, y elfos a su disposición las 24/7.

Su nuevo closet – que estaba lleno de ropa hecha a medida y costosos zapatos – era cuatro veces más grande que su antigua celda en Azkaban. Cada semana, una discreta bruja que trabajaba en algún elegante salón de belleza venía a cortarle el cabello, arreglando su apariencia para que pareciera la imagen perfecta de un caballero sangre pura.

Era libre de pasearse por los amplios terrenos de la mansión Riddle, aunque algunas áreas estaban restringidas por poderosas barreras mágicas. Había descubierto eso a la mala cuando intentó abrir uno de los cuartos de juntas. Trataba de dejar su recorrido de la mansión en lo mínimo, por miedo a encontrarse con algún mortífago e iniciar una pelea. Sería difícil para él defenderse sin una varita. De hecho, su falta de varita era la única evidencia física de su estatus como prisionero.

Aún así, Sirius Black era un hombre de gran lealtad. Años antes había jurado una y otra vez que preferiría pudrirse en Azkaban a ser un _huésped_ de Lord Voldemort.

Pero sus colegas en la Orden no sabían de lo que hablaban cuando hicieron los mismos juramentos. Nunca habían estado en Azkaban. Era fácil decir que preferían pudrirse en ese lugar cuando nunca han sufrido en sus celdas. La verdad es que nunca habían entendido el verdadero significado de Azkaban. Ni siquiera él entendía cómo es que había sobrevivido. La prisión no sólo te destruía físicamente; te fracturaba la mente y te rompía el alma.

Pero Sirius había sobrevivido. Había permanecido leal a la Orden, aún cuando ésta le había dado la espalda. Aunque estuviera residiendo en la guarida del enemigo, él aún seguía siendo leal a la Orden.

La única razón por la que se había quedado en la mansión Riddle tanto tiempo era por la inquietante duda que seguía apareciendo en su mente después de que Harry – o Hadrian, su nuevo nombre ahora – le enseñara todos esos periódicos.

Sirius había pasado días re-leyendo los diarios y las cosas hirientes que su mejor amigo, James Potter, decía sobre él. Era difícil creer que su mejor amigo pudiera hacer algo como eso. Sin embargo, Sirius tenía fe en su amigo, incluso después de todos los titulares y las citas "directas de la fuente".

Tenía que haber una explicación para las duras palabras de James. Tal vez todo era parte de un plan, o tal vez los periódicos mentían y en realidad nunca dijo esas palabras. Los periódicos podían mentir. Sirius sabía que tenía que buscar respuestas, pero no podía hacerlo mientras estuviera encerrado en la mansión Riddle. Y por lo tanto, decidió darle una visita a su amigo.

No fue difícil robar una varita de uno de los mortífagos borrachos una noche. Mientras el pobre hombre roncaba fuertemente contra la pared, Sirius le sacó la varita y la guardó en su capa. Esperó a que Voldemort hubiera ido a algún lugar fuera del país y sigilosamente se escabulló mientras todos se reunían para cenar.

La parte difícil era pasar por las barreras, no los guardias. Mientras los guardias podían ser engañados fácilmente, las barreras definitivamente no. Hace unos días había hecho unas pruebas y llegó a la conclusión de que estaban hechas para mantenerlo dentro.

Sin embargo, no estaban diseñadas para mantener a su _otra_ forma dentro, fue lo que descubrió rápidamente. Por eso, había cambiado a su forma de animago horas antes y había pasado como si nada por las barreras.

Corrió en su forma de animago por lo que parecieron horas hasta que finalmente salió del bosque y encontró un lugar para aparecerse. Le costó un poco de trabajo recordar el lugar exacto de donde estaba la mansión Potter, asi que decidió aparecerse unos kilómetros más lejos y así no activar ninguna alarma.

Sirius se movió por el bosque para no llamar la atención. Comenzó a llover y algunos relámpagos brillaron en el cielo oscuro antes de que finalmente pudiera ver la exquisita mansión Potter a través de las ramas. Era hora de obtener algunas respuestas.

* * *

James Potter se tensó en el momento que entró a su estudio. Lentamente llevó su mano hacia su varita que estaba guardado en su capa de auror. Observo la habitación con discreción mientras caminaba, examinando todo con evidente paranoia.

"James," dijo una voz familiar entre las sombras.

El auror Potter se quedó quieto, su sangre congelándose al darse cuenta de que reconocía esa voz. La voz que había reído con él, bromeado con él, hablado con él, a la que le había confiado hasta su alma hace tantos años. Sintió una oleada de pánico apoderarse de él y agarró su varita para sentirse seguro. Trató de darse la vuelta pero para su total consternación, se dio cuenta de que no podía mover los pies del piso. En su lugar, se conformó con sólo mover la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde venía la voz.

"Sirius Black…" dijo James, saboreando el desprecio en su boca. "Han pasado muchos años."

A la vez que las sombras que lo ocultaban se desvanecían, Sirius dio un paso adelante con una mirada cautelosa. Sus manos estaban pegados a sus costados y sus ojos parecían contener una emoción indescifrable. Con su cabello expertamente arreglado y su ropa lujosa, se veía bastante bien para alguien que había escapado de Azkaban hace tan solo un mes.

"No quiero lastimarte, James," dijo Sirius en voz baja sacando su varita de su bolsillo. "Si dejo libres tus piernas, no quiero una pelea. ¿Entendido?"

Cuando James asintió, Sirius dijo un encantamiento en voz baja y movió su varita. Unos segundos después, James sacudió las piernas para checar que realmente estuvieran libres. Se dio la vuelta para ver a su ex mejor amigo cuando estuvo satisfecho.

"Debes estarte preguntando por qué vine aquí. Especialmente ya que tú eres el que esta al mando de la investigación en mi contra," comenzó Sirius. "Estoy arriesgando mucho al venir. Pero no estoy aquí para lastimarte, James. Quiero una explicación. Quiero saber qué pudo pasar para que mi _mejor amigo_ perdiera toda la fe en mi y me llamara un asqueroso criminal. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que me traicionaras de esa manera?"

Un furioso tono rojizo comenzó a subir por su cuello y James Potter comenzó a sentirse furioso ante las palabras de su antiguo mejor amigo. Hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, como si alguien le hubiera dado un golpe y rugió. "¿Traicionarte? Hablemos mejor de como me traicionaste tú, como traicionaste a toda la Orden!"

"No hice nada de eso!" siseó Sirius ante la mera insinuación de que hubiera hecho algo para lastimar a los que habían sido prácticamente su única familia.

"Te ayudé a escaparte de tu loca familia y su supremacía de la sangre cuando estábamos en Hogwarts! Mi familia te acogió cuando nadie mas lo hizo! Todos estuvimos ahí para ti – Yo, Lunático, y Colagusano! Pero luego nos traicionaste!" gritó James Potter, sus lentes torciéndose por su violento movimiento de manos. Sacudió la cabeza con disgusto, recargándose contra su largo escritorio de caoba. "Una vez mortífago, siempre mortífago, supongo."

"¿Qué carajo quiere decir eso, Potter?" gruñó Sirius, chispas de magia rodeando su ondulado cabello.

"Quiere decir que eres igual a tu familia de mortífagos, Black! Nacidos para servir a un viejo loco y estar a su total disposición. Apuesto a que corriste directo a tu querido amo tan pronto como te escapaste de Azkaban como todos los demás!" dijo James con desdén.

"No soy un mortífago!" rugió Sirius remangándose la camisa para que viera su desnudo, libre de marca tenebrosa, ante brazo. "No soy uno de ellos! No te traicioné!"

James Potter explotó y se lanzó contra el ex convicto. Sus manos se cerraron alrededor de la garganta de Sirius y sus ojos brillaban con fuego mientras siseaba. "¿Llamas nada a matar a doce muggles? ¿llamas nada a darnos la espalda a todos nosotros y unirte a los mortífagos? Vimos la evidencia. Tú mataste a esos inocentes muggles y conjuraste la marca tenebrosa en el cielo! Siempre fuiste uno de ellos!"

Sirius sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y parpadeó, sorprendido con la revelación. Sintió su garganta cerrarse, y dejó salir con voz ahogada. "Yo no lo hice."

"Cállate!" siseó James, presionando con mas fuerza su cuello hasta que Sirius comenzó a ver manchas negras.

"James… por favor," dijo con voz rasposa. "Sólo escúchame. Te lo suplico."

James Potter dudó y la expresión de hostilidad en su cara bajó un poco de intensidad. Rechinó los dientes y enojado aventó a Sirius a un lado.

Sirius jadeó ante la súbita cantidad de aire que llenó sus pulmones, y se quedó en el piso hasta que su respiración volvió a la normalidad. Cuando sintió que su garganta dejaba de arder, sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y susurró. "Yo no lo hice."

"Si, claro Can-Black. Te vimos," bufó el auror, caminando a su escritorio. Se tiró en la silla detrás del mismo, y puso las piernas sobre la superficie. "Las pilas de evidencia sobre tu caso son mas altas que tú, sin mencionar que tengo putos ojos y te vi ahí!"

"James, no recuerdo que ese evento hubiera pasado. Debo de haber estado bajo el imperio porque nunca haría algo asi, y lo sabes," rogó Sirius.

"Ya no sé quién eres," dijo James viendo por la ventana. "No pude reconocerte ese día con esa mirada cruel en los ojos y esa sonrisa de satisfacción al ver todos esos cuerpos mutilados."

Sirius sintió cómo se le revolvía el estómago con la mera descripción del suceso y tomó un hondo respiro. "James, te lo juro, lo juro por nuestra amistad, nunca hice eso. Debo de haber estado bajo un imperio!"

James se encogió de hombros. "Eso es lo que todos los mortífagos utilizan como excusa," hizo una pausa y miró con odio a Sirius. "Quién sabe qué más hayas orquestrado. Podrías haber torturado a Alexander y Harry, por todo lo que sé."

"¿Harry?" Sirius frunció el ceño. "Nunca haría algo asi. Él me di– No importa! Me conoces, James. No puedo creer que después de todo lo que hemos vivido, pienses que podría hacer algo tan terrible como eso."

James Potter se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, sus ojos parecían estar en un debate interno. Finalmente, dejó salir un suspiro frustrado, "Canuto, quiero creerte. Créeme, realmente quiero hacerlo. Pero hay tanta evidencia-"

"Por favor, James. Créeme. Nunca me uniría a ese horrible grupo de asesinos. Nunca te lastimaría a ti, o a tu familia, o a la Orden. Incluso tomaría Veritaserum para probar mi inocencia."

James Potter estudió su sincera expresión, y después de un momento de silencio, alzó una ceja. "¿Realmente tomarías Veritaserum?"

Sirius no dudo en responder. "Por supuesto. Cualquier cosa para probarte que soy inocente."

De repente, la dura mirada se desvaneció del rostro de James y sus ojos se suavizaron. "Te creo."

"¿En serio? Puedo tomar el suero si quieres," insistió Sirius.

James se paró de su escritorio y cruzó rápidamente la distancia entre ellos, dándole unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda a su amigo. "Te creo, Canuto. Nunca te ofrecerías a tomar Veritaserum si no estuvieras diciendo la verdad."

Sirius sintió sus hombros relajarse y una sonrisa adornó su cara. "Te he extrañado, Cornamenta. Ha sido tanto tiempo," su cara se obscureció un poco. "Y esos años parecieron alargarse en Azkaban."

James Potter guió a Sirius al par de sillones y le hizo un ademan para que se sentara. Se volteó para ir por dos vasos de cristal y una botella de Ogden's y sirvió dos tragos. Le entregó uno a Sirius y se sentó en el otro sillón. "¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre eso con un vaso de whiskey de fuego en la mano?"

Y Sirius lo hizo. Contó su historia de horror, algo incómodo, y James Potter asentía de vez en cuando con simpatía. Explicó todo lo que le había pasado, el abuso que había experimentado a manos de los guardias. Su voz se entrecortaba mientras recontaba toda la humillación y el dolor por el que había pasado durante su estadía en Azkaban.

James se levantó justo cuando estaba terminando de contar su historia. Hizo una mueca de disculpa y dijo. "Tengo que ir al baño, pero sírvete más whiskey si quieres," su cara se iluminó cuando un pensamiento cruzó su mente. "Oh! Voy a despertar a Lily! Va a estar encantada de verte," hizo una pausa y lo vio apenado. "Ya sabes, una vez que le expliquemos todo. Sino, te asesinaría nada mas al ver tu cara."

Sirius rio nerviosamente y se sirvió otro vaso de whiskey mientras James salía por la puerta. No podía creer que su amigo lo había aceptado de regreso a pesar de todo por lo que había pasado. Estaba a punto de tomar un trago de su bebida cuando las puertas de la oficina fueron abiertas suavemente.

"Eso fue rápido – Oh! Hola Lily!" exclamó Sirius. Alzó una ceja a su falta de reacción y preguntó. "¿Viste a James?"

Lily Potter cerró rápidamente las puertas detrás de ella y sus ojos se movieron por todo el estudió con evidente paranoia. Se acercó al hombre, el cual se tensó en el sillón con miedo a que realmente lo fuera a asesinar.

"Necesitas irte de aquí, Sirius," habló rápido. "Es James… llamó a los aurores al segundo de salir del estudio. Estarán aquí en cualquier momento."

Su mandíbula cayó abierta, un atisbo de duda apareciendo en su mente. "No, no lo haría – Yo sólo – Nosotros acabamos de hablar, él entendió. Me perdonó."

"Créeme. Mi esposo…" Lily se quedó callada por un segundo, perdida en sus pensamientos y luego sacudió la cabeza. "No es el mismo hombre que solía ser. La guerra lo cambió. Ya no es tu mejor amigo."

"¿Él no me creyó?" susurró Sirius mirando por la ventana en un intento de controlar sus emociones. "Después de todo este tiempo. Creí que-"

"Sirius!" siseó la mujer. "Ahora no es el momento. Tengo que sacarte de aquí o iras de vuelta a Azkaban!"

Sirius ignoró sus advertencias y siguió viendo por la ventana con expresión preocupada. "¿Tú me crees, Lily?" preguntó.

"Por supuesto que sí. Mi esposo puede estar ciego ante la verdad, pero yo sé que tú nunca harías algo contra nosotros. Somos familia."

"¿Por qué todo mundo me esta ayudando de la nada? Primero Bellatrix, ahora tú. No puedo confiar en nadie hoy en día, ¿no es así?" se preguntó, tomando un trago de su vaso sin prisas. "Parece extraño."

"Sirius," Lily puso una mano en su hombro y lo miró con ojos suplicantes. "Si no te ayudo a salir de aquí te van a atrapar. Te van a dar el beso. No van a esperar a que estés de vuelta en Azkaban. Te mataran en cuanto te vean!"

Él la miró fijamente y finalmente asintió cuando vio la sinceridad en sus ojos. Dejó su vaso sobre la mesa y dejó que Lily lo guiara fuera del estudio. Corrieron por varias salas mientras la pelirroja lo guiaba por los varios corredores de la mansión Potter.

Escucharon el fuerte sonido de pisadas yendo hacia su dirección y Lily lo arrojó detrás de un par de pesadas cortinas de terciopelo. Sirius contuvo la respiración al escuchar las pisadas acercarse a donde estaban. Supuso que eran los aurores que James había llamado.

Casi tropieza de miedo al escuchar una voz seria y profunda dirigirse a Lily.

"Lady Potter, por favor no se alarme, pero el auror Potter reportó que el fugitivo Sirius Black entró a su casa hace media hora. ¿Lo ha visto por algún lado? Pensamos que puede estar en cualquier lugar de la mansión."

"Santo Merlín! ¿Esta en la casa?" Lily hizo una pausa y luego ahogó un grito. "¿Podría estar por la escalera Este? Escuché varios ruidos por ahí cuando caminaba al estudio de James pero pensé que era uno de los elfos!"

Hubo unos cuantos murmullos y el auror respondió serio. "Iremos a checar ahí, señora. No se alarme. Mientras tanto, nos gustaría que se quedara aquí. Dejaremos al auror Jenkins para que la proteja en caso de que el criminal pase por aquí."

"No necesito protección! Soy una bruja competente, auror Finneran. Gracias por su preocupación, pero parece que se les ha olvidado que he peleado en varias batallas con mortífagos. Puedo arreglármelas con un Sirius Black," bufó Lily con altanería.

"Lady Potter, insistimos-"

"Hay una asesino acechando en la mansión, y aún así, ¿sigue discutiendo conmigo? ¿es por esto que mi marido le paga tanto?" gritó. "Yo puedo cuidar de mi misma. Su trabajo es encontrarlo, asi que hágalo!"

Después del regaño, los aurores se marcharon y el corredor quedó en silencio cuando sus pisadas se alejaron. Sirius escuchó a Lily suspirar con alivio, y rápidamente abrió la cortina cuando se aseguró de que no hubiera moros en la costa.

"No tenemos mucho tiempo, tenemos que irnos ahora," susurró Lily tomando su mano y arrastrándolo por el corredor. Se asomó por la esquina del corredor y rápidamente lo guió por otro oscuro pasillo. Las voces que se escuchaban eran distantes, pero Sirius sabía que habían rodeado la propiedad.

Lily tocó con varita el retrato en la pared y éste se abrió. Una serie de escalones descendían al pasaje secreto, y por lo que Sirius podía ver, estaba completamente en tinieblas.

"Este pasaje secreto esta bajo tierra, te llevara a una parte segura del bosque fuera de la propiedad. Hay un punto de aparición cerca, asi que puedes ir a donde quieras desde ahí," explicó, volteando a ver a sus espaldas para asegurarse que nadie los descubriera.

Sirius asintió y entró al pasaje. Hizo una pausa y miró a la bonita pelirroja con ojos amables. "Gracias por creer en mi. ¿Qué puedo hacer para pagarte?"

"Sólo necesito saber una cosa," comenzó ella.

"Lo que sea, Lily," prometió Sirius.

Sus ojos brillaban intensamente y dijo en un murmuro. "Harry. Necesito saber si- si él sigue con vida. Te escuché, ¿sabes? Estaba escuchando desde afuera mientras tú y James discutían. Estuviste a punto de decir 'Harry me dijo' pero te detuviste. James no se dio cuenta, pero yo sí. ¿Por qué te detuviste, Sirius? Dijiste que Harry te dijo algo. Pero eso es imposible," hizo una pausa. "Dumbledore me dijo que Harry había muerto."

Los ojos del hombre destellaron con enojo. "No confíes en él Lily. Por la seguridad de ambos."

Lily tomó sus manos y lo miró con ojos llorosos. "Te estoy rogando que me digas, Sirius. Ya cometí un error antes. Necesito saber si mi hijo – mi Harry – esta vivo. Por favor."

Sirius sintió como su determinación se derrumbaba al ver el dolor en los ojos de la mujer. Con gentileza presionó sus labios contra su mejilla manchada de lágrimas como si le estuviera dando un beso de despedida.

Casi inaudiblemente susurró. "Esta vivo, Lily. Pero no es tu hijo, y ya no es tu Harry."

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS SIN CUENTA EN FF**

 _SALESIA_ \- Muchas gracias como siempre por tu review! Sí, ya vamos a empezar un poco más atisbos de celos e interés por parte de Draco hacia Hermione :D cosa que creo que a muchos les va a agradar hahaha pero mientras tanto seguimos con todo le demás hahahha Saludos!

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!

Hasta el próximo mes! :D

ana karen malfoy


	5. Abandono

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a_** ** _LoveMyRomance_** ** _quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por seguir la historia! Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo!

* * *

 **Mansión Potter (10 de septiembre)**

Lily, distraída, se sirvió una taza de té, mirando por los ventanales que se alzaban del piso al techo e iluminaban por completo la cocina. Sus pies estaban enfundados en unas pantunflas rosas de conejo y su cabello estaba atado sin cuidado. Mientras se sentaba en la mesa de caoba tallada a mano, no pudo evitar pensar en la turbulenta noche anterior.

Después de que ayudara a Sirius a escapar sin ningún rasguño, había regresado a la entrada para encontrar a los hombres de su esposo todavía husmeando por toda la propiedad en busca del "traidor". Había visto toda la búsqueda desde el rellano de las escaleras, sus facciones desprovistas de cualquier emoción para que no se viera el disgusto que le causaba toda la situación.

Él era el _mejor_ amigo de James.

Lily se sentía enferma al ver a los aurores echar abajo puertas de su casa y lanzar maldiciones a cualquier cosa que se moviera en su búsqueda. Con las varitas en alto y la mirada dura en sus caras, Lily sabía que no dudarían en matarlo.

Pensó que James conocía a Sirius más que a nadie. Habían sido más que hermanos cuando eran jóvenes. Esos dos eran inseparables; pensaba que no había nada que pudiera separarlos.

Pero eso era antes, cuando todo era mas sencillo. Eso era cuando su esposo no apuntaba con su varita a sus amigos. Eso era cuando no le daba la espalda a su familia. Antes, cuando era el hombre del que se había enamorado.

Este hombre, el que la había convencido de abandonar a su hijo para siempre, no era su James. Este hombre, que había llamado a un grupo de aurores y traicionado a su mejor amigo, no era su James.

Lily sabía que Sirius era inocente. No tenía evidencia ni manera alguna de probar su inocencia, pero ella sabía, en su corazón, que Sirius era incapaz de matar a alguien. No lo había creído cuando lo habían acusado la primera vez, y ciertamente no lo hacía ahora.

Cuando escuchó las fuertes voces en el estudio de James la noche anterior, bajó silenciosamente las escaleras y presionó la oreja contra la puerta. Escuchó a Sirius rogar, y pudo escuchar igualmente la sinceridad en sus palabras. Pensó que James también lo había escuchado, hasta que salió del estudio e inmediatamente llamó a la base de aurores para que capturaran al "criminal" en su casa.

Lily agarró la taza fuertemente por el asa hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Recordaba como su sangre hervía de enojo por las acciones de su esposo, y en ese momento, no pensó. Entró al estudio con toda la intención de ayudar a Sirius a escapar.

Fue solo cuando Sirius expresó su gratitud que Lily recordó la conversación que había escuchado en el estudio: Sirius había mencionado que Harry había hablado con él.

Pero antes de que James y ella lo abandonaran, Harry nunca le había dirigido la palabra a nadie. De hecho, las primeras palabras de Harry habían sido una cruel sorpresa para los dos.

El familiar dolor en el pecho creció al recordar las primeras palabras de Harry, el recuerdo constante de sus despiadadas acciones hace tanto años. Sus primeras palabras habían sido una espeluznante y calmada expresión de odio que aún atormentaba su mente.

No había manera de que Sirius hubiera hablado con Harry antes de su injusto encarcelamiento en Azkaban. Lo cual llevó a Lily a la conclusión de que había hablado con Harry _después_ de escapar de la prisión.

Pero Dumbledore había dicho que Harry estaba muerto. La había mirado a los ojos y le había dicho que su querido hijo había muerto. El viejo ese no le había dado más explicación, no le había enseñado ningún cuerpo, y le había ordenado que no hiciera mas que aceptar su muerte.

Todos aquellos que sabían de la existencia de Harry le habían dado miradas llenas de compasión, pensando que estaba loca por seguir aferrada a la esperanza de que su hijo seguía vivo.

"Pobre Lily," decían en susurros. "Esta tan desconsolada que no puede ver la verdad."

Pero Sirius le había dicho la verdad.

 _Su Harry estaba vivo_.

El sólo pensarlo hacía que sus manos temblaran involuntariamente haciendo que posara la taza en la mesa.

Estaba vivo. Respirando, viviendo, consciente – _vivo_. Retorcía las manos en su regazo al pensar en su hijo, su Harry. Se preguntaba dónde estaba. Qué estaba haciendo. ¿Estaba merodeando por las calles de Londres, teniendo que mendigar para poder sobrevivir? ¿Alguien lo acogió? ¿Alguien ayudó a su pobre y solitario hijo?

"Buenos días, Lily," dijo su esposo entrando a la cocina, sacándola de un golpe de sus pensamientos. Presionó un beso sobre su cabello, sin notar la manera en que se tensaba ante el contacto.

Tomó un plato de huevos con pan tostado que los elfos habían preparado y el periódico de la mañana antes de sentarse en el asiento frente a ella. No había ni un rastro de inquietud en su rostro.

El auror señaló la tetera, "¿Me puedes servir una taza?"

Lily asintió después de un segundo de titubeo. Tomó la tetera y caminó al gabinete para sacar otra taza. Puso la taza frente a él y añadió primero dos cucharaditas de azúcar, justo como sabía que le gustaba.

Cuando empezó a servir el té, no pudo evitar notar a su esposo hojear con entusiasmo la sección de quidditch.

No se veía afectado por los eventos de la noche anterior. Suponía que era porque él realmente creía que Sirius era culpable de los crímenes de los que se le acusaba y la noche anterior no había cambiado nada. Todavía creía que Sirius era capaz de semejante traición. Era demasiado terco para creer lo contrario.

"Merlin, Lily! Fíjate en lo que haces!" gritó James Potter de repente.

Con un susto, se dio cuenta que la taza se había llenado por completo y el líquido excedente había resbalado por la mesa. Rápidamente bajó la tetera.

James maldijo por lo bajo por el líquido hirviendo que había caído en su piernas. Sacudió la cabeza y sacó su varita, limpiando el desorden con un simple movimiento. Vio a su esposa con enojo quien bajó la cabeza para evitar su mirada.

"Perdón, querido," murmuró Lily, regresando a su asiento.

Él suspiró pesadamente. "Esta bien. Sólo ten más cuidado la próxima vez."

Lily asintió y regresó a su anterior tarea de mirar ausentemente por la ventana hacia la línea de árboles que delimitaban la propiedad.

A Harry le caminar por esos árboles. Al principio había estado preocupada – ¿qué madre permitiría que su hijo se paseara por el bosque sin supervisión? Pero había visto lo feliz que había vuelto después de esa primera vez, y no quería quitarle eso. Las barreras de protección que había puesto alrededor de su lugar preferido también había ayudado a calmar sus preocupaciones.

¿Pero, alguien lo había protegido después de que se escapara de casa de Petunia? Si no estaba ahí, y no estaba en Hogwarts, entonces, ¿dónde estaba? Estaba segura que por alguna razón Sirius sabía, pero no había manera de contactarlo sin que los dos fueran descubiertos.

"Lily!"

La pelirroja alzó la mirada abruptamente sólo para ser recibida con la mirada molesta de su marido.

"¿Qué pasa contigo hoy? Es la cuarta vez que te pido que me pases la leche!" exclamó, totalmente anonado por su comportamiento taciturno.

"Por supuesto, querido," sonrió débilmente, pasándole la jarra de porcelana sin quejarse.

Su esposo evaluó su expresión distante por un segundo. Se alzó de hombros, descartando su extraño comportamiento. Comenzó a verter la leche, y regresó a leer el periódico.

Lily le daba vuelta a su té con una cuchara, viendo como la luz que se colaba por las ventanas arrancaba destellos del diamante de su anillo de bodas. Inclinó la cabeza, fascinada por la bella manera en que brillaba con la luz.

Era realmente hermoso, pero se sentía como un gran peso de repente.

Sacudió la cabeza, sacando de su cabeza esos pensamientos. No era el momento de pensar eso. Era el momento de encontrar a su hijo. Ahora que sabía que Harry estaba vivo debería comenzar a buscarlo. Debería estar en la biblioteca buscando maneras de encontrarlo y traerlo de regreso a casa.

Lily se mordió el labio cuando un pensamiento errante se le vino a la mente - ¿Y si Harry no quería regresar a casa?

Su tren de pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre la suya, deteniendo el movimiento mecánico de revolver el té.

"¿Si, querido?" respondió automáticamente, apenas alzando la vista para ver a su esposo a los ojos.

"Haz estado revolviendo el maldito por té por más de diez minutos, Lily," le informó su esposo en todo de reprimenda. Hizo una pausa y frunció el cejo con sospecha. "¿Pasa algo?"

Ella titubeó.

A James nunca le importó Harry. Lo había visto en los ojos de su marido desde el momento en que su hijo nació. Siempre había favorecido a Alexander, y nunca había conectado con su otro hijo. El hecho de que Alexander fuera El Elegido sólo sirvió como excusa para que James ignorara al otro. James estaba bastante feliz de abandonar a Harry para entrenar a Alexander. Algo en Harry inquietaba a su esposo, y Lily era capaz de ver eso ahora.

Ni siquiera se vio afectado cuando Dumbledore les había informado, reticentemente, de la "muerte" de Harry.

Un frio presentimiento se coló por sus huesos. Dumbledore le había dicho que Harry estaba _muerto_. Le había mentido. Se había negado a investigar más sobre la desaparición de su hijo, y había roto su promesa de proteger a sus dos hijos. Sólo porque Harry no era su preciado Salvador significaba que era desechable.

 _Pero tú lo dejaste para que muriera_ , provocó su subconsciente, _tú lo abandonaste. Ni siquiera lo fuiste a visitar una vez. Él ya no está por tu culpa._

"¿Lily? Te pregunté que si todo esta bien," esperó James, dando la vuelta a la pagina a la sección del Ministerio.

Lily alzó la mirada hacia su marido. A él no le importaba Harry. Nunca lo hizo. Su estómago se retorció al darse cuenta tristemente de que ya no conocía a su esposo. ¿Cómo podía amar a un hombre que la obligó a abandonar a su hijo? ¿Cómo amar a un hombre que era más feliz al pensar que su hijo estaba muerto?

Si podía liderar toda una caza contra su mejor amigo, ¿qué le haría a un hijo al que nunca amó? Tal vez sería mejor quedarse con las noticias de su hijo para ella.

"¿Lily?" repitió James Potter, ahora viéndola fijamente con curiosidad.

Lily Potter sacudió la cabeza y plasmó una inocente sonrisa. "No pasa nada, querido," tomó un sorbo de su té. "¿Me pasas el azúcar?"

* * *

 **Entrada al Comedor (10 de septiembre)**

"Daphne dijo que Destiny y Neville se fueron a Hogsmeade hace rato – algo sobre un proyecto de adivinación o algo así," dijo Draco, saltando los escalones de dos a la vez. "Blaise fue por la sangr- Granger y-"

"Ya esta aquí," terminó Blaise, apareciendo al final de las escaleras con Hermione. La castaña había ordenado toda su melena en una trenza y por primera vez Hadrian podía ver sus bonitas facciones sin que el frizz del cabello le estorbara.

"Te ves hermosa, como siempre," sonrió Hadrian. "Me gusta el cabello."

Hermione se sonrojó. "Gracias Hadrian."

Draco bufó. "Personalmente creo que el look de trapeador esponjado que traes todos los días es mejor. Adorable incluso. Así por lo menos no tenemos que ver tu cara de muggle-"

"Hola a ti también, puntiagudo y pálido," Hermione rodó los ojos exasperada. "¿Podrías por lo menos ser creativo con tus insultos? Siempre es muggle esto, y cabello esponjado lo otro. ¿No eres tercero en nuestra clase? ¿no se te puede ocurrir algo mejor?"

Draco se alzó de hombros. "Esta bien, castor."

La castaña entrecerró los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera contestar Blaise interrumpió. "Es nuestro primer viaje a Hogsmeade y no tengo intenciones de pasarlo evitando sus peleas! Así que sean civiles el uno con el otro, o los hechizo a los dos!"

"Si, madre," dijo Draco arrogante mirando sus uñas con desinterés. "¿Nos podemos ir? Ya todos se fueron! ¿por qué no nos fuimos antes?"

"Te ves emocionado," comentó Hadrian, recargándose contra el barandal evidentemente divertido.

"Es la primera visita a Hogsmeade!" respondió Draco a la defensiva. "Es el primer año en el que no tenemos que estar encerrados en este horrible castillo con sus fríos pisos, y corredores helados durante los fines de semana. ¿Cómo es que tú no estas emocionado?"

Hadrian se alzó de hombros. "Yo diría que estoy apropiadamente entusiasmado."

"Merlin, ¿'apropiadamente entusiasmado'? ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿setenta?"

"¿Alguien puede ir por Daphne antes de que Draco se ponga mas insoportable?" gritó Hermione, sobándose la frente claramente molesta. "¿Dónde está?"

Blaise apuntó a una figura a unos metros de ellos. "Esta ahí parada hablando con McLaggen."

Hadrian alzó rápidamente la mirada y dijo con voz neutra. "Hm, no sabía que eran amigos."

"No lo son," Hermione frunció los labios. "Voy por ella."

Mientras Hermione caminaba hacia donde estaba Daphne, Hadrian mantuvo su mirada penetrante en uno de los retratos que adornaban el pasillo. Draco veía nerviosamente entre Hadrian y el lugar donde Daphne estaba, pero sabiamente decidió no hacer ningún comentario.

"Entonces," Blaise se volteó a verlos. "El escape de Azkaban, eh?"

Hadrian y Draco se voltearon a verlo con la misma cara de incredulidad.

"¿Qué?" dijo Blaise encogiéndose de hombros. "Pensé-"

"¿Puedes pensar? Sorprendente," remarcó Draco secamente. "¿Qué tipo de transición fue esa? ¿cómo es que estas en Slytherin?"

"Era sólo para hacer plática," se defendió Blaise cruzándose de brazos con un bufido.

"Hacer plática es 'el clima es bueno' o '¿cómo va tu clase de runas?', no hablar sobre algo como eso en medio del recibidor, idiota!" siseó Draco.

Hadrian suspiró pesadamente y se reclinó nuevamente contra el barandal. "¿Podrían los dos pretender que tienen cerebro y modales por las próximas tres horas?"

"Oye-"

"Déjame decirte-"

"Hola," interrumpió Daphne lo que parecía que iba a ser una avalancha de reproches por parte de Draco y Blaise. "¿Cómo están todos hoy?"

"Magnífico," dijo Hadrian antes de que alguien dijera otra palabra. Señaló al chico que estaba riendo con sus amigos al otro lado de la escalera. "¿Por qué estaba McLaggen hablando contigo?"

Daphne se alzó de hombros delicadamente. "Quería preguntarme sobre mis planes en Hogsmeade. ¿Quién sabe? Los gryffindor son raros."

Hadrian le lanzó una mirada calculadora al otro chico. "Así es," sonrió seductoramente y casualmente pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Daphne, guiándola hacia las puertas del castillo. "¿Vamos?"

* * *

"¿Sabes?, cuando te pedí que vinieras a Hogsmeade a estudiar adivinación, realmente no esperaba que eso fuera lo que hiciéramos," dijo Neville señalando al montón de libros de adivinación que Destiny había puesto sobre la mesa.

Destiny se detuvo en su proceso de sacar su libro de sueños y volteó a verlo con fingida confusión. "¿No vamos a estudiar?"

Neville siguió con el dedo la gota de condensación que escurría por su vaso de agua, ignorando su mirada, "Pensé que era una cita así podríamos… ya sabes…" sus mejillas se enrojecieron un poco. "¿tomarnos de la mano y besarnos?"

"¿Se supone que eso debería ser romántico?" dijo Destiny alzando una ceja, recargándose en su silla escondiendo una sonrisa.

"Te traje margaritas! ¿tus favoritas, recuerdas?" Neville apuntó a las flores que le había dado esa mañana. "¿Eso no cuenta como romántico?"

"Relájate. Los libros eran sólo para bromearte," rió Destiny. "fue bastante chistoso verte tartamudear y adorablemente nervioso."

Neville frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que había estado jugando con él todo el tiempo. "¿Quieres decir que cargue tu bolsa – que estaba llena con esos libros, libros bastante pesados de adivinación – todo el camino hasta aquí y me puse todo nervioso por una broma?"

Cuando ella asintió, mordiéndose el labio para evitar reír, él soltó un fuerte gruñido y se hundió en su silla. La apuntó con un dedo acusador. "Has estado pasando demasiado tiempo con esos gemelos Weasley. Esos malditos gryffindor-"

Destiny se inclinó y presionó suavemente sus labios contra los del chico, callándolo instantáneamente. Él se paralizó al inicio, pero luego lo sintió sonreír sobre sus labios y delicadamente subió su mano a su mejilla.

Eventualmente Destiny se separó , sonriendo ante la mirada aturdida de Neville, "Eso debería satisfacer tu petición de 'besarse'. Estoy segura que podemos intentar también lo de tomarse de las manos."

Neville sonrió de medio lado y estiró la mano sobre la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. "Ahí lo tienes. Ahora todos mis deseos han sido cumplidos."

La pareja continuó platicando y molestándose, apenas notando a las otras personas. Descubrieron que tenían bastantes cosas de qué hablar, pero también varias por las cual discutir. Aun así, la risa contenta que salía de su mesa parecía nunca terminar.

Cuando ordenaron comida que les llegó flotando mágicamente a la mesa, Destiny se aclaró la garganta. "Er… ¿Neville? ¿ya me puedes soltar la mano? Necesito las dos para comerme el sándwich."

* * *

"Voy por la siguiente ronda de cerveza de mantequilla. Draco, ¿me ayudas?" Hadrian señaló con la cabeza a la abarrotada barra. Su amigo suspiró, y de mala gana se paró de la mesa para acompañarlo.

Mientras Hadrian caminaba hacia la barra, la multitud parecía abrirle paso inconscientemente, dejándolo caminar sin ningún problema. Draco lo seguía unos pasos atrás, disfrutando del camino despejado. Cuando llegaron a la barra, Hadrian le sonrió amablemente a la mesera y le pidió cuatro cervezas de mantequilla.

Draco frunció el ceño confuso. "¿Tú no vas a pedir una?"

Hadrian se volteó a ver el lugar, apoyando los codos en la barra dando una engañosa imagen de relajación. "Tengo que verme con alguien pronto," comenzó, manteniendo su mirada fija en la mesa donde estaban sus amigos. "Necesito que inventes una excusa por si alguien pregunta."

Draco frunció las cejas, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie estuviera oyendo. "¿A quién vas a ver ahora?"

"¿Acaso importa? Te dije que busques una excusa sólida por si alguien pregunta."

"Esta bien," refunfuñó Draco, tomando la bandeja con las cervezas que la mesera traía. Hadrian le agradeció y le dio unos galeones. Tomó un vaso de agua de la bandeja y le dio un sorbo, viendo la salida cuidadosamente.

"Oh, y Draco," añadió Hadrian dejando el vaso en la barra. "Hazme un favor y mantén a McLaggen lejos de Daphne."

Draco sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. "Supongo que puedo hacer eso. Pero mas te vale comprarme un regalo estelar para Navidad por esto."

Tomó de nuevo la bandeja y caminó de regreso a la mesa, haciendo lo posible por mantener estable la bandeja en sus manos. Puso las bebidas en la mesa y se sentó en su lugar junto a Blaise ignorando las miradas curiosas que recibió.

"¿Por qué Hadrian no regresó contigo?" preguntó Daphne con curiosidad, mirando hacia donde Hadrian aún se encontraba recargado contra la barra.

"Dijo que iba a encontrarse con alguien," dijo abriendo una botella y tomando un gran trago. Señaló las demás bebidas. "Bueno, no me voy a tomar esto yo solo. Salud."

"¿Oh?" Daphne alzó una ceja preguntándose a quién iría a ver Hadrian hoy. Pero cuando regresó su mirada a la barra, el pelinegro ya no estaba.

* * *

Hadrian veía escépticamente el arrugado papel en sus manos, y luego a la descuidada y espeluznante casa abandonada frente a él. Se estremeció.

La Casa de los Gritos parecía estar totalmente desgastada, y sus ventanas y puertas estaban cubiertas de pedazos de madera. De acuerdo a la carta, tenía que volar la ventana de la parte trasera del primer piso y luego arrastrase por el hueco.

Suspiró. ¿No se podían haber visto en una librería o en algún lugar menos lúgubre?

Hadrian caminó renuentemente a la parte trasera de la casa, sintiendo como el fuerte viento levantaba las puntas de su bufanda. Desenfundó su varita y silenciosamente voló las placas de madera que estaban clavadas para tapar la entrada. Con una mirada rápida sobre su hombro para asegurarse que no lo seguían, se deslizó de mala gana por la abertura.

Sus ojos rápidamente escanearon el cuarto al que había entrado y sus cejas se fruncieron en confusión. Los muebles de la casa habían sido destruidos, pedazos de sillas y cojines estaban rasgados y repartidos por toda la habitación. El aire olía a humedad y todo estaba cubierta en una gruesa capa de polvo. Parecía que nadie había entrado a la casa en décadas.

"La última vez que vine aquí fue en mi séptimo año. No lucía mejor que ahora, debo admitir."

Hadrian se congeló al escuchar la voz detrás de él. Sus dedos apretaron fuertemente su varita mientras se daba la vuelta lentamente.

"Tío Sirius," saludó tensamente, rehusándose a quitar su firme agarre en su varita. "Que gusto verte fuera de la mansión."

Sirius sonrió y se sentó en una de las sillas que aún permanecía intacta dentro de la destruida casa. Señaló a Hadrian para que se sentara. "¿Sabes?, haces el papel de 'político amigable' bastante bien. Es algo espeluznante considerando que tienes trece años, pero aun así es impresionante. Tu madre ha de estar orgullosa."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Hadrian sentándose cuidadosamente sobre la mesa.

"En lugar de decir '¿cómo demonios saliste de tu jaula de oro?' dijiste que era un gusto verme fuera de la mansión. Dime, ¿quién te enseñó? Ciertamente no fue Bellatrix," dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

"Narcissa, de hecho," admitió Hadrian. "y mi padre, a veces."

Sirius alzó una ceja. "Vaya, ¿será tu padre verdadero, o el jodido Lord Voldemort?"

Hadrian se estremeció. "No digas su nombre de esa manera. Él a hecho más por mi que mi propio-"

Sirius sacudió la mano quitándole importancia. "Estoy llegando a esa conclusión yo mismo, muchas gracias."

Hadrian se apretó el puente de la nariz exasperado. "No te voy a preguntar cómo saliste de la mansión. Estoy seguro de que me enteraré después. Quiero saber ¿por qué tú – un hombre que esta en todos los anuncios de se busca en todo el mundo mágico – quería verme aquí, de todos los lugares?"

Sirius se alzó de hombros. "Estoy esperando a que me des la espalda."

"¿Disculpa?"

"Estoy esperando a que tú también me traiciones," explicó. "Así por lo menos mis opciones serían más claras."

"¿Estas borracho?" Hadrian rodó los ojos. "¿Por qué te haría eso justamente a ti, de todas las personas?"

Sirius evadió su mirada, escogiendo mejor mirar al piso mientras confesaba. "Porque hice algo horrible."

Hadrian sintió sus dedos aferrarse con mas fuerza a su varita, y apretó los dientes. "¿Qué hiciste Sirius? ¿Qué pasó?"

Cuando Sirius miró los eléctricos ojos verdes de su ahijado, se dio cuenta que no podía evitar confesar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. "Fui a la mansión Potter. Pasé por las barreras con mi forma de animago, aparecí en la mansión y confronté a James Potter."

Hadrian sintió un enorme sentimiento de pavor inundarlo mientras Sirius seguía hablando.

"Sólo quería saber si realmente él estaba liderando la investigación en mi contra. Pensé que me había creído. Me dijo que me perdonaba."

Hadrian se levantó de su asiento, pasando las manos por su cabello en obvia angustia. Si su padre se enteraba de lo que Sirius había hecho él… Hadrian no quería ni pensar en eso. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro con nerviosismo, enojándose cada vez con cada palabra que salía de la boca de su tío.

"Él – James – él llamó a los aurores para que fueran por mi en el momento que tuvo la oportunidad. Realmente pensé que me había creído pero sólo quería mantenerme hablando para distraerme. Quería hacerme sentir seguro antes de irse a llamar a los aurores para que me ejecutaran!"

Hadrian se congeló de repente y se volteó a verlo con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Sirius… entonces, cómo escapaste? ¿cómo es que estas aquí?"

Sirius se hundió aún más en la silla. "Tuve un poco de ayuda."

"¿De quién?" Hadrian presionó, viéndolo con sospecha.

"Lily Potter – tu madre-"

"Sé quién es, Sirius," gritó molesto Hadrian. "¿Por qué? ¿por qué te ayudó esa mujer?"

"Ella me creyó. Sabía que yo no podía haber matado a alguien, sabía que era inocente," insistió Sirius, aunque parecía como si se quisiera convencer a si mismo.

"¿Qué mas? ¿qué más pasó?" siseó el chico por lo bajo, sintiendo como su magia chispeaba furiosa a su alrededor.

"Tal vez le haya dicho por accidente-"

"¿Qué? ¿qué le dijiste Sirius?" rugió, tensándose de inmediato.

"Le dije que estabas vivo. Estaba tan desconsolada; debiste haberla visto. La mujer estaba destrozada-"

"¿Le dijiste que estaba vivo?" le dijo Hadrian en un tono aparentemente calmo.

"No exactamente," dijo con una mueca. "Le dije que su hijo, Harry Potter, seguía vivo."

" _Crucio_ "

Hadrian vio con fascinación como el hombre colapsó en el piso de madera y comenzó a retorcerse y temblar de dolor. Su boca se había abierto en un grito silencioso, y sus afiladas facciones se retorcieron en agonía.

Hadrian apretó los dientes y comandó al poder detrás de su varita para que intensificara la maldición hasta que escuchó a Sirius gritar tan fuerte que sintió que los tímpanos le iban a reventar. Sus labios se curvearon en una ligera sonrisa mientras veía al hombre sacudirse en el piso, mientras veía como una gota de sangre comenzaba a caer de la comisura de su boca y de debajo de las uñas.

Sirius Black se lo merecía, pensó Hadrian con placer vicioso. Él había intentado todo por olvidar su pasado, pero un mes con este hombre y todas esas horribles memorias estaban regresando a él. Su madre había decidido abandonarlo, y él quería que sufriera. Quería que todos sufrieran. Enfocó su mirada en Sirius. Empezaría con él.

Hadrian inclinó la cabeza, manteniendo la maldición por otros veinte segundos más o menos. Era mejor así. Eventualmente levantó la maldición, y esperó a que Sirius retomara el aliento. El hombre jadeó, tosió, y escupió sangre con disgusto.

"E-es-esa era una imperdonable," se estremeció. "Tú-tú usaste una imperdonable!"

Hadrian enfundó con cuidado su varita dentro de su capa y alzó una ceja. "Sí. Estoy consciente de eso."

"Estás-estás-"

"Encargándome de mis problemas," Hadrian hizo una pausa. "Toda acción tiene su consecuencia. ¿Realmente pensabas que tu pequeña imprudencia no tendría ningún castigo?"

"Pero usaste un-"

"Crucio, sí. Bastante efectivo, ¿no lo crees?" alzó una ceja. "Era un castigo en mis manos o uno en las de mi padre. ¿Y sabes acaso lo que el Señor Oscuro habría hecho si se hubiera enterado de tu pequeña… transgresión?"

"¿Me habría matado?" bufó Sirius, buscando la fuerza para parase del piso.

Hadrian soltó una risa oscura. "Serías afortunado de morir," se acercó a Sirius y sus labios se contorsionaron en una cruel sonrisa. "Te habría encadenado en los calabozos y te habría torturado hasta que ya no pudieras siquiera pensar," Hadrian se acercó más. "Luego te habría dejado morir de hambre por meses, empujándote dolorosamente hasta el borde de la inconsciencia, sólo para regresarte al mundo de los vivos y torturarte una vez más," miró al hombre con un brillo malévolo en la mirada. "Para cuando se hubiera aburrido de ti, tú habrías deseado estar muerto."

Sirius tragó involuntariamente.

"Esto es una guerra, Sirius Black. Tu lado original ya te dio la espalda. Cuándo vas a entender que no tienes opción. La decisión ya fue tomada por ti, así como fue tomada por mi," dijo Hadrian fríamente.

"Siempre tienes opción, Hadrian," insistió Sirius. "No tienes que ser _esto_."

"Tienes la _ilusión_ de tener una opción," corrigió Hadrian. "Puedes estar dispuesto o reticente, esa es la única diferencia. ¿Cuál de los dos eres, Sirius Black?"

"Yo-" dejó salir un suspiro tembloroso, sintiendo aún los efectos restantes de la maldición en sus huesos. "Estoy cansado de pelear con todos."

"Entonces no pelees," dijo Hadrian con simpleza.

* * *

Cuando Hadrian entró por fin a la sala común de Slytherin, ya estaba oscuro afuera. Casi todo el castillo se había ido a dormir, y sólo había podido ingresar al colegio por medio de un pasillo secreto, cortesía de Sirius Black, su nuevo recluta.

Estaba a punto de ir hacia las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios cuando notó a alguien sentado en el sillón, viéndolo expectante.

"¿Daphne?" dijo sorprendido. "¿Qué haces despierta todavía?"

Estaba vestida con un largo camisón cubierto por una bata negra de satín atada en su cintura. Parecía que se iba a quedar dormida, parpadeó cansada en su dirección, "Estaba esperando a que llegaras. ¿Dónde estabas?"

Él miró a la chimenea y dijo evasivamente. "Tenía que hacerme cargo de unas cosas."

"¿Tú-" dudó y se levantó del sillón. "¿Terminaste con todo, entonces?"

Él sonrió débilmente. "Supongo."

Daphne asintió, acercándose a él hasta casi tocarse. Él era un poco más alto que ella así que la veía hacia abajo con curiosidad cuando la chica alzó una mano vacilante.

Él mantuvo el aliento mientras ella recorría con su pulgar el contorno de su mandíbula, manteniendo su mirada con sus brillantes ojos azules. Se detuvo un segundo y luego se alejó casi a la fuerza.

Daphne se limpió la mancha roja con su pañuelo. "Tenías algo en la cara."

Él tomó lentamente su mano y la llevó a sus labios. Daphne lo miró a través de sus pestañas mientras él besaba su mano, y ambos intercambiaron una mirada de mutuo entendimiento.

"Gracias, Daphne," sonrió. "¿Qué haría sin ti?"

Ella sonrió traviesamente. "Probablemente morirías. Pero, es sólo una suposición."

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS SIN CUENTA EN FF**

 _SALESIA_ \- Hola hola! muchas gracias por el comentario as always!... definitivamente vemos mucho arrepentimiento por parte de Lily, pero para serte sincera a mi no me termina de ganar, aún quiero que sufra por siempre hahahaha suerte para ella que yo no decido lo que pasa en la historia hahaha... pero bueno, vamos viendo un poco más el desarrollo de Sirius y Lily en la historia, y sobretodo la relación entre Sirius y Harry. En fin! nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capítulo!

* * *

Es todo por hoy mis queridos lectores! nos estamos viendo el próximo mes :D

Saludos!

ana karen malfoy


	6. Sangre

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a_** ** _LoveMyRomance_** ** _quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

Hola a todos!

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza. Este capítulo ya tiene un rato que estaba traducido pero quería esperar a terminar el otro y subirlos los dos. Lamentablemente, fui víctima de la inseguridad de mi país, y estuve cautiva por unas semanas. Gracias a Dios y a toda la buena vibra del mundo estoy de vuelta en casa y más que feliz de estar con ustedes de nuevo. No pude terminar el otro capítulo, pero prometo traducirlo rapidamente para que no esperen aún más de lo que ya han esperado.

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

 **Salón abandonado (5 de noviembre)**

"Uno, dos, _tres._ Uno, dos, _tres_ \- Para!" gritó Blaise, dando un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de la pelirroja y dejarse caer cansado en una silla con un bufido de exasperación. Se quitó su zapato derecho, maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras revisaba los daños. Gracias a Merlín, sólo su zapato italiano – hecho a mano – parecía haber salido con un pequeño rayón, mientras que su pie había salido indemne – esta vez. Aún así, su falta de heridas no evitó que le lanzara una mirada enojada a Ginevra Weasley.

A su favor, sí se veía algo apenada por casi lesionarle el pie por sexta vez en la noche. Pero Blaise no creía que su culpa fuera suficiente para arreglar sus magullados dedos.

"No! No! No! Honestamente, parece que fuiste criada por burros y no por humanos. Merlín, eres peor que una maldita vaca con una pata de palo!" siseó, pasando una mano por su perfectamente peinado cabello en evidente estrés.

"Oye!" dejó salir la chica, sus mejillas enrojeciéndose de enojo mientras el chico continuaba criticando su falta de gracia.

"Se llama bailar, tonta, no es una clase de pisotones como si estuvieras en un ritual de apareamiento de hipogrifos," siguió diciendo, su ceño frunciéndose más conforme continuaba con su bombardeo de insultos.

"No es como si estuviera siendo mala a propósito," señaló enojada. "No fui criada en medio de elegantes bailes de Navidad o con profesores de danza de talla mundial que me enseñaran! Asi que discúlpame si no se la diferencia entre un vals mágico tradicional y un vals lento!"

Blaise alzó los ojos, como si estuviera rogando al cielo por un poco de paciencia. Tomó un hondo suspiro y exhaló. "Las cosas que hago por ti, Hadrian Riddle."

Ginevra cruzó los brazos en frustración. "No entiendo por qué te pidió que me enseñaras a bailar. No me importa si eres un excelente bailarín! ¿no tienes mejores cosas que hacer?"

"Claramente no si te estoy enseñando," explotó Blaise mientras empezaba a sentir que lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia comenzaba a desvanecerse. Saltó de la silla y extendió las manos hacia ella. "Intentémoslo de nuevo. Desde el inicio. Recuerda, das vuelta a la derecha en _tres_. Luego, en la siguiente cuenta te recargas hacia mi hombro. No es tan difícil!"

Todavía echando chispas por los ojos, Ginevra tomó sus manos. Trató de no poner su espalda en una posición tensa cuando él la acercó a su cuerpo. Blaise enrolló el otro brazo alrededor de su cintura y la acercó más, ignorando la manera en que ella se alejó inconscientemente de su agarre.

"Mírame, Ginevra. No mires a tus pies," le recordó cada vez que sus ojos bajaban para controlar sus pisadas. Blaise se alejó un poco cuando ella lo miró con ojos grandes y apanicados.

Él hizo una mueca. "Dije que me miraras, no que me vieras con ganas de matarme."

En silencio se movieron a través de la pista de baile – que era realmente sólo un viejo salón de clase contra las artes oscuras con los escritores apilados a un lado. Cada tanto, Blaise corregía el lugar de sus pies.

Después de unos minutos de rígido movimiento, inevitablemente, Ginevra movió su codo a la izquierda mientras se daba una vuelta y accidentalmente le pegó a su pareja en el pecho con algo de fuerza.

Blaise se alejó en shock, la cual se convirtió rápidamente en incontrolable furia. "Ginevra, ¿qué carajos fue eso? Te dije que dieras vuelta a la derecha! ¿qué está mal contigo? ¿no puedes seguir simples instrucciones? ¿eres tonta o estúpida?"

"Las seguiría si no fueras tan demandante y grosero! Pensé que estaba aprendiendo a bailar, no que estaba aprendiendo toda una letanía de maldiciones y groserías!" gritó ella. "No entiendo por qué tengo que aprender esto! Simplemente no bailaré en el baile de los Malfoy! Ahí esta, problema resuelto."

"Todo mundo baila en el baile anual de Navidad de los Malfoy, petulante inútil marioneta! ¿qué vas hacer si alguien te pide bailar y todo lo que puedes hacer es bailar como trol? Si tan sólo me escucharas, lo harías bien!" Blaise la fulminó con la mirada, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz molesto. "Todos los sangre pura saben bailar! Sólo por que eres una estúpida traidora a la sangre que fue criada en una choza no te da una excusa! Te paseas por Hogwarts como si fueras dueña del lugar, pero ni siquiera puedes seguir una simple rutina sin verte como un pez fuera del agua! Y estoy empezando a pensar que disfrutas con hacerme daño!"

Ginevra lo vio con la boca abierta, su incredulidad traduciéndose en su frío silencio.

Él rodó los ojos ante su cara de incredulidad y extendió una mano para que la tomara. "Bueno, empecemos por el inicio. _Otra vez._ "

El labio de la chica tembló por el shock inicial de sus insultos, y luego, antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Blaise la vio salir corriendo y maldijo en voz alta. Esto no iba de la manera en que lo había previsto.

Para el momento en que decidió correr tras de ella, la pelirroja ya había pasado por todo un laberinto de pasillos y era obvio que no quería ser encontrada. Sin embargo, él no era Blaise Zabinni si entendía lo no dicho, por lo tanto, anduvo por los corredores tratando de encontrar cualquier rastro de la pelirroja que había ahuyentado.

Cuando vio un par de zapatos de mujer perfectamente limpios aparecer detrás de un pesado tapiz, trató de contener las ganas de sonreír triunfante. Podía escuchar los callados llantos del otro lado, y trató de no hacer una mueca. Perfecto, había hecho llorar a una inocente niña de segundo año.

No quería decir que Ginebra Weasley fuera inocente, de hecho, era todo lo contrario. Y aún así, por alguna ridícula razón, se sentía como la peor persona del mundo por ser la razón de sus melodramáticos sollozos.

Cuando movió lentamente el tapiz, Ginevra se tensó y una expresión fría endureció sus facciones, instantáneamente secando sus ojos llorosos y convirtiéndolos en impenetrable acero. Se quitó las lágrimas de las mejillas con la mano y lo miró con sospecha. "¿Qué quieres?"

Blaise rodó los ojos. "Sal de ahí, estas actuado como una niña."

Claramente _no_ era lo que tenía que haber dicho, porque la pelirroja intentó levantarse rápidamente de donde estaba sentada para salir corriendo otra vez. Probablemente lo habría logrado si no la hubiera tomado antes de la muñeca.

"¿Se te olvidó insultarme un poco más?" dijo con desprecio Ginevra, zafándose de su agarre.

Él suspiró, y cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no tenía intención de salir de su escondite para que pudieran tener una conversación civilizada, se sentó junto a ella. "No era mi intención, lo sabes," le dijo, viendo sus manos en un intento de evitar su mirada acusadora. "No me importa tu sangre."

Ella se rió amargamente. "Estoy segura. ¿Cuánto tiempo has tenido eso adentro? ¿y por qué es tan importante para ti este estúpido baile? Ya te dije que no estoy acostumbrada a todo esto, nunca he bailado tan elegante en mi vida. No tuve un famoso instructor de Argentina o Viena para que me enseñara sobre ritmo y gracia, o esa basura de la que sigues hablando. No tuve varias mansiones para diferentes estaciones, y no aprendí la etiqueta para una cena de siete platos. No soy tú."

Blaise se alzó de hombros. "No lo tuve."

Ginevra alzó una ceja. "¿No tuviste qué?"

Él miró fijamente un hilo suelto detrás del tapiz. "Tampoco tuve ningún 'famoso instructor de baile de Viena' tampoco," hizo una pausa y parecía que estaba teniendo una batalla interna antes de decir. "Mi madre fue la que me enseñó a bailar."

"¿Tu madre?" repitió tratando de no escucharse sorprendida. "Pero escuche que ella nunca-" Ginevra se detuvo abruptamente al darse cuenta de con quién estaba hablando.

Blaise se encogió de hombros. "Esta bien, puedes decirlo. Ella nunca esta cerca, ha tenido más esposos que los que puede contar con las manos, esta demasiado ocupada haciendo compras en Paris y Milán – todo eso es muy cierto."

La chica inclinó la cabeza, observándolo detenidamente. "¿No eres muy cercano a tu madre, cierto?"

El moreno suspiró. "Digamos que atesoro los pocos momentos que puedo verla. Nunca fue del tipo maternal, ¿sabes?"

Ginevra se quedó callada. No lo sabía. Su madre fue siempre una constante presencia en su vida, yendo por todos en la Madriguera, cocinando, limpiando, y tejiendo. Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida tratando de escapar su abrumadora presencia, lo cual era bastante difícil en su abarrotada casa. Su madre era el ejemplo perfecto de la ama de casa protectora y cariñosa. Si en algún momento se caía de la escoba o se rasguñaba la rodilla, ahí estaba Molly Weasley preparada con sus hechizos de sanación y su ceño fruncido regañándola por no utilizar el equipo de protección. Ginevra estaba incluso segura que Molly Weasley valoraba la vida de sus hijos más que la suya. Bueno, hasta que fue sorteada en Slytherin.

Ahora todo era diferente en casa. Su madre aún cocinaba para ella, la llevaba a comprar sus libros, y le daba un techo sobre la cabeza. Pero algo faltaba. En lugar de la mirada maternal de adoración a la que Ginevra estaba acostumbrada, recibía una sonrisa distante muy de vez en cuando – del tipo que apenas esconde la sospecha y desconfianza.

Hace un año, habría estado feliz de haberse librado la abrumadora necesidad de su madre de estar en todos los aspectos de su vida. Habría estado contenta de liberarse de Molly Weasley. Pero viendo a Blaise, Ginevra finalmente sintió algo respecto al abrupto desapego de su madre hacia ella – un sentimiento de pérdida. Mordió el interior de su mejilla, haciendo de un lado su nuevo descubrimiento, y le hizo señas a Blaise para que siguiera hablando.

Sin embargo, Blaise no la estaba mirando. Su mirada estaba fija en sus prístinos zapatos, como si fueran lo mas interesante del mundo. Cuando finalmente habló, su voz era ligera pero con un cierto tinte de forcedad.

"Estaba algo resentido cuando era chico. Mi madre solía dejarme con los elfos, o en casa de Draco cada vez que se iba en alguno de sus viajes románticos con su nuevo novio. No puedo decirte cuántas veces me quedé solo, sentado en la sala esperando a que regresara."

"Aunque, cuando regresaba," Blaise sintió sus labios alzarse en una pequeña sonrisa. "Traía consigo muchos regalos. Supongo que era su forma de decir que no se olvidaba de mi. Pero yo no necesitaba que me comprara la escoba último modelo, o algún dulce exótico. Sólo quería que se quedara en casa un poco más en lugar de irse luego luego a alguna ópera en Italia."

"¿Cuándo te enseñó a bailar?" preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

Blaise rió. "Chistosa historia. Pasó cuando tenía como siete años. Ella venía regresando de un baile de caridad en Alemania y estaba completamente furiosa. Aventó su bolsa al otro lado de la habitación, se arrancó los zapatos y los tiró a la basura. Cuando le pregunté qué había pasado, me dijo que había pasado la noche con un hombre que siempre le pisaba los pies. Le había arruinado los zapatos y al parecer le rasgó el vestido cuando piso el borde sin querer. Y para mi madre – una mujer que valora su guardarropa más a que a sus propios padres – eso era un absoluto desastre. Decidió en ese momento que su único hijo no sólo aprendería a bailar bien, sería jodidamente maravilloso haciéndolo. Y es así como empezaron nuestras clases semanales de baile."

Ginevra alzó una ceja. "¿Empezaste a bailar cuando tenías siete años? Merlín, yo apenas podía caminar en línea recta a esa edad."

Él sonrió. " Y aparte de todo, era excelente. Draco pensó que era ridículo, decía que 'los hombres no bailan' o algo igualmente infantil. Pero esas pocas horas, en las que mi madre me regañaba por no mover los pies correctamente, o pisarle los pies otra vez, era lo único que esperaba ansioso cada semana. Incluso cuando me llamaba la atención para que dejara de tropezarme, prefería eso a que no estuviera ahí."

"Bueno, si de algo sirve, creo que tu madre hizo un excelente trabajo enseñándote," dijo Ginny tímidamente. "Por mucho que odie admitirlo, eres bastante decente en esto del baile formal."

La pelirroja frunció levemente el ceño. "¿Tu madre también te arrojaba una incesable cantidad de insultos mientras aprendías a bailar, o ese es sólo el trato que recibo de tu parte?"

Él rió. "¿Lo dices en serio? Era mucho peor. Si recuerdo correctamente, me maldijo en catorce idiomas diferentes, y no se detenía en la creatividad de los insultos," el chico se alzó de hombros. "Es como nosotros, los Zabini, enseñamos. Bastante efectivo, ¿no lo crees?"

Era claramente una pregunta retórica, porque incluso antes de que ella abriera la boca para responder, Blaise había volteado a verla con una ceja alzada. "Ahora, ¿me vas a decir por qué estas tan negada a aprender este baile?"

Ginevra palideció.

"Y antes de que inventes una excusa, sé que no voy a creer una sola palabra que digas," añadió Blaise.

Ella vio su mirada expectante por un segundo y luego le recriminó. "Sólo me contaste sobre tu madre porque querías que te dijera por qué no quiero aprender este estúpido baile!"

"Entonces sí hay una razón en específico!" exclamó Blaise triunfante. "Y soy un slytherin. Al revelarte algo sobre mi, te sientes más obligada a compartir algo. No actúes tan sorprendida."

"Esa es la cosa más engañosa y manipulativa que he escuchado," bufó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho molesta.

"¿Pero esta funcionando?"

Ginevra se mordió el labio y gruñó, "Posiblemente," estiró sus largas extremidades y lanzó hacia atrás su cabellera de fuego. "No es que no quiera aprender. Sólo creo que no hará alguna diferencia que me aprenda de memoria cada regla de etiqueta, o que use la ropa más fina, o que no me equivoque en ningún paso de baile." Hizo una pausa y desvió la mirada. "Aún así me van a ver como una traidora de sangre de clase baja. Sólo una Weasley más."

Blaise se quedó callado mientras ella continuaba y se dio cuenta como su puño se cerraba más con cada palabra que decía.

"Y sabes que sólo se reirán de mi. Puedes envolver un regalo con la envoltura más bonita, pero eso no cambia el regalo. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es poner un pie en la no-muy-humilde morada de Malfoy y todos sabrán quién soy, y de dónde vengo. Lucius Malfoy seguro me va a echar por siquiera haber osado entrar en su propiedad."

Blaise rodó los ojos. "Si Hermione, una nacida de muggles, puede ir al Baile de Navidad de los Malfoy y mezclarse, estoy seguro que tú no tendrás problema."

El despotrique ansioso de Ginevra se cortó al instante y regresó inmediatamente su mirada a la de Blaise. "¿Invitaron a Hermione? Cómo hizo para-"

El chico hizo una mueca. "Bueno, técnicamente no fue invitada. Pero jugó bien el papel… eso es hasta que Draco la atrapó en la pista de baile y la insultó hasta que salió corriendo en lágrimas. Horribles modales. Hadrian y Daphne hicieron que se disculpara, eso sí."

Su mandíbula cayó abierta y una expresión de horror se apoderó rápidamente de sus finas facciones.

Blaise se apresuró a explicar. "No te preocupes, cuando la vi caminando por los jardines después, nos llevé por flu a mi casa en Inglaterra para que no tuviera que regresar a London muggle y no tuviera que estar sola," dudó por un segundo antes de añadir. "Y si algo similar te pasara a ti, haría lo mismo… incluso si no somos exactamente mejores amigos."

Ginevra suspiró. "Eso es extrañamente dulce viniendo de alguien que hace menos de una hora me estaba llamando títere de calceta. Pero no creo que sea buena idea, Zabini. Ni siquiera tengo un vestido lo suficientemente lindo, no puedo bailar, y no puedo pretender estar completamente tranquila en una habitación en la que todos me odian."

El moreno reclinó su cabeza hasta recargarla suavemente en la pared de piedra. "Esto se trata de algo más allá que tú, Ginevra. Hadrian quiere algo de ti, y te aconsejaría no hacerlo enojar. Esto es una oportunidad, no para ser humillada como tú crees, sino para probarle a los demás que están equivocados. Es una oportunidad para probar que Ginevra Weasley puede ser una perfecta sangrepura, como Astoria o incluso Destiny. Sin mencionar que va a haber muchos importantes oficiales del ministerio, como el director del Departamento de Aurores, y puede ser que hasta el mismo ministro."

Ginevra ladeó la cabeza pensativamente. "Te apuesto que Percy va a hacer escándalo cuando se entere que conocí al ministro antes que él."

"Así se habla!" sonrió Blaise, levantándose y extendiéndole una mano. "Vamos a sacarte de este viejo tapiz, y practiquemos el maravilloso arte de la danza."

La chica se sacudió el polvo de su falda y manos y le dio la mano. De repente, frunció el ceño. "Pero si le dices a alguien algo de lo que te acabo de decir, ten por seguro que te hechizaré."

"Enterado. Ahora vamos, tenemos mucho trabajo por delante."

Cuando le explicó las técnicas y secuencias de vueltas correctas una vez que estuvieron de regreso en el aula abandonada, la pelirroja estaba determinada a hacerlo bien esta vez.

Blaise hacía sonidos de aprobación al verla corregir sus pasos y evitar por casi nada volver a pisarle el pie en su segundo intento. Las manos del chico estaban alrededor de su cintura, y la mano de la slytherin descansaba ligeramente sobre su jumper.

De la nada, el moreno sonrió. "¿Qué te parece esto: si logras aprender este baile – que es tan fácil que hasta un chango en tacones podría hacerlo – le pediré a mi madre que te elija un vestido apropiado que combine con ese horrible cabello rojo que tienes, eh?"

Ginevra frunció el ceño, y el rubor comenzó a pintar sus mejillas. "Zabini, sabes que no puedo- sabes que no puedo pagar eso."

Él rodó los ojos. "Es un regalo, relájate."

"Conociéndote seguro es un vestido que cuesta más que los ahorros de toda mi vida. No puedo aceptarlo!"

Blaise se encogió de hombros. "No se por qué crees que discutir conmigo me va a hacer cambiar de opinión."

"Porque-"

El chico cortó su argumento al echar la cabeza hacia atrás con un dramático gruñido. "Aquí estoy, desperdiciando mi valioso tiempo enseñándote a bailar propiamente para que no te tropieces y te disloques la cadera durante el tradicional vals mágico, ¿y todavía tienes la audacia de rechazar mi regalo? Ten algo de educación!"

Ginevra rodó los ojos. "Eres insoportable."

Blaise sonrió travieso. "Y tú te verías muy bien en azul pastel."

* * *

 **Gran Comedor (11 de Noviembre)**

"¿Ya se enteraron? Todos están hablando de eso!"

Hadrian apenas y alzó una ceja hacia su mejor amigo, pero hizo un sonido de cortés interés. El rubio estaba más que feliz de tomar la respuesta, tan falta de emoción, que había recibido como una señal de que continuara. Rápidamente tomó asiento entre Daphne y Hadrian, ignorando su grito indignado ya que, en su emoción, había tirado su vaso de jugo de calabaza.

Daphne lo miraba con furia mientras usaba su servilleta para tratar de impedir que el liquido naranja cayera en sus piernas. Hizo su melena hacia atrás y se mordió el interior de la mejilla para suprimir su irritación. "¿Y qué puede ser de tanta importancia para que hayas olvidado tus modales y casi hayas arruinado mi falda?"

Él sacudió la mano quitándole importancia. "Te compro otra. Pero no van a creer lo que acabo de ver con mis propios ojos!"

Neville alzó la vista del libro de herbología en el que estaba absorto. "¿Será que por fin te has dado cuenta de tu asombroso parecido al de una vieja chismosa?"

Draco frunció el ceño. "No." Hizo una pausa para darle un efecto dramático, ignorando las risitas a su alrededor. "Potter se cayó de su escoba durante el partido de quidditch! Al parecer había dementores circulando por Hogwarts, y se lanzaron sobre él mientras buscaba la snitch! Hubiera muerta sino hubiera sido por nuestro gentil e inepto director que le lanzó un hechizo para suavizar la caída y alejó a los dementores."

Daphne apretó los labios hasta formar una delgada línea. "No sabía que había un hechizo para eso," frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué hay dementores en Hogwarts, para empezar?"

"Están buscando a Sirius Black," dijo Hadrian. "Escapó de Azkaban y toda la fuerza de aurores ha estado corriendo en círculos tratando de encontrarlo. Piensan que puede estar cerca de Hogwarts, ya que este fue el lugar donde pasó la mayor parte de su niñez."

"¿Crees que pueda estar en Hogwarts?" preguntó Neville con cautela. "He escuchado historias sobre él, y realmente dudo que un par de dementores puedan evitar que se cuele dentro del castillo."

Hadrian sonrió para si mismo. "Probablemente no."

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Draco, haciendo un esfuerzo por escuchar los murmullos de su amigo.

Hadrian se levantó de su asiento y metió su libro de pociones en la mochila. Sonrió. "Dije que tengo que una lechuza que enviar. Los veo en la clase de Defensa."

* * *

 _Querido Lord Black,_

 _He sido informado de que hay dementores rodeando Hogwart por todas direcciones, y considero apropiado el estar preparados. Por lo tanto, deseo aprender el hechizo Patronus, y me gustaría que tú me enseñaras. Déjame saber si aceptas mi propuesta._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Hadrian Riddle_

Rápidamente, Hadrian ató la carta a la lechuza de Destiny, Inferno, que lo miraba altanera. La criatura, de un blanco puro, le picoteó la mano y él maldijo por lo bajo mientras el ave alzaba el vuelo.

Apenas había empezado a empacar sus cosas y ajustarse el jumper cuando Inferno regresó y dejó caer una carta frente a él. Apretó los labios a la vez que abría la carta. _Sirius estaba más cerca de la escuela de lo que había pensado_.

 _Querido chico,_

 _No me llames Lord Black, ese es mi padre y esta enterrado en una frívola tumba. ¿Acaso escribes todas tus cartas así de formales, como si le estuvieras escribiendo al maldito ministro? En cuanto a tu "propuesta", intentaré enseñarte – pero sólo porque estoy aburrido y vivir como fugitivo no es tan emocionante como pensarías._

 _\- Sirius_

Hadrian sonrió para si mismo mientras leía la carta de Sirius. No tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en la respuesta, sin embargo, cuando escuchó los sonidos de pisadas acercarse a la lechucería, sacó con rapidez la varita y miró fijamente las palabras en el arrugado pedazo de pergamino por unos segundos antes de susurrar, "Incendio."

* * *

 **Librería de Hogwarts (26 de Noviembre)**

"¿Sabes? Estoy finalmente convencido de que Snape es un sádico bastardo," dijo Neville recostándose en su silla y subiendo los pies a la mesa. "¿Quién más deja un examen una semana antes de que nos vayamos de vacaciones?"

"El _Profesor_ Snape," lo corrigió Hermione automáticamente. Quitó los pies del chico de la mesa en un esfuerza de tener más espacio para poder re-escribir su ensayo sin desordenar el lugar.

Destiny lo miró sobra las páginas de su libro que detallaba las beneficios del acónito en la pociones pimentónicas. "Querido, no vas a conseguir más que una P si no estudias para esto."

"Escuché que pone este examen a todos sus alumnos de tercer año justo antes de las vacaciones, y la mayoría saca puros Trolls," añadió Draco.

"¿De dónde sacas toda esa información?" murmuró Blaise por lo bajo, cambiando de página con mal humor.

"Ya te lo dije, es el equivalente a una vieja en el callejón Diagon chismoseando con sus demás amigas arrugadas," dijo Neville riendo.

"¿Podrían todos muy amablemente, cerrar la boca?" dijo Hermione casi gritando, volteando bruscamente a ver de manera hostil al grupo de niños. "No puedo soportar las risitas, y las carcajadas, y las estúpidas sonrisas! Y ustedes dos!" apuntó con un dedo acusador a Daphne y Hadrian. "Han estado buscando un libro por los últimos veinte minutos! ¿Por qué demonios se tardan tanto?"

Daphne se alzó de hombros avergonzada. "Nos distrajimos con la bonita nieve que hay afuera cuando estábamos buscando un libro en la sección de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas."

La chica de pelo rizado rodó los ojos. "Esa historia podría haber sido creíble si alguno de los dos hubiera decidido tomar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas este año."

Hizo una pausa e ignoró la cara de sorpresa en sus amigos ante su ataque de furia. Tomo un hondo respiro para calmarse, y alzó una ceja. "Ahora, si ninguno de ustedes va a estudiar, ¿podrían largarse e irse a la cama sin interrumpir mi paz?"

Hubo un largo momento de silencio en el que todos miraban el exhausto estado de su amiga nacida de muggles. Eventualmente, Blaise salió del shock y comenzó a guardar sus cosas tan rápido como podía. Nunca dejaría pasar una oportunidad de dejar de estudiar.

Neville, Hadrian, y Daphne lo siguieron inmediatamente, metiendo sus cosas en sus mochilas y evitando la mirada irritada que Hermione les lanzaba a todos.

"¿Malfoy, Desitny? ¿no vienen?" preguntó con curiosidad Neville, colgándose la mochila en el hombro.

Draco negó con la cabeza. "Mi padre sigue advirtiéndome sobre mi nota en Pociones, asi que creo que mejor me quedo aquí y estudio un poco más."

"Yo sólo no quiero regresar a mi dormitorio," explico Destiny. "Patil y Brown no se van a dormir hasta después de que hayan tenido una larga discusión sobre cada artículo de Corazón de Bruja. No creo que pueda aguantar una noche mas tratando de ignorar sus gritos histéricos."

Todos hicieron una mueca en simpatía.

Hadrian tomó la mochila de Daphne antes de que la chica se diera cuenta. De repente frunció el ceño y volteó a ver al grupo que seguía estudiando en la mesa. "Es algo tarde. ¿No deberían regresar todos? El castillo puede ser algo atemorizante en la noche."

"Es por eso que yo estoy aquí," Draco mostró una sonrisa arrogante en sus afiladas facciones. "Me aseguraré de que tu herm-"

"Y Hermione!" cortó Destiny.

Draco sintió como una mueca se formaba en su cara, pero aún así asintió. "Me aseguraré de que ambas lleguen a sus salas comunes sanas y salvas. Además, el toque de queda es hasta dentro de una hora, no hay de qué temer."

Hadrian todavía los miraba escéptico, pero al final, su cansancio ganó y suspiró derrotado. "Esta bien. Pero ninguna de las dos puede tener un solo rasguño mañana, ¿entendido, Draco?"

"Por supuesto, mi lord," dijo Draco en burla.

Hadrian lo fulminó con la mirada mientras mantenía la puerta abierta para sus dos amigos, y luego con un rápido movimiento de mano en lugar de decir adiós, desapareció.

Hermione los vio salir de la biblioteca y sacudió la cabeza con decepción. A través de su visión periférica mantenía su atención en Malfoy para asegurarse de que no hiciera nada chistoso. Se sorprendió un poco cuando simplemente le frunció el ceño por un segundo antes de volver a concentrarse en la pila de notas frente a él.

Estudiaron en un cómodo silencio por un tiempo en el que sólo se escuchaba el paso de las hojas y el sonido de la pluma sobre el pergamino. Hermione estaba tan ensimismada leyendo y aprendiendo sobre la teoría detrás de la última poción que no se dio cuenta que Madame Prince se acercaba a su pequeño grupo.

La bibliotecaria se aclaró la garganta. "A pesar de que aprecio sus ávidos hábitos de estudio, la biblioteca ya debe cerrar y el toque de queda comienza en quince minutos. Me temo que tienen que dirigirse a sus respectivos dormitorios. Buena noche."

Hermione asintió con agradecimiento, y lentamente comenzó a guardar sus varios materiales de estudio de manera ordenada. Cada pluma tenía su propio estuche y cada libro su propio lugar dentro de su mochila. Cuando le faltaba sólo un libro, volteó para encontrarse a Destiny y Malfoy esperándola.

"¿No podrías tardarte más, Granger?" dijo Draco con desdén, viéndola como si no fuera más que una mota de polvo en su zapato.

"Podría," contestó. "Pero pareces estar apurado, Malfoy, asi que intentaré ir más rápido."

Y con eso, estiró la mano para tomar el último libro en cámara lenta.

"Hermione," comenzó Destiny impaciente. "No es que este en contra de este inmaduro espectáculo, pero no me interesa ser descubierta por Filch. Así que ¿podrías meter ese libro a tu mochila para que nos podamos ir?"

Hermione obedeció, colgó la mochila sobre su hombro y sonrió, haciéndoles señas para que guiaran el camino. Caminó detrás de Destiny y Draco mientras estos abrían las puertas de la bibliotecas y salían a los fríos corredores. Hermione se estremeció de inmediato por la pérdida de calor de la biblioteca.

Caminaron en dirección a los dormitorios por unos minutos antes de que Destiny parara abruptamente.

"Filch usualmente pasa por la torre de Gryffindor cuando empieza su guardia, entonces creo que voy a correr por el corredor este para poder escabullirme antes de que me vea," decidió y se dio la vuelta para ir en la otra dirección. "Draco, asegúrate de que Hermione llegue sana y salva!"

Draco frunció el ceño, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera protestar, la rubia estaba corriendo hacia su dormitorio. "Hadrian me va a matar incluso si consigue detención por cacharla," murmuró Draco.

"Bueno, yo también me voy," dijo Hermione incómoda. "La torre de Ravenclaw esta alejada de los calabozos, no quiero-"

Draco la tomó de la capa y la jaló antes de que pudiera salir corriendo igual que Destiny. Negó con la cabeza. "No lo creo, sangresucia. Hadrian ya va a estar enojado por dejar que su preciada hermana se regresara sola. Y no hay manera de que este del otro lado receptor de su furia por tu culpa también."

Hermione se cruzó de brazos desafiante. "Ni siquiera sabes donde esta la torre de Ravenclaw."

"Pero tú si, así que vamos, ¿qué estas esperando? ¿una sangre más pura? Apúrate y guía el camino."

Ella dejó salir un gruñido de frustración y comenzó a caminar a las puertas que llevaban al patio, enredando sus brazos alrededor de sus helados hombros. Por el sonido de pisadas detrás de ella, suponía que el chico no iba tan alejado.

Cuando llegó a las puertas, respiró hondo y las abrió, siendo inmediatamente golpeada en la cara por una ráfaga de aire helado. Sus dientes castañeaban mientras veía gruesas ráfagas de nieve en el aire y la gruesa capa de nieve en el suelo.

"¿Por qué demonios nos estas llevando afuera, sangresucia? ¿eres tonta?"

Ella no respondió a su insulto, en su lugar, cerró más su capa sobre su tiritante cuerpo y siguió adelante.

"Maldito Riddle, seguro esta acurrucado con Greengrass cerca del calor de la chimenea mientras yo tengo que caminar por la Antártica con la sangresucia pelo de arbusto," murmuraba Draco.

Hermione rodó los ojos ante sus quejidos.

"¿A dónde vamos, boba estúpida?"

De repente, la castaña sintió un frío jalón en su muñeca, y soltó un jadeo al ser volteada para enfrentar a un iracundo Draco Malfoy.

"Contéstame, sangresucia!"

"¿Alguna vez se te ha ocurrido," comenzó Hermione con frialdad viéndolo con desdén. "que no me importan esos insultos? ¿que no quiero responderle a un prejuicioso quejica que se la pasa insultando mi sangre – algo que no puedo cambiar?"

"Exacto, no puedes cambiar tu sangre sucia. No eres ni siquiera digna de caminar en este castillo! Los de tu tipo nunca debieron haber sido admitidos para aprender algo tan magnífico como la magia. Todos los sangresucias son pequeñas malditas criaturas que deberían haberse quedado en sus preciadas casas muggles y nunca pisar este mundo!" siseó Draco. Su voz tenía cierto tinte de veneno en ella, una cierta furia que nunca había sido tan aparente.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y su expresión se contorsionó en una de rabia pura. Con un inhumano sonido gutural lleno de furia, lo empujó con toda su fuerza y lo vio caer sobre la gruesa capa de nieve.

El chico se quedó atónito por un momento, con la helada nieve presionando su espalda y el frío aire golpeándole la cara. Sus labios se contorsionaron y moría de ganas de sacar su varita y lanzarle un buen hechizo de una ver por todas cuando-

"Cállate! Cállate! Cállate!" chilló la gryffindor. "Estoy cansada de intentar probarle a todo mundo que mi sangre no me hace incompetente. Estoy cansada de estudiar tanto, de ser la mejor de la case, y aún así seguir siendo lo equivalente a una rata de alcantarilla. Escucho lo que todos dicen, Malfoy. Que soy inteligente… _para ser una muggle_. Que me veo bien… _para ser una muggle._ Soy tan bruja como cualquier otro! Pero aún así, cada día, hay quien se sorprende de que una sangresucia como yo sepa comer una pieza de pan tostada decentemente. No soy un animal!"

"Era un bicho raro en el mundo muggle, y soy uno aquí también. A todos lados a los que vaya, ¿por qué siempre soy considerada como una pequeña mocosa, alguien inferior, comparada con gente como tú? Trabajo el doble, me interesa realmente mi futuro, y quiero hacer algo bueno en este mundo – pero ni así dejan de verme como si fuera un maldito perro que ha aprendido nuevos trucos. Nada de lo que haga va a ser suficiente!"

Sus ojos se veían desorbitados mientras preguntaba. "¿Cuál es el problema? ¿cuál es el problema con mi sangre que hace que me veas como una cucaracha y no como un ser humano?"

Él la miraba con enojo mientras intentaba ponerse en una posición más digna lo mejor que pudiera para alguien que había sido derribado por una niña. Se recostó sobre sus codos, y le lanzó la mirada más desdeñosa que pudo. "Estas relacionada con muggles," dijo con simpleza. "Ellos intentaron quemar mi mundo, Granger. Su sangre sucia casi destruye a toda la población. Sangresucias como tú son pequeñas viles criaturas que ni siquiera merecen saber de nuestro mundo. Eres asquerosa, justo como tu sangre."

Hermione apretaba los puños fuertemente a sus costados y estaba temblando – no estaba seguro si era por la rabia o por el frío. Sacó su varita y él comenzó a sentirse un poco inquieto sólo con verla. Para su sorpresa no la dirigió hacia él y lanzó el primer hechizo que se le viniera a la mente.

En su lugar, subió lentamente la manga de su capa, revelando una salpicadura de moretones a medio sanar por todo su brazo.

Draco frunció el ceño, sintiendo su estómago revolverse con la imagen. "Granger, ¿qué demonios le pasó a tu brazo?"

Hermione hizo una mueca y luego se hincó para estar al mismo nivel que el rubio. Deslizó la varita dentro de su capa nuevamente y levantó su mano para que viera el corte que había hecho en su palma con hechizo silencioso. Sangre oscura y carmesí se acumulaba alrededor de la herida y Draco se alejó un poco de la imagen del violento rojo manchando la pálida piel blanca de la chica.

Sus caras estaban muy cerca – tan cerca que él podía sentir el cálido aliento de la castaña acariciarle la cara mientras hablaba. "¿Esto te parece asqueroso?"

Cuando él no contesto, su expresión se volvió más furiosa. "¿Se ve diferente a la tuya? Es roja, ¿no es así?"

Él aún no decía nada, ella se acercó más, usando su mano ensangrentada para tomar la del chico. Tenía una mirada delirante, casi demente, en sus grandes ojos. "¿Sientes eso?" hizo una pausa. "Esta caliente. Llena de vida, pulsando energía y magia. Justo como la tuya."

Una particular ventisca helada les pegó a los dos, y Hermione pareció despertar del loco trance, inducido por el enojo, en el que estaba. Se levantó de su posición y se quitó la nieve de su uniforme. Si sentía algún dolor, no lo mostró. Su cara estaba extrañamente calmada mientras ajustaba su capa y comenzaba a caminar hacia el otro lado del patio, con la cabeza bien en alto.

Apenas había abierto el otro par de puertas – que la llevarían a otras escaleras cerca de la torre de Ravenclaw – cuando paró y miró su palma llena de sangre. Su otra mano tomó la puerta abierta y susurró. "¿No lo ves? Cuando realmente hablamos de sangre, todos somos iguales."

El viento llevó sus palabras por el patio, y él las escuchó claramente a pesar de estar lejos. Después de que hubiera desaparecido por la puerta, Draco bajó la mirada al horrible rojo que había manchado su mano.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente. Pero aún así podía ver las pequeñas gotas de sangre que habían mancillado el blanco puro de la nieve a su alrededor claramente, como si la imagen se hubiera quedado grabado a fuego para siempre en su mente.

* * *

Esta vez no voy a responder a sus reviews! perdón! saben que siempre los respondo y me encanta leerlos! esta vez para acelerar las cosas tendré que dejar eso del lado hahaha pero para el siguiente prometo retomarlo.

Los quiero a todos!

Saludos,

ana karen malfoy


	7. Memorias

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a_** ** _LoveMyRomance_** ** _quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

Nuevo capítulo!.. Creo que ahora sí perdimos algunos lectores hahahaha creo que ha sido el capítulo con menos reviews hahahaha espero que sea sólo porque me odian un poco y no porque ya no les gusta la historia! :P

Voy a intentar ir más rápido con las traducciones para recuperar el tiempo perdido!

Gracias por seguir aquí y continuar leyendo esta historia!

* * *

 **Expreso de Hogwarts (10 de diciembre)**

"Hadrian, ¿no vienes?" llamó Draco asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

Hadrian mantenía sus ojos fijos en Hermione Granger, viéndola guardar lentamente sus libros en su mochila con una absurda cantidad de cuidado. Se agachó a amarrar sus tenis, haciendo que su rizado cabello cayera por un lado de su cara en un intento de evadir su mirada.

El chico hizo un gesto con la mano. "Los alcanzo pronto. Déjanos, Draco."

Draco lo vio con reticencia, lanzando una rápida mirada a la chica a cuya presencia se había acostumbrado con el paso de los años – pero no una compañía que disfrutara, claro esta. Cada vez que la miraba, no podía evitar que su mirada cayera a la ligera cicatriz que todavía no terminaba de sanar en la palma de su mano.

 _"¿Qué le pasó a tu mano Hermione?" Daphne había soltado un jadeo al ver por primera vez el profundo corte en la mano de Hermione durante la comida._

 _Draco había estado pendiente de su reacción. Vio como sus hombros se tensaron casi imperceptiblemente y como sus cejas se fruncieron lo mas leve posible. Él entró en pánico pensando que la chica iba a revelar la plática que habían tenido la noche anterior. Pero Granger no lo hizo. Él vio sorprendido como la chica cambiaba su expresión a una tímida mientras sacudía la cabeza en lo que parecía pena. Parecía ser que era una actriz nata._

 _"Estaba cortando unos gusarajos en Pociones esta mañana, y se me resbaló el cuchillo," explicó sin dudar y sin dirigirle ninguna mirada al rubio._

 _Se escuchó tan natural, tan simple, tan inocente salir de sus labios, que nadie la cuestionó. Neville incluso le preguntó sobre la reacción de Snape y ella se rió como si nada, creando un cuento sobre perder unos cuantos puntos para su casa y tener que aguantar los comentarios mordaces del profesor._

 _Ni una sola vez miró en su dirección, mencionó su nombre o siquiera dio muestra de notar su presencia. Y por alguna razón que no podía encontrar, eso lo molestaba bastante._

"¿Draco?"

Salió de sus pensamientos y vio a Hadrian con algo de confusión. Riddle señaló a Hermione, y sus labios se movieron con diversión. "Estabas mirando fijamente."

Se sonrojó al darse cuenta que estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que se había quedado viendo fijamente a la insufrible sabelotodo todo ese tiempo. Ella se escondió detrás de ese arbusto de cabello, pero no antes de que Draco pudiera dar un vistazo a su rostro – que también se había sonrojado un poco, probablemente como resultado de su intensa mirada.

Sacudió la cabeza desorientado. "Claro… supongo que esperaré afuera," asintió como para confirmar sus acciones y comenzó a caminar lentamente fuera del compartimento. Miró sobre su hombro y antes de que pudiera detenerse a sí mismo dijo. "Nos vemos después de las vacaciones, Granger."

Hadrian alzó una ceja ante la abrupta partida de Draco. "Bueno, eso fue algo extraño, ¿no lo crees?"

Hermione frunció los labios. "Bastante."

Hadrian recargó su baúl contra la pared y se sentó, viendo a Hermione ir de un lado para otro del compartimento por un rato. Notó que sus movimientos tenían un cierto tono de reticencia en ellos, como si no quisiera recoger sus pertenencias.

"¿Me vas a decir que es lo que pasa por esa bonita cabeza tuya?" preguntó finalmente cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Le sonrió burlonamente. "¿O tengo que sacarlo de ahí yo mismo?"

Ella lo miró. "No quiero hablar sobre eso, Hadrian. No lo entenderías."

Él la miró de regreso. "Dime de todas formas."

Hermione dudó. Él le estaba sonriendo con la que ella había denominado "La sonrisa de Príncipe Encantador". Había algo en la manera que sus labios se curvaban sólo lo suficiente para dejar ver un destello de blanco aperlado, algo en la manera que un simple movimiento podía transmitir tanto su entendimiento como su sinceridad. Era el tipo de sonrisa que la gente moría por ver otra vez. Era el tipo de sonrisa que podía sacar hasta los más oscuros secretos dentro de ella.

Y eso la aterraba.

Sin embargo, parecía que no la iba a dejar ir sin una explicación por su nerviosa actitud, así que suspiró y se sentó en el asiento junto a él. Recargó la cabeza en la pared de madera y miró al techo con cansancio.

"No quiero regresar a casa," admitió finalmente, jugando nerviosa con sus manos. "No creo que pueda actuar como si todo estuviera bien. Él esta… Él esta fuera de control, Hadrian."

"¿Esto es acerca de tu padre, no es así?" preguntó Hadrian. "Puedo entender por qué lo odias."

Hermione enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y se levantó. "No creo que pueda odiarlo."

"No estoy seguro de estar entendiendo," frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo puedes no odiarlo después de todo lo que te ha hecho?"

Ella bufó. "Te dije que no ibas a entender."

"Entonces explícame," Hadrian insistió amablemente.

Las manos de la castaña se fueron directo a su cabello, y lo quitó de sus ojos con un movimiento furioso. "Sueno como si estuviera loca, ¿no es así? Ni siquiera puedo contar la cantidad de groserías que me ha hecho, la cantidad de veces que me ha lastimado, y aún así-" su voz se cortó y colapsó nuevamente en el asiento. "Es difícil odiarlo."

Hadrian se quedó en silencio, animándola a que continuara.

"Sé que es una mala persona. Sé que me lastima porque sabe que puede. Sé que podría lastimarme más si tuviera la oportunidad," hizo una pausa. "Pero me dio un libro de Runas Antiguas por mi cumpleaños este año."

"¿Qué?" Hadrian ladeó la cabeza en visible confusión. "Hermione, sólo que te diera un regalo no niega el hecho de que es un completo bastardo."

"¿Crees que no sé eso?" siseó la chica, enterrando su cara entre sus manos. "Es sólo… no es un 'completo bastardo', como tú lo pones, todo el tiempo. A veces es bueno conmigo."

"Hermione…" comenzó, pero ella no lo estaba escuchando.

"A veces comemos helado juntos en el sofá y vemos las noticias. A veces me cuenta sobre su día mientras toca el piano. Otras veces me trae chocolate a escondidas porque sabe que mamá no me deja comerlo. Es en esos momentos que me pregunto…" cerró los ojos. "Me pregunto si no estaré alucinando – si no estaré loca por pensar que es cruel y sádico."

"¿Él me crió, sabes?" murmuró Hermione. "Me dio comida y un hogar, y algunas de las mejores memorias que tengo. Él puede ser bueno, y puede ser horrible. Cambia de uno a otro constantemente, no sé qué esperar. A veces me aterra, Hadrian. Pero no puedo simplemente – No puedo simplemente dejarlo."

"Pudo haberme tirado a la calle, pero no lo hizo. Pudo haberme dejado morirme de hambre, pero no lo hizo. Pudo haberme hecho cosas peores, pero no lo hizo porque me ama. En su propia y retorcida manera, creo que todavía me ama," miró fijamente al piso y susurró. "Sólo quisiera que no hiciera tan difícil amarlo de regreso."

Hadrian sintió su estomago encogerse ante sus palabras. Quería regañarla, sacudirla por los hombros y decirle que cómo podía ser tan ciega, tan estúpida. Sólo porque le dieran alimento, agua, y un techo no significaba que su padre era algo menos que abusivo. Hasta las plantas recibían más cuidados que ella! ¿cómo no podía ver que su familia, su propia sangre, la estaba destruyendo psicológicamente?

Daphne le había contado del terrible estado en el que Hermione había estado cuando la encontraron en su habitación la navidad pasada. Le contó de la mirada de pánico en la cara de Granger y como se veía completamente rota.

Se supone que la familia no te lastima.

Ok, su familia ya lo había abandonado, pero por suerte, Lord Voldemort estaba ahí para protegerlo.

 _Eso es lo que estaba haciendo, ¿no es así? ¿protegerlo?_

Por lo menos es lo que a él le gustaba pensar. Cada vez que el Señor Tenebroso le lanzaba una maldición, cada vez que le lanzaba crucios hasta que cayera al piso – eso sólo era prepararlo para el futuro.

De todos allá afuera, él lo había escogido a él, al pequeño tímido Harry Potter, para que estuviera a su lado.

El padre de Hermione la lastimaba sólo porque podía. Pero su padre lo lastimaba porque, bueno, era para su propio bien, ¿no?

Además, su padre no era un vicioso tirano todo el tiempo. Algunas veces el Señor Oscuro le enseñaba a lanzar nuevas maldiciones, o lo dejaba sentarse en importantes juntas de mortífagos dentro de las habitaciones con miles de guardas. Eso obviamente servía para invalidar el hecho de que su padre quisiera hacerlo miserable.

Hermione estaba bajo la ilusión de que su padre todavía la amaba. Pero Hadrian nunca se dejaría engañar a si mismo y pensar que alguien como Lord Voldemort podría amarlo.

Pero entonces, si no era amor, ¿por qué lo mantenía cerca? No había mucho que Hadrian podía ofrecerle al Señor Oscuro que éste no tuviera ya. ¿Por qué lo mantenía cerca?

Después de casi ocho años y tantos recursos gastados, parecía poco probable que su padre quisiera matarlo. Sin embargo, también parecía muy improbable que Voldemort le pasara la proverbial corona – ni siquiera en el caso de su muerte. Estaba seguro que su padre tenía una docena de planes de respaldo en caso de que su tiempo se estuviera agotando.

A no ser, por supuesto, que algo lo tomara por sorpresa.

Hadrian tensó la mandíbula, inquieto por el repentino destello de duda que cruzó por su mente. Su padre estaba loco, pero traería honor al mundo mágico.

Y mientras que Lord Voldemort era una amante de la desgracia ajena, Hadrian dudaba que la alegría de torturar a alguien pudiera superar su búsqueda de crear un mejor mundo.

Por lo menos eso es lo que decía que quería hacer.

A veces Hadrian creía que su padre sólo quería ocasionar caos – a la mierda el progreso. A veces cuando veía dentro de esos ojos rojos, sólo veía un alma fragmentada y una sed de destrucción. En algún punto, el Señor Oscuro comenzó su camino con la intención de reconstruir el Mundo Mágico, pero se había desviado de ese camino. Parecía mas enfocado en crear miedo en las masas que en reconstruir.

Y mientras él era completamente fiel a su padre, la confianza ciega llegaba sólo hasta cierto punto. Tenía que haber un punto de quiebre. La pregunta era cuándo. ¿Cuándo es ya demasiado? ¿Cuándo será suficiente para él?

"¿Hadrian?"

El pelinegro levantó la mirada hacia la de Hermione, que lo veía preocupada. "¿Estas bien?" preguntó moviendo las manos nerviosa.

Él tragó con dificultad. Con la mano temblorosa, buscó dentro de su baúl y sacó un libro usado. Estaba amarillento por el paso del tiempo y la cubierta de cuero se veía desgastada. El título del libro era claro a pesar de su condición.

"¿'Magia Más Oscura'?" la castaña se alejó, como si la simple presencia del libro la quemara. "Hadrian, ese libro es ilegal!"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Se suponía que iba a ser tu regalo de Navidad. Pero creo que podrías necesitarlo antes."

"¿Por qué sigues dándome éstos libros?" preguntó enojada con las manos en la cadera en una pose de indignación. "Las artes oscuras… no son para mi. Yo sé que tu dices que "la magia es magia", pero no creo que yo pudiera utilizar alguno de eses hechizos, no importa que tan fascinantes sean. Y ni siquiera quiero pensar de dónde sacaste este libro-"

"Hermione," interrumpió lo que iba a ser una larga discusión. "Quiero que tú lo tengas. Léelo. Aprende. No quiero que utilices nada de este libro a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario," se acercó a ella empujando el libro en sus manos. "Esto es para tu propia protección. Si-" hizo una pausa. "Si tu p- si cualquier persona intenta ponerte una mano encima, necesito saber que serás capaz de protegerte."

Ignoró la palidez de la chica ante su insinuación y dijo entre dientes. "El mundo no es tan seguro como te gusta pensar, Hermione. La gente no se queda con los juveniles hechizos de mocomurciélago y otros para hacer daño a los demás. Y si no estas dispuesta a pelear de regreso con la misma intensidad, no vas a salir victoriosa."

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Hermione se mordió el labio mientras miraba el libro en sus manos. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas y su nariz arrugada como si estuviera perdida en un pensamiento profundo.

Luego lentamente, sin ninguna otra palabra, Hermione Granger selló su destino al deslizar uno de los libros más oscuros jamás escritos en el mundo mágico dentro de su mochila.

Hadrian suprimió una sonrisa. Extendió una mano hacia ella e inclinó la cabeza hacia la puerta. "Deberíamos irnos. El tren esta a punto de partir y no me gustaría regresar a Hogwarts para las fiestas."

* * *

 **Mansión Malfoy (Diciembre 15)**

Lucius Malfoy miró la ridícula lista de 'cosas por hacer' que le había dado el Señor Tenebroso, con una mueca. No era un niño; tenía la habilidad de llevar a cabo varias labores. Rodó los ojos mientras desenrollaba el pergamino con un exagerado movimiento de muñeca.

1\. Reunión con Yaxley sobre el Baile de Navidad

2\. Despertar a Hadrian

3\. Acompañar al mencionado escuincle a sus lecciones

4\. Acompañar a Bellatrix a educar a los nuevos reclutas en códigos de conducta

5\. Organizar junta con el círculo interno acerca del Baile de Navidad

6\. Darle la plática a Hadrian antes del Baile de Navidad

7\. Hablar con Sirius Black sobre sus obligaciones

8\. Discutir planes con Rabastan para aumentar el espacio de los calabazos en la mansión

Lucius se congeló, sus ojos centrados en el punto seis de la lista. Lentamente despegó la incrédula mirada del pergamino y la llevó al lord miniatura de cabello azabache en entrenamiento que estaba ordenando a Peter Pettigrew como si éste fuera un elfo domestico.

Absolutamente no.

Él no iba – no podía – había una línea, por amor a Merlín! Lucius sabía que el Señor Oscuro por lo general no tenía tiempo para ese tipo de asuntos personales, pero esto ya era ir demasiado lejos! Estaba convencido de que era una broma. El Señor Oscuro no podía realmente esperar que le explicara a Hadrian todo sobre las relaciones sexuales.

Era absolutamente ridículo. Se levantó de su asiento, con la total intención de escribir una carta urgente al Señor Oscuro, haciéndole saber que no había forma en la que él educaría a Hadrian en esos asuntos, cuando de repente recordó la última vez que había fallado en seguir una orden de su Señor.

Hizo una mueca al recordar esa dolorosa hora que pasó bajo los efectos de una extraña maldición que lo hacía sentir como si se estuviera sofocando y al mismo tiempo como si fuera a explotar.

Viendo la lista nuevamente, se dio cuenta que no tenía mucha opción. Miró otra vez a Hadrian Riddle, quien ahora lanzaba, aburrido, hechizos no verbales al mortífago. Presionó sus dedos sobre su temple en frustración.

"Hadrian," gritó Lucius, sacando al adolescente de su estado de diversión. "Tu padre me ha pedido discutir… algo… contigo. Deja de torturar a Pettigrew y sígueme."

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente haciendo que su capa volara teatralmente. Lucius no se fijo si Hadrian lo seguía; no le importaba si el chico decidía desobedecer esta orden en particular. Ciertamente sería menos engorroso para él.

Desafortunadamente, Hadrian Riddle parecía estar en un modo obediente y sin decir una sola palabra lo siguió hacia uno de los pequeños salones de la mansión. Se recostó sobre uno de los sillones blancos y cruzó las piernas sobre uno de los prístinos reposa brazos. Alzó una ceja la ver la incómoda postura de Lucius.

"¿Bueno?" dijo Hadrian arrastrando las palabras y señalando a las múltiples opciones para sentarse que había en el lugar. "¿No te vas a sentar?"

"No," dijo el patriarca Malfoy tenso, metiendo la maldita "lista de quehaceres" en el bolsillo de su capa. "Estoy perfectamente bien aquí parado. Es una distancia apropiada."

Hadrian frunció el ceño confuso, pero le hizo señas al Malfoy mayor para que continuara.

"Tu padre me ha ordenado que te instruya,-" Lucius hizo una pausa, sus mejillas coloreándose un poco mientras pensaba cómo podía hacer esto de la manera menos vergonzosa. Tal vez si Draco estuviera ahí sería menos difícil. Así también haría dos cosas a la vez, y Lucius era ciertamente un amante de la eficiencia.

Con eso en mente, llamó a uno de los elfos e inmediatamente le ordenó a la desaliñada criatura que fuera por su hijo. Hadrian lo vio con una mirada inquisitiva, claramente más confundido que antes. Golpeteaba los dedos sobre el sillón, mientras esperaba a que Lucius comenzara.

Cuando Draco llegó por fin, entró con el entrecejo fruncido y mechones de cabello fuera de lugar. Juzgando por la expresión de molestia en su cara, parecía ser que el elfo lo había sacado literalmente a rastras de la cama.

"Padre," se dirigió educadamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. "Hadrian," dijo asintiendo en la dirección del chico, para nada sorprendido de ver a su mejor amigo tan temprano en la mañana. "¿Por qué estoy aquí?" preguntó finalmente.

"Siéntense niños," comenzó Lucius, tomando asiento él mismo en una incómoda silla de respaldo alto pegada a la pared. "Voy a enseñarles sobre el mundo de las relaciones sexuales."

Draco se congeló, sus ojos viajaron a las puertas como si estuviera considerando la posibilidad de escapar de la habitación antes de que su padre siguiera hablando. Cuando se dio cuenta que las puertas estaban demasiado lejos, sólo pudo hundirse más en su silla esperando así volverse invisible.

"Perdona, ¿qué significa 'relaciones sexuales'?" preguntó Hadrian muy inocentemente, con un brillo de diversión en los ojos. "¿y cómo participo en ello?"

Draco sonrió, dándose cuenta del plan de Hadrian. Se enderezó en su asiento y alzó la mano. "¿Tengo que enviar una solicitud al Ministerio para ser parte de relaciones sexuales?"

Lucius trató de evitar la mirada furiosa que amenazaba con aparecer en su cara. Claramente, no iban a hacer esto más fácil para él.

* * *

 **Mansión Malfoy (Diciembre 25)**

Su padre estaba fuera del país durante las fiestas, fue lo que le dijeron a Hadrian. Como siempre, el Señor Oscuro no tuvo la molestia de avisar a su hijo de su repentino viaje, o el por qué del mismo.

Sin embargo, la ausencia de su padre no significaba que podía faltar a sus obligaciones y entrenamientos, le advirtió Lucius. Hadrian tenía la inquietante sospecha de que el mayor de los Malfoy era el responsable de asegurarse que no desperdiciara sus vacaciones perdiendo el tiempo. Había sido bastante obvio cuando Lucius, patriarca de la estimada Casa Malfoy, había arrancado las cobijas de su cama esa mañana cuando se quedó dormido una hora más de lo normal.

Sus vacaciones, hasta entonces, habían consistido en experimentar las casi abusivas lecciones de Oclumancia con Profesor Snape, discusiones con Lucius Malfoy sobre movimientos estratégicos para los mortífagos – y aparentemente educación sexual había sido añadido al currículum –, aprender nuevas maldiciones con Bellatrix, y tratar de evitar al extraño elfo domestico – Dolly o algo así – que se había obsesionado con servirle.

El baile de Navidad de los Malfoy era el único respiro que tenía esa semana, y tenía toda la intención de disfrutar cada segundo. Narcissa ya lo había colocado a él y a Draco en su usual posición en la entrada, y les había dado la tarea de recibir a todos los invitados, por un año mas.

Narcissa se había lucido este año, el salón principal de la mansión Malfoy lucía más lujoso que nunca antes. La atracción principal era la fuente gigante a la mitad del salón, y por la mirada de advertencia que Lucius les había lanzada a él y a Draco, descubrió con rapidez que en lugar de agua, la fuente estaba llena de champagne.

Hadrian miró a Draco, quien estaba recargado sobre la puerta viéndose tan aburrido como podía, sin lucir demasiado indecente. Ya habían saludado a muchos invitados, y la sonrisa encantadora que había puesta en la cara comenzaba a hacer que sus mejillas dolieran.

Neville había llegado hacía casi una hora, una vez más sin la compañía de su malhumorada abuela. Apenas había intercambiado unas cuantas palabras con ellos antes de que Destiny llegara y lo alejara, obligándolo a que la sacara a bailar.

Hadrian ubicó sin ningún problema a Destiny gracias a su casi blanco cabello, y se sorprendió al ver que seguía bailando con Neville. Entrecerró los ojos al ver que reían juntos y al ver la manera en que Neville agachaba la cabeza para acercarse a la chica. El pelinegro frunció el ceño, definitivamente había algo ahí.

Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, ya que Draco exclamó. "¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?"

Hadrian dio la vuelta para ver a Blaise Zabini entrar a la mansión Malfoy con su nuevo traje – seguramente salido de la última pasarela en Italia. Pero sospechaba que el "ella" al que se refería Draco era la bonita pelirroja que colgaba altivamente del brazo del muchacho y que se veía tan elegante como cualquier otra sangre pura.

Ginevra Weasley vestía un largo vestido azul claro, y su cabello había sido perfectamente peinado y adornado con una peineta plateada. Usaba una sutil capa de maquillaje, sólo lo suficiente para resaltar sus hermosas facciones.

Hadrian hizo lo posible para ocultar su sorpresa, pero aún así sonrió. Draco, sin embargo, no hizo nada para enmascarar su shock mientras veía a la chica de segundo año con la boca abierta.

"Hadrian. Draco. Déjenme presentarles a Ginevra Weasley," sonrió Blaise, completamente consciente del desconcierto de sus dos amigos. Cuando había dejado a Ginevra en las manos de su madre para que la dejara 'presentable', no había esperado mucho. Pero su madre estaba encantada con tener por fin la oportunidad de tener a alguien a quién arreglar y entonces había pasado toda la tarde preparando a Ginevra para el baile de los Malfoy. Cuando la pelirroja había aparecido finalmente por las escaleras de la mansión Zabini, Blaise casi se cae de la sorpresa. El asombro inicial había dado paso a un extraño sentimiento de orgullo al verla tan tranquila y elegante.

Blaise no podía quitar la sonrisa de orgullo de su cara. "No han conocido a esta chica, se los aseguro."

Hadrian rozó sus labios con el dorso de la mano de la chica y la miró con una pequeña sonrisa. "Así es, ciertamente no habíamos tenido el placer de conocer a Lady Weasley."

Ginevra se sonrojó.

Blaise no estaba seguro si había sido por la estúpida sonrisa de Hadrian o si era porque nunca antes se habían dirigido a ella por su título de sangre pura. Su sonrisa se tensó imperceptiblemente.

"Vamos Ginevra, creo que me debes un baile," dijo, guiándola gentilmente hacia las parejas que bailaban en la pista.

La pelirroja les sonrió suavemente en lugar de decir adiós, pero Hadrian podía ver el brillo engreído en sus ojos. Él se encogió de hombros; la chica merecía regodearse un poco. Después de todo, había logrado transformase de una pobretona cualquiera, a una verdadera sangre pura.

"¿Acaso era esa Ginevra Weasley?" preguntó una familiar voz haciendo que Hadrian sonriera con solo escucharla. Saludó a los adultos y los guió hacia los Malfoy antes de dirigir su mirada a la mayor de sus hijas.

"Lady Greengrass," dijo amablemente. Ella le ofreció su mano pero él se armó de valor y plantó un beso sobre su mejilla, sonriendo internamente al escucharla jadear por la sorpresa.

"Eso fue sumamente atrevido de tu parte," Daphne alzó una ceja, haciendo señas a su hermana para que se alejara con un toque rosado en sus mejillas. "¿E incluso antes de que me dijeras cómo luzco esta noche?" dijo pretendiendo negar con la cabeza en desaprobación.

"Todo el mundo sabe como las estrellas palidecen en comparación contigo," dijo suspirando dramáticamente. "¿Y aún así necesitas oírlo de mi?"

"Oh Hadrian," sonrió. "Eres el único del que me interesa oírlo."

"Muy bien, entonces. Lady Greengrass, se absolutamente resplandeciente esta noche. No puedo encontrar siquiera las palabras para describir lo hermosa que eres."

"Puedo darles algunas opciones: avergonzante, nauseabundo, y terriblemente repulsivo," murmuró Draco lo suficientemente alto para que los dos lo escucharan.

"Gracias por tu opinión, Draco," Hadrian frunció el ceño a su mejor amigo. "Se te agradece."

Le sonrió de regreso a Daphne que estaba tratando de esconder su sonrisa detrás de su mano, y le ofreció su brazo. "¿Le gustaría bailar, Lady Greengrass?"

"Nada me gustaría mas, Lord Riddle," Daphne lo tomó del brazo con una tímida sonrisa y le permitió guiarla a la pista de baile.

* * *

Del otro lado de la habitación, Lucius levantó su copa de champagne vacía y quitó su atenta mirada de la figura de Hadrian Riddle para buscar a su esposa. La encontró segundos después hablando con una de las mujeres de sus eventos de caridad mensuales.

Suavemente pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Narcissa, sonriendo encantadoramente a la grande mujer que escondió una sonrisa tonta con sólo verlo. Lucius no creía que fuera prudente, para una mujer de su edad, ser afectada por su presencia, pero tenía ese efecto en las mujeres, así que no podía culparla.

Como si su esposa le hubiera leído la mente, los disculpó educadamente de la conversación y lo guió a una de las esquinas más desiertas del salón.

"Lucius, querido. ¿Tienes algo que decirme?" dijo, sonriéndole a una de las más viejas matriarcas. No era un pregunta.

"Tengo asuntos que atender, mi amor," admitió con pesar.

Ella asintió, apretando con más fuerza el tallo de la copa de vino en sus manos. "Es esta noche, entonces."

"Me temo que sí, Narcissa."

"Siempre es tan dramático. Nunca deja que los niños disfruten por completo el baile," dijo Narcissa tronando la lengua, sus ojos clavados en Hadrian y la chica Greengrass bailando en el centro del salón.

"No creo que le importen mucho las festividades hoy," dijo Lucius encogiéndose de hombros y masajeando la parte posterior de su cuello. "Nunca ha sido del tipo sentimental."

"¿Van a viajar con traslador?" preguntó Narcissa con curiosidad. "La aparición conjunta puede ser muy peligrosa para un viaje como ese."

Lucius asintió, alzando su flauta de champagne un poco en lo que podría parecer un brindis. Ciertamente se veía lo suficientemente inocente para pasar desapercibido. Depositó rápidamente un beso sobre la frente de su esposa y con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció entre la multitud.

* * *

 **Mansión Potter (Diciembre 25)**

Alexander Potter ignoró la bandeja con comida ya fría que había sido llevado a su cuarto hace casi una hora por un sucio elfo. También había ignorado los numerosos llamados de su madre para que bajara a la cena de Navidad, todo por quedarse leyendo el libro que estaba frente a él en su cama.

Dio la vuelta a la página mecánicamente, escaneando el tomo con los ojos entrecerrados y murmurando. "Pérdida de memoria… pérdida de memoria… pérdida de memoria…"

No estaba loco. Contrario a lo que Ron, Dean, sus padres, y todo el mundo decía, definitivamente no estaba loco. Algo le había pasado el año pasado, y comenzaba a preocuparle que nadie lo tomara en serio. Incluso aunque era considerado el Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

Podía sentirlo en sus huesos. Algo no estaba bien. Él sabía que había perdido sus recuerdos. Y sabía que Hadrian Riddle tenía algo que ver con eso.

Alexander apretó con mas fuerza el libro ya que el simple nombre de ese pretencioso Slytherin generaba una inmensurable cantidad de furia en él. Estaba convencido de que Hadrian Riddle tenía algo contra él por alguna razón. Era más que una simple rivalidad entre casas. Cada vez que Riddle lo veía, sus ojos se veían casi negros con una fría furia que permeaba sus muecas burlonas y su sarcasmo. Era casi inhumano la forma en la que Riddle podía mirar con tanto odio.

Una cosa era segura: Hadrian Riddle lo miraba como si fuera más que sólo la fuente de toda miseria – Riddle lo miraba como si él hubiera arruinado toda su vida.

Pero eso era imposible, por supuesto. Él sólo había conocido al sádico chico en su primer año – aunque lo había odiado de inmediato – y no creía que sus ocasionales peleas le merecieran tal mirada de aborrecimiento.

Supongo que no importaba por qué el estúpido Slytherin lo odiaba. Lo único importante era que Riddle estaba definitivamente detrás de su pérdida de memoria. Si tan sólo pudiera encontrar una prueba. No podía ni siquiera usar su capa de invisibilidad para bajar a los calabazos y espiar nuevamente a los amigos de Riddle, ya que la había perdido en la Cámara de los Secretos, y no se acordaba de dónde quedaba ese lugar.

Suspiró para si mismo y cambió de página, leyendo superficialmente los bloques de texto hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con el siguiente título.

 **RESTAURAR MEMORIAS**

 _Cuando sus memorias han sido borradas, destruidas, robadas, o ha sido víctima de un Obliviate, es difícil – y en algunos casos imposible – recuperarlas. La mente no puede ser reconstruida una vez que se ha roto, excepto en los casos en los que la víctima sea un maestro de la Oclumancia en el momento en que las memorias fueron sustraídas._

 _Si la persona que lanza el Obliviate no es una persona experimentada o tenía intenciones de regresar las memorias más adelante, esto puede ayudar a que la víctima recupere sus recuerdos intactos. Este método no reconstruye la mente, es como regresar una pieza de rompecabezas a su lugar, y así la mente puede funcionar sin ningún problema. Aún así, este método es muy peligroso y la persona puede perder aún más la memoria o dañar más su mente en el proceso._

 _Aquellos que crean que poseen la habilidad y disciplina para llevarlo a cabo, encontraran que el hechizo Reditus es suficiente para comenzar._

Hechizo: _Reditus_

Intención: _Restaurar memorias_

Encantación _: Redito_

Alexander Potter parpadeó varias veces a la información ante sus ojos. Apenas echó un vistazo a las advertencias en la que se decía que sólo un medimago debería realizar el hechizo, antes de ignorarlo. Necesitaba saber qué había pasado en la Cámara de los Secretos.

Sacó su varita de las arremolinadas sábanas y practicó los movimientos que aparecían en el libro. Cuando estuvo seguro de que ya los sabía, tragó fuertemente.

Apuntó la varita directo entre sus ojos, como mostraba el diagrama en el libro. Inspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos.

Alexander movió la muñeca con los movimientos practicados y susurró. " _Redito_."

En ese instante, sintió como si su cabeza se apretara, haciendo que soltara la varita sorprendido. Sus manos inmediatamente se alzaron para sujetar su cabeza y no pudo evitar el grito estremecedor que escapó de sus labios. Mordió su lengua tan fuerte que salió sangre, en un intento de distraerlo del intenso y agudo dolor en su mente. Se sentía como si alguien estuviera una y otra vez clavando una afilada uña en su cráneo, esperando abrirlo por la mitad.

Sus ojos estaban completamente sellados, pero comenzó a ver flashes de imágenes en la oscuridad. Vio rápidas imágenes de él cuando era un niño, corriendo junto a otro niño de su misma edad.

Cabello negro, ojos verdes penetrantes.

Brillantes flamas verdes.

Marcas de lágrimas.

Sangre manchando el piso de mármol.

Su cabeza parecía palpitar fuertemente mientras trataba de conseguir aire, apenas consciente de los apresurados pasos que se acercaban a él. Vio al chico nuevamente, leyendo un libro en un cuarto que se parecía al suyo.

Tocó el libro.

Lo quemó.

Ampollas rojas y a carne viva aparecieron en sus manos.

El otro niño sonrió.

Algo sobre… _jardinería?_

Y luego, así de repente, el dolor paró. Las palpitaciones y golpeteos en su mente se volvieron casi nada, y la punzante sensación fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco. Se ahogó con su propio aliento, jadeando y sintiendo una gota de sudor escurrírsele por la nariz.

"Alexander! Alexander, ¿estas bien?" escuchó gritar a su padre.

"Llamen a un medimago!" gritó su madre.

Alexander abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a sus padres con la vista increíblemente borrosa. Abrió la boca, luchando por mantener la cabeza firme. Se sintió a si mismo buscar la mano de su madre y tomarla.

Alexander Potter fijó su impávida mirada en la preocupada cara de su madre, y le hizo una pregunta que hizo que toda su preocupación se convirtiera en cenizas.

"¿Dónde esta Harry?"

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEW SIN CUENTA EN FF**

 _SALESIA_ \- Gracias por seguir al pie del cañón! sí, Blaise tuvo una tarea dificil al tener que enseñarle a bailar a Ginny hahahah pero bueno, vemos que todo arduo trabajo tiene su fruto!

Y en cuanto a Draco, bueno... ya sabemos que ese no tiene remedio hahaha pero sí, yo creo que ahora va a pensar más de dos veces antes de decir algo, o por lo menos ya no lo dirá tan en serio.

Saludos!

 _Ana Luisa_ \- Muchas gracias por tus múltiples reviews! Me da gusto ver que te gusta mucho la historia! :D Bienvenida!

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy! Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo!

No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios si tienen alguna queja, critica, alabanza (hahahha), o si solo quieren decir hola! hahahah todo es bien recibido.

Saludos!

ana karen malfoy


	8. Soldado

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a_** ** _LoveMyRomance_** ** _quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

Hola a todos! perdón por la demora, aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **Mansión Malfoy (25 de diciembre)**

"¿Debería pedir el pollo o el pescado?" se preguntó Hadrian en voz alta, viendo el menú de entradas en su mano. El menú en sí consistía en alrededor de cien platillos, todos escritos con meticulosos virutas adornando la hermosa caligrafía dorada. Sólo lo mejor para Narcissa Malfoy, Hadrian sonrió por dentro.

"El pato al horno suena delicioso," comentó Daphne, moviendo en delicados círculos una copa con el burbujeante líquido.

Destiny los miró a los dos y frunció el ceño, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "Creo que es absolutamente cruel que tanto animales sean asesinados sólo porque tía Cissy quiere hacer un elegante baile. He decidido ser vegetariana."

"¿Pero qué hay del pobre espárrago que fue arrancado violentamente de la tierra?" se burló Blaise, apuñalando su filete mignon y dándole una mordida. Hizo todo un show mostrando como lo masticaba y luego sonrió. "Mmmm, delicioso."

Destiny se veía irritada y volteó a ver a Neville enojada, esperando que la apoyara en su nueva causa. El chico se encogió en su asiento y dijo sumisamente. "¿La ensalada se ve rica?"

Destiny bufó mientras sus amigos intentaban contener la risa. De repente, escuchó una voz grave detrás de ella que la hizo saltar en su asiento.

"Hadrian," llamó Lucius Malfoy, asustando a Daphne lo suficiente como para casi hacerla caerse de la silla.

Hadrian dejó caer el menú en su plato. Alzo una desinteresada ceja. "Sí, Lord Malfoy?"

"Me gustaría hablar contigo. Sígueme, por favor."

Hadrian miró a Daphne consternado, y ella dijo. "Ve."

Él suspiró y se movió de su asiento, sin molestarse en ocultar la mirada fulminante mientras le hacía gestos al mayor de los Malfoy para que guiara el camino. Se despidió de todos los de su mesa de mala gana y caminó detrás de Lucius.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la vista de los otros invitados, Hadrian se cruzó de brazos. "No voy a ir a ningún lado."

Lucius parpadeó. "¿Qué?"

"No me van a secuestrar por tercer año seguido. Esto tiene que parar! ¿no puede padre elegir otra fecha? Hace lo mismo cada año!" siseó Hadrian. Estaba así de cerca de estampar el pie en el suelo con exasperación.

"No estoy aquí para secuestrarte, tonto," regañó Lucius. Extendió la copa de champagne que estaba sosteniendo hacia él. "Toma. Narcissa dijo que quiere que le lleves una copa de champagne al ministro. Quiere que seas especialmente educado y amable para que piense bien de ti."

Hadrian vio la copa con sospecha. Después de debatirlo por unos segundos, extendió la mano dubitativo y comenzó a golpetear impaciente el piso con el pie.

Lucius se la pasó lentamente con una impávida expresión en su cara. Hadrian sintió el frío cristal en sus manos, y luego, en menos de un segundo, se resbalo de su mano y se estrelló contra el suelo de mármol rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Inclinó la cabeza con inocencia. "Oh, parece ser que se me resbaló. Fue mi culpa totalmente. Voy por otra copa."

Lucius Malfoy gruñó y tomó a Hadrian por el hombro. "No debiste haber hecho eso."

"¿Por qué no?" lo retó Hadrian. "¿Qué tenía esa copa de especial?"

El hombre sonrió arrogante. "Te hubiera ahorrado este viaje."

Y sin decir otra palabra mas, Hadrian sintió el mundo a su alrededor girar y sintió algo jalar de su torso violentamente. Todo a su alrededor desapareció y se transformó en una infinidad de fondos. Sintió ganas de vomitar y como su pecho se comprimía dolorosamente.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, finalmente fue depositado en el suelo – de manera un poco brusca, si lo dejaban opinar – y sintió su estómago revolverse. Dejó salir el aire que había retenido, mientras jadeaba un poco.

"Me alegra que lograran llegar."

Hadrian gruñó al escuchar la voz de su padre. De alguna manera logró sentarse, y miró con enojo los ojos rojos a los cuales ya se había acostumbrado con los años.

"Cada año. ¿No podrías por lo menos avisarme antes? Una advertencia no estaría de más. Como siempre, un fanático por la maldita teatralidad," Hadrian rodó los ojos y luego demandó con voz ronca. "¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

Su padre desvió la cabeza para ver a Lucius Malfoy, que se veía como si nada a pesar de la repentina aparición conjunta.

"Lucius, creo que te dejé encargado que le hablaras a Hadrian sobre la misión de esta noche."

Lucius Malfoy se congeló, sus ojos moviéndose de un lado para otro en moderado pánico. La lista no decía nada sobre informarle a Hadrian sobre la redada. En ningún lugar decía que hablara con Hadrian sobre- de repente, un sentimiento de temor se coló por sus huesos.

"Cu-Cuando dijo que le diera a Hadrian "la plática", ¿hablaba de decirle lo de la redada? ¿y lo que se espera de él?"

"¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?" dijo el Señor Oscuro con una mueca. "No es como que pueda escribir todo exactamente. Imagina que la lista hubiera caído en las manos equivocadas."

Lucius miraba al piso, moviendo nerviosamente sus costosos zapatos contra el suelo. "Yo – lo siento mi Lord, pero estaba bajo la impresión de que me había encomendado darle a Hadrian la plática," hizo una pausa y luego murmuró rápidamente. "la plática de educación sexual."

Lord Voldemort únicamente pestañeó en dirección al que supuestamente era su segundo en comando. Cuando Lucius Malfoy se encogió ante su mirada fría y amenazante, el Señor Oscuro rodó los ojos y dijo entre dientes. "Estoy rodeado de idiotas."

Se masajeó el temple en total frustración y gruñó. "Me haré cargo de tu incompetencia después, Lucius. Y Hadrian," el Señor Oscuro se volteó abruptamente y movió su mano. Instantáneamente, el chico que estaba intentando alejarse lentamente de la escena se congeló en su lugar, con una mirada de molestia grabada en su cara.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" dijo su padre con burla. "No te puedes aparecer, no tienes un transportador, y estas en el mundo muggle. ¿A dónde creías que podrías haber ido?"

"Cualquier otro lugar estaría bien."

Voldemort lo ignoró y en su lugar le habló directamente a Lucius. "Ponlo con Black. El chico va a tener a ese traidor a la sangre en línea," su mirada se dirigió nuevamente a su hijo. "Y si me enteró de que no eres capaz de controlar a ese chucho, espero que estés preparado para las consecuencias."

"¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿lanzarme alguna maldición?" dijo Hadrian por lo bajo, caminando lejos de su padre enojado. De repente, dejó salir un grito al sentir algo así como un piquete en sus nalgas. Volteó rápidamente su mirada fulminante hacia su padre, quien tenía una falsa mirada de inocencia en su cara.

"Discúlpame, mi varita parece haber resbalado," Lord Voldemort sonrió. "Ahora ve a tu posición."

Hadrian le lanzaba a su padre dagas por los ojos. "Sería muy útil si alguien me pudiera decir dónde es."

* * *

Hadrian podía sentir a Sirius mirarlo intensamente por la milésima vez. Sin embargo, cada vez que volteaba a verlo, el hombre regresaba la mirada a la fila de casas muggles que se suponía estaban vigilando. La sutileza claramente no era una de sus cualidades.

Finalmente, se aclaró la garganta y volteó a ver a su pareja asignada. "¿Tienes algo que decirme, o simplemente mi cara es tan hermosa que no puedes despegar los ojos de ella?"

"Parece ser que esa estúpida ceremonia de adopción de la que me hablaste no borró el narcicismo que heredaste de James Potter," dijo en burla Sirius.

Hadrian rodó los ojos. "¿Has conocido a mi padre? Se llama a sí mismo 'Lord Voldemort'. Por Merlín, su propósito en la vida es crear miedo alrededor de su propio nombre en los corazones de otros. No creo que pueda haber algo más obsesionado consigo mismo que eso."

"Casi se me olvida eso," Sirius sonrió irónicamente. Pasó su mirada sobre la casas nuevamente. "Hablando de eso, todavía no tengo claro qué es lo que se supone que debemos hacer."

Hadrian suspiró. "Esperamos la señal, y una vez que los muggles salgan de sus casas, atacamos a quien sea que podamos."

Hubo una explosión de risa cuando Sirius intentó – y falló – en mantener la compostura. Pasó los dedos por su cabello y dijo con una risa en la boca. "Me refiero a qué es lo que _realmente_ se supone que debemos hacer."

Hadrian le lanzó al otro hombro una dura y fría mirada, y observó con algo de diversión como su risa rápidamente se evaporaba.

Sirius alzó una ceja, una mirada de pánico instalándose en su cara. "¿Es en serio?"

Hadrian se mordió el labio. "No, tú eres Sirius."

Sirius Black, ya acostumbrado a toda una vida llena de bromas sobre la urgencia de su nombre, sintió como su ojo temblaba al pésimo intento de distraerlo. Apretó los dientes y dijo enojado. "¿Se supone que masacremos a todos esos inocentes muggles?"

El chico se alzó de hombros. "No masacrar como tal. Sólo torturar y mutilar lo suficiente-"

"¿Suficiente para qué?"

Hadrian frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo se supone que sepa? Lo suficiente para que mueran de manera dolorosa, o para que alertan a la Órden, o el Ministerio, o al maldita Profeta! ¿Tu crees que mi padre e cuenta todo sobre sus planes?" se cruzó de brazos, el sentimiento de resentimiento evidente en su labio curvado. "Lo que se espera de mi es que siga sus órdenes. Soy un soldado en su ejército, nada mas."

Sirius sintió sus manos temblar. Sacudió la cabeza vehementemente. "No voy a hacer esto, niño. No puedo – no soy un asesino – no es – no puedo!"

Hadrian sonrió fríamente. "No es como que tengas alguna opción en esto."

El heredero de la Casa Black se tensó mientras lentamente volteaba a ver al niño. "¿Qué demonios significa eso?"

Saltó un poco cuando Hadrian lo tomó abruptamente del brazo y alzó la manga de su negra capa. Juntos, vieron la violenta marca ensuciando la pálida piel de su brazo izquierdo. La piel alrededor de la marca tenebrosa estaba al rojo vivo, todavía curándose de la tortura a la que había sido sometida la semana anterior.

Hadrian señaló la marca, "Esto no es un simple tatuaje, Sirius. Es una marca. Ya has dado tu vida a Lord Voldemort. No te das cuenta, pero tiene una varita presionando en tu cuello, esperando a que cometas un error. Y una vez que lo hagas," Hadrian deslizó su mano por el cuello, "Estas muerto. La marca controla todos tus movimientos."

Vio a sus pies y suspiró. "Tal vez tenía una oportunidad de escapar antes, pero después de la marca, no hay escapatoria. Estas todo el tiempo conectado con él. No hay salida."

"¿Dónde esta tu marca entonces, chico?" preguntó con enojo Sirius, bajando la manga para tapar la marca que había sido grabada en él a pesar de sus protestas.

Hadrian Riddle rió. Era un sonido ronco, oscuro. _Ningún niño de trece años debería ser capaz de hacer un sonido así,_ pensó Sirius.

"¿No entiendes? No necesito una marca tatuada en mi piel. Yo _soy_ la marca."

"Perdón, pero ¿de que hipogrifos estas hablando?" preguntó Sirius serio.

"Su sangre corre en mis venas. Sus enseñanzas me han hecho quien soy. La marca tenebrosa es sólo una forma de controlar a sus seguidores," Hadrian hizo una pausa y le dio una mirada sardónica al hombre. "Yo ya estoy bajo su control. Yo ya no tengo dónde esconderme. Esta es mi única opción. Ahora, ¿por qué el Señor Oscuro desperdiciaría tiempo marcando a alguien que ya esta atado a sus pies?"

"¿Una medida extra de seguridad?" dijo Sirius.

Hadrian regresó a mirar las casas muggles. "Quiero decir, es posible, pero- _Mierda_ "

Sirius siguió la mirada de Hadrian y se congeló de inmediato. Toda el área a la que habían sido asignados vigilar, estaba bañada con el fulgor de fuegos cercanos. La combinación de humo y calor había hecho que los residentes salieran de sus casas tratando de escapar, sólo para encontrarse con otra pared de llamas.

"Nos han de haber dado la señal hace años! Mierda!" maldijo Hadrian en voz alta, intentando sacar su varita. "Prepárate!"

Sirius miraba con horror la escena ante él. "N-no no puedo hacerlo. No me importa; no soy un mortífago. Tal vez tenga la marca, tal vez sea un enemigo de la Órden, pero no soy un asesino!"

Hadrian miraba la creciente marabunta intranquilo.

"Me niego!" continuaba Sirius nervioso. "No puedo hacerlo!"

Hadrian miró con furia a su pareja. "Sirius, juro por Merlín, te van a matar si no sigues las órdenes. Te van a despedazar vivo y van a utilizar todas tus parte para alimentar a un hombre lobo! Abre los ojos y date cuenta que no tienes otra opción!"

Sirius comenzó a alejarse, sus ojos abriéndose con horror.

Hadrian sintió sus puños apretarse. Su padre lo iba a colgar del techo si se enteraba que no podía controlar a alguien como Sirius Black. Seguro tendría que pasar varios días en los calabozos mientras su padre practicaba nuevas maldiciones en él. Sin mencionar que los calabozos también significaba NO regalos de Navidad.

Oh, y Sirius definitivamente sería asesinado.

Había tanto en riesgo en esta misión si Sirius decidía no completar la misión.

Hadrian miró fugazmente a la multitud de muggles. Regresó la mirada a Sirius que estaba al filo de un colapso nervioso. Hadrian tomó una decisión. Rechinó los dientes y dijo. "A la mierda. No voy a dejar que mueras por esto!"

Lo apuntó con la varita y dijo. " _Imperio_ "

Esperó hasta que los ojos del hombro se nublaron para dar sus órdenes. "Vas a maldecir hasta el cansancio a cualquier muggle que se te cruce esta noche. Hazlos sangrar, y destrúyelos. Y si aún, por algún milagro, sobreviven," Hadrian hizo una pausa y su voz tomó un tono más duro. "Hazlos querer morir."

* * *

 **Mansión Potter (25 de diciembre)**

"¿Dónde esta Harry?" preguntó Alexander Potter por tercera vez en un minuto. Sus padres estaban congelados en shock, enojo, frustración, no estaba seguro.

"¿Dónde esta?" preguntó nuevamente con tono serio. Le habían mentido toda su vida. Alguien que conocía, alguien en quien confiaba – tal vez incluso uno de sus padres – habían tomado sus memorias y le habían robado un hermano que no sabía que tenía.

"¿Dónde esta?" preguntó desesperado. "¿Esta vivo?"

Eso pareció sacar a sus padres del estado catatónico en el que estaban, y su padre alzó la cara con un el entrecejo profundamente fruncido. "Harry no es de tu incumbencia."

"Eso es una maldita mentira," siseó Alexander apretando fuertemente la mandíbula. "Es mi hermano."

"Lenguaje!" reprimió Lily Potter enojada. Su labio inferior temblaba y su cuerpo comenzó a hacer lo mismo con el, ya familiar, temor que la embarga al pensar en su otro hijo.

"No me mientan!" gritó el joven Potter, tomando su cabeza en un esfuerzo por evitar el dolor que se acercaba velozmente. "Todos me mienten pensando que no soy lo suficientemente inteligente para darme cuenta. No soy tonto! ¿dónde esta Harry? ¿qué le pasó?"

"Harry era problemático," dijo James. "Incluso desde pequeño tenía problemas que nosotros no pudimos ver al principio."

Lily sintió como sus hombros se tensaban.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" dijo en voz baja Alexander, finalmente calmándose de su explosión de enojo y frustración.

James se tomó el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos. "Harry era tu hermano gemelo. Solían hacer todo juntos. Cuando eran más pequeños, él se quedaba en esta misma habitación contigo. Eran inseparables, incluso aunque Harry no pudiera hablar y tú fueras nuestro pequeño diablillo. Tu madre siempre decía que tu hablabas por los dos."

"¿Él no podía hablar?" Alexander frunció el ceño. "Pero-"

"Creemos que tal vez era un squib," siguió su padre. "No podía hablar, nunca dio evidencias de tener magia, y siempre se alejaba de todos. Era básicamente un muggle. Incluso para estándares muggles, era algo raro."

"Pero aún así lo amábamos mucho," Lily lo interrumpió, cerrando las manos fuertemente sobre su regazo. "Squib, muggle, o mago, lo amábamos."

"Entonces, ¿dónde está?" Alexander tragó en seco. "¿Aún esta vivo?"

Lily cerró los ojos. _Sí_ , quería gritar. _Sí_. Su Harry todavía estaba vivo. _Sí_. Su Harry todavía estaba en este mundo a pesar de todo lo que le había pasado. A pesar de todo lo que _ella_ le había hecho. Él aún seguía respirando, seguía viviendo. Había sobrevivido.

Pero no podía decir nada de eso. Era demasiado arriesgado encontrar a su otro hijo, dondequiera que estuviera. Podía haber pasado junto a él mientras paseaba en el Callejón Diagon sin siquiera darse cuenta. Podía haberle sonreído mientras hacía compras en el Londres muggle. Tal vez el le podría haber sonreído de regreso, una sonrisa vacía – del tipo de las que le das a un extraño. Eso era lo que era ella para su hijo, aunque estuviera vivo y respirando. No era una madre, era una extraña.

Entonces, se tragó el sollozo y susurró. "No, tu hermano – Harry – Ya no esta con nosotros."

Era tan fácil pretender que no existía. Tan fácil actuar como si no supiera la verdad. Para el resto del mundo, Harry estaba muerto. Su propio esposo no lo sabía, ni siquiera el mismo Dumbledore. Hizo una pausa. _Esperaba_ que Dumbledore no supiera. Porque si él había estado al tanto durante todo ese tiempo de que su pequeño hijo estaba vivo, y le había mentido aún así por todos esos años; Lily se prometió a sí misma que el hombre iba a terminar en pedazos una vez que terminara con él.

"¿Qué le pasó?" preguntó reticente Alexander, como si tuviera miedo de la respuesta.

 _Firmamos su sentencia de muerte. Nosotros lo matamos. Fue todo nuestra culpa._

James se encogió de hombros. "Mortífagos."

Lily desvió la mirada rápidamente hacia su marido. Una fría sensación comenzó a colarse por sus huesos y su estómago se encogió al escuchar la manera tan descarada en la que cada mentira salía de su boca.

"Atacaron la Mansión Potter en su sexto cumpleaños," continuó James. "De alguna manera, lograron pasar por nuestras barreras y se lo llevaron. Eras demasiado joven, a de ser difícil para ti recordarlo," mintió.

"Quieres decir que me borraste ese recuerdo, ¿no?" dijo con desdén, el enojo regresando con toda su fuerza. ¿Quién creían que eran? Sólo porque fueran sus padres no les daba el derecho a tomar sus memorias a la fuerza.

"Obliviarte no fue nuestra idea," dijo Lily honestamente. "Fue del Director Dumbledore. Creía que podría ser muy traumatizante para ti y que te haría daño a la larga. Decidió que obliviarte era lo mejor para el mundo mágico."

"Si los mortífagos tomaron a Harry, ¿cómo sabemos que realmente esta muerto?"

"Por supuesto que lo mataron!" exclamó James Potter. "Es un hijo de la luz, y era tan joven e indefenso. No tenían ningún uso para él y lo mataron a sangre fría. Monstruos, todos ellos," escupió. Casi como si fuera algo que se le vino a la mente de repente dijo "Supongo también que estaba esa peque parte de la profecía."

"¿Qué profecía?"

"La que te indicó como el Elegido. Cuando ambos nacieron, no sabíamos con certeza cuál de los dos era el Salvador. Imaginamos que eras tú ya que Harry era básicamente un squib, y cuando los mortífagos lo mataron, no tuvimos otra opción. Tú tenías que ser el Elegido," explicó James.

"¿Quieres decir que él podría haber sido el Salvador? ¿yo no estaba destinado a ser el Elegido desde el momento que nací?" los ojos de Alexander se abrieron en shock.

"Oh cariño, tú siempre fuiste el Elegido," le aseguró Lily. "Harry sólo…"

"Estaba en el camino," interrumpió James, sin notar la manera en que los ojos de su esposa se encendieron con sus palabras. "Los mortífagos nos quitaron a tu hermano. Ellos le hicieron esto a nuestra familia."

"No podemos dejar que se salgan con la suya!" gruñó Alexander, cerrando las manos en puños a sus costados. "Tienen la sangre de Harry en sus manos y van a pagar por ello. Yo haré que lo hagan."

"Es por eso que estamos pelando esta guerra, hijo," James sonrió con ironía. "Por Harry."

* * *

Más tarde esa misma noche, cuando Lily estaba abriendo las sábanas de su enorme y lujosa cama, hizo una pausa.

"¿Por qué no le dijimos la verdad a Alexander?"

James Potter rodó los ojos y aventó unos de los cojines decorativos al piso. "¿Y la verdad es?"

Ella se subió a la cama con un suspiro. "Que nosotros enviamos a Harry lejos. Nada de mortífagos. La muerte de Harry fue nuestra culpa. Asesinamos a nuestro hijo."

Su esposo dejó salir un gruñido. "Por milésima vez, Lily. Deja de ser tan dramático por amor a Merlín. La muerte de ese niño no fue nuestra culpa. Lo enviamos lejos porque era problemático. Nada mas que un inútil squib con un gusto por lo malvado. Dumbledore me dijo que el chico pudo incluso haber iniciado el ataque de ese día. Nosotros no matamos a nadie. Si acaso, le hicimos un favor al mundo. Decirle a Alexander que los mortífagos mataron a Harry sólo lo hace estar más determinado a entrenar y pelear para vengar la muerte de su hermano."

Lily cerró los ojos. El colchón se hundió un poco cuando su esposo se subió a la cama, a una buena distancia de ella. Ella le dio la espalda y susurró. "¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Era nuestro hijo, James."

"Cualquier niño como ese, no es hijo mio," bufó James Potter, apagando las luces con un movimiento de muñeca. "Yo digo que fue un alivio."

Lily esperó a que el sonido de la respiración de su esposo indicara que se encontraba profundamente dormido para abrazare a si misma. "Te voy a encontrar, Harry. Haré lo que sea para traerte de regreso."

* * *

 **Mansión Malfoy (26 de diciembre: 2:00 am)**

Para cuando Hadrian regresó, parecía que el Baile de Navidad había terminado horas antes. Mientras caminaba por el ornamentado salón de baile, un equipo de eficientes elfos estaban quitando cuidadosamente los adornos y desmantelando la fuente de champagne. Uno de los elfos iba detrás de él, limpiando con esmero las pisadas de lodo que iba dejando en su camino.

Pasó una mano por su cara, gruñendo internamente al ver el familiar rastro de sangre en sus dedos. Con la manga, se limpió la cara de la sangre seca que seguía ahí. Sentía un especial asco al saber que no era su sangre la que estaba limpiando.

"Sirius, muévete más rápido," gritó, volteando a ver al hombre que lo había seguido al salón. La maldición imperio ya se había desvanecido, y ahora estaba recibiendo la mirada furiosa de Sirius.

Sirius Black siguió de mala gana al heredero del Señor Oscuro, demasiado cansado para discutir. Su cara estaba tres veces más pálida esa noche de puro terror. Después de recibir la maldición, apenas podía recordar qué era lo que había hecho. Todo era un nubarrón de varitas, gritos, y sangre. Apenas recordaba alzar su varita en el aire, extraños hechizos saliendo de su boca, muchos de los cuales nunca había oído hablar.

 _Recodaba no ser capaz de resistirse al imperio. Sintió como su voluntad desaparecía a la vez que su cuerpo se movía por el campo de batalla cortando, hechizando, y maldiciendo a cualquiera que se le cruzara. Había una batalla afuera, pero en lo único que Sirius se podía concentrar era tratar de resistirse a las órdenes que recibía. Era un poco alarmante que un niño de trece años pudiera realizar una imperdonable tan poderosa._

Sirius tragó en seco.

 _Recordaba la sensación de libertad cuando sintió la maldición desaparecer hace una o dos horas. Inmediatamente había cojeado hasta el árbol mas cercano y vomitó todo lo que había en su estómago. Se había sobresaltado al sentir a Hadrian recargarse en el árbol y observarlo como si nada._

 _"¿Estas satisfecho?" había escupido Sirius con odio. "¿Completaste tu misión de sadismo? Nada como un campo lleno de muggles muertos para hacerte sonreír, ¿no?"_

 _Hadrian apretó los dientes. "Esperaba algo así como un gracias."_

 _"Oh claro, mi querido joven Señor Oscuro. Muchas gracias por imponer tu presencia en mi mente y ordenarme matar por ti. Honestamente, es el mejor regalo de Navidad que he recibido."_

 _Hadrian se masajeo la sien. "Cállate Sirius. Te des cuenta o no, te salve la estúpida vida. La próxima vez, no seré tan generoso."_

 _"Guárdate tu generosidad para ti mismo," siseó Sirius. Desvió la mirada de los mortífagos que se encontraban explotando y prendiendo fuego a las pilas de cuerpos. Sabía que los periódicos muggles iban a declarar la horrible escena como una explosión de gas, o como el resultado de un fuego incontrolable. Nunca sabrían que todos esos inocentes muggles habían sido asesinados a sangre fría. Simplemente no quedaba suficiente de ellos como para llegar a esa conclusión._

 _"¿Cómo puedes apoyar algo como esto?" exigió saber. "Eran inocentes. ¿Qué te pudieron haber hecho?"_

 _Hadrian se alzó de hombros. "Estoy siguiendo órdenes. Como dije antes, soy un soldado en el ejército. Un peon en el juego de ajedrez de mi padre. Soy lo que él me hizo."_

 _"En serio, no puedes aprobar esto-" Sirius señaló a la escalofriante escena frente a ellos. "Esto no puede ser quien eres."_

 _"Te lo dije," dijo Hadrian sin emoción. "No es mi turno de jugar, todavía."_

 _"¿Y cuándo será que estés tú en control?"_

 _Hadrian Riddle tuvo la audacia de sonreír. "Créeme, Sirius Black. Tú y todo el mundo mágico va a saber cuándo es me toca jugar."_

"Sirius Black. Tercer círculo. No estas autorizado para entrar a esta habitación. Se te concede permiso para regresar a tus aposentos."

La nueva voz sacó a Sirius de sus pensamientos. Habían parado al final de uno de los interminables corredores de la mansión Malfoy, justo enfrente de un par de puertas. Volteó a ver a Hadrian cuestionante. El chico se alzó de hombros y dirigió su mirada al mortífago frente a ellos.

"Buenas noches, Sirius," Hadrian lo despidió con un movimiento de mano, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como el hombre asentía y lentamente se retiraba.

"Mi lord," se dirigió respetuosamente el mortífago mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia el pelinegro. "El Señor Oscuro requiere su presencia. Por favor, si hay algo mas que nece-"

"Ve si puedes conseguirme unos de los aperitivos que había en el baile. Espero un plato lleno cuando termine la reunión con mi padre," Hadrian hizo una pausa antes de abrir las puertas. "Si no los tengo en una bandeja antes de que termine, será tu cabeza la que estará ahí. ¿Entendido?"

El hombre asintió enérgicamente. "Sí, mi lord."

Hadrian sintió sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Bien."

Empujó las puertas y entró a la habitación, instantáneamente sintiéndose intranquilo. La habitación estaba vacía, con la excepción de su padre que se encontraba sentado en la silla a la cabecera de la mesa en un pose de falsa relajación.

"Padre," se dirigió con respeto. "Espero que la redada de hoy te haya dejado satisfecho."

"¿Estoy satisfecho?" Lord Voldemort frunció el entrecejo, como si estuviera pensando algo profundamente.

"Logramos eliminar todo un pequeño poblado de muggles. Esa era tu intención, ¿no es así? Un poco de violencia," Hadrian alzó una ceja retándolo.

"Me asusta lo poco que sabes de nuestros verdaderos objetivos," suspiró su padre, juntando sus manos sobre la mesa. Hadrian miró la varita de su padre descansando inocentemente sobre la mesa, con nerviosismo.

"¿Me estas diciendo que masacramos una comunidad entera por otras razones y no sólo porque te gusta matar muggles y mostrar lo débiles que son?"

"Digamos que esa es la verdadera razón. Resulta que soy sanguinario y me gusta ver sangre muggle correr como si fuera un río," su padre sonrió sin gracia. "¿Qué tiene?"

Hadrian tragó en seco. Alzó la barbilla, ignorando el temblor que recorría su cuerpo. "No tengo ninguna opinión al respecto, padre. Tu palabra es la ley."

"Exacto," asintió Voldemort pensativamente. "Mi palabra es la ley."

Se levantó de su asiento y tomó su varita, haciendo que Hadrian se acobardara y se pegara a la pared con miedo.

"Es por eso que me es difícil entender por qué intentas, deliberadamente, ignorar mis palabras."

Hadrian negó con la cabeza. "N-no. Hice todo lo que me pediste. Seguí todas las órdenes."

"Qué raro," su padre inclinó la cabeza, girando la varita entre sus dedos. "Debe ser la edad, pero no recuerdo haberte dicho que le lanzaras una maldición imperio a Sirius Black."

" _Técnicamente_ , dijiste que lo mantuviera bajo control," señaló Hadrian, encogiéndose sobre su lugar cuando la mirada enfadada del Señor Oscuro cayó sobre él. "Dijiste que tenía que terminar su tarea sin importar qué."

"Dime, Hadrian. ¿En algún momento se te ocurrió que si tan sólo quisiera que Sirius Balck siguiera mis órdenes, podría haberlo maldecido yo mismo?"

"Bueno-"

"Quería a ese chucho sobrio y consciente de cada una de sus acciones," gruñó su padre. "Quería que cumpliera la orden por sí mismo. Quería que supiera que su marca tenebrosa tenía prioridad sobre su insípida moral. Sirius Black tenía que considerar sus opciones y elegir nuestro lado, _voluntariamente_."

"Sólo _ayudé_ un poco. Él todavía recuerda todo," racionalizó Hadrian.

"Pero recuerda que todo lo que hizo esta noche fue a la fuerza. Se va a justificar una y otra vez. Va a decidir que esta redada no significó nada porque él no estaba en control. No fue su decisión," siseó Voldemort.

"Entonces, nos saltamos un poco de la tortura psicológica. ¿qué tiene?" dijo Hadrian sin darle importancia.

"¿Qué tiene? Tiene que ahora él tiene memorias, memorias reales de haber estado bajo la maldición imperio. Si alguna vez esta en un tribunal frente al Wizengamot, fácilmente lo pueden declarar inocente de todos sus crímenes, sólo por este incidente. Va a limpiarse las manos de toda la sangre que tenga alegando eso. Muchos mortífagos que son capturados usan esa misma excusa, pero esta vez, él tiene pruebas."

"Yo-yo"

"¿Tú qué?" se burló Voldemort, apuntándolo con la varita.

Hadrian caminó hacia su padre y se inclinó frente a él en el piso de piedra con resignación. "No me di cuenta del impacto que mis acciones podían tener. Sólo estaba siguiendo lo que siempre me has dicho: Si quieres algo bien hecho, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo. Sólo quería completar la misión con éxito, padre. Aceptó cualquier castigo que consideres apropiado."

Lord Voldemort suspiró con pesadez y presionó su varita dolorosamente contra la frente de Hadrian. "Es por eso que tienes que pensar mas allá. No quiero hacer esto, pero me estas forzando. Toda acción tiene su consecuencia," hizo una pausa y un brillo malévolo apareció en sus ojos. "Ya que pareces ser tan aficionado a la maldición imperio, ¿por qué no me ayudas a probar una teoría que tengo?"

" _Imperio."_

Fue como si su cerebro se apretara a si mismo y se negara a siquiera dejarlo respirar sin recibir una orden. Las paredes de su mente lo sofocaban. Sintió como sus pensamientos se desvanecían al mismo tiempo que una dura voz se convertía en el foco de atención.

" _Siempre me he preguntado cómo funciona la maldición cruciatus en conjunto con un imperio. ¿El dolor se vuelve diez veces peor cuando sabes que eres tú mismo el que lo provoca? Vamos a averiguarlo."_

 _"Realiza la maldición cruciatus en ti mismo. Mantenla por dos minutos."_

Trató de luchar. Realmente lo intentó. Pero la orden era demasiado fuerte como para desobedecerla, y pronto, Hadrian se encontraba sacando su varita y susurrando la maldición.

Segundos después se encontraba en el piso retorciéndose de dolor. Intentó alejar la varita de si mismo, pero se resistió a moverse. Era un resultado extraño, notó Hadrian mientras jadeaba por aire ya que el dolor aplastaba sus pulmones.

Físicamente no podía levantar la varita por el agudo dolor, pero la maldición imperio forzaba a su mano a mantenerse quieta y por lo tanto la maldición seguía su curso.

Para el momento en que los dos minutos terminaron – su brazo caído a un lado de su cuerpo, casi listo para caérsele por completo – Hadrian se sentía como si hubiera ido al infierno y de regreso. Puntos negros danzaban por sus ojos, y cada bocanada de aire que tomaba dolía.

Podía sentir la mirada de su padre irradiando oleadas de furia sobre él, así que mantuvo la vista pegada al suelo.

"La maldición imperio puede ser eficiente cuando se usa apropiadamente. Pero no seas imprudente," siseó Voldemort, pisando la mano de Hadrian a propósito al pasar junto a él. Hadrian trató de contener el pequeño quejido que se escapó de sus labios.

El filo de la capa de su padre pasó sobre su cuerpo inerte. El Señor Oscuro se detuvo en la puerta y gritó. "Levántate y límpiate. Tienes clases con Bellatrix a las seis de la mañana en punto."

Hadrian gimió en respuesta, volteando la cabeza a un lado. No estaba seguro cuánto tiempo se quedó tirado ahí después de que su padre se marchó. Podrían haber sido varios minutos o horas – no tenía ni la menor idea.

Incluso aunque la maldición ya había terminado y la varita había caído de su mano, aún podía sentir los restos del crucio. Se sentía mareado y muy débil, como si algo le hubiera succionado la vida como un dementor. Cerró los ojos con cansancio, sintiendo que podía quedarse dormido en el duro y frío piso de piedra.

De repente, había alguien presionando un vaso en sus labios. Hadrian alzó la mirada sorprendido y se encontró un par de hermosos ojos azules. Pestañeó. Era una chica. Estaba susurrando algo repetidamente. "Es sólo agua, necesitas tomarla, Hadrian."

Estaba demasiado cansado para pensar claramente en ese momento. Tomo un sorbo de agua fría con vacilación. Calmó la sensación de ardor en su garganta, así que tomó más, apenas registrando como los dedos de alguien le quitaban gentilmente el cabello de la cara.

"Oh Merlin, ¿qué te hizo?"

 _Esa_ voz era muy familiar, incluso en su aturdido estado. Volteó la cabeza, haciendo una mueca de dolor por el movimiento. _Draco?_

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" dejo salir con dificultad.

"Amigo, es mi maldita casa," respondió el rubio con diversión, aunque Hadrian podía ver la preocupación grabada en la cara de su amigo.

"Esta en muy mal estado – Destiny, tenías razón," la chica murmuró con pánico.

"No te preocupes, tomé unas pociones restauradoras de la Tía Narcissa hace rato. No lo va a curar por completo, pero es todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora," otra voz femenina respondió desde otro lado.

La chica sobre él había movido su cabeza para que estuviera sobre su regazo y suavemente le acariciaba el cabello. Se sentía bien. La sintió presionar un vial en sus labios para que tomara su contenido. Sintió como su visión comenzaba a aclararse y sus pensamientos a tener más sentido con cada vial que tomaba, asi que se tomó el resto sin quejarse.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" preguntó suavemente la chica que acariciaba su cabello. Cuando Hadrian alzó la mirada, se sorprendió al ver la cara de Daphne mirarlo directamente.

"¿Daphne?" susurró suavemente, sintiendo el peso en su lengua desaparecer mientras hablaba. "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" dio un vistazo a la habitación y se sorprendió al ver a todos sus amigos – menos Hermione, obviamente – reunidos a su alrededor con similares expresiones de preocupación.

"Destiny dijo que nos ibas a necesitar, así que convencimos a nuestros padres de que nos dejaran pasar la noche en la mansión Malfoy," explicó Blaise y luego soltó un suave silbido. "Que bueno que venimos preparados."

"¿E-el Que No Debe – El Señor Oscuro te hizo esto?" preguntó Neville tartamudeando, su cara pálida al ver a Hadrian tirado en el piso. "Y-yo no entiendo. Creía que eras su hijo."

"Es el Señor Oscuro, no el padre del año, Neville," bufó de risa Destiny.

"¿Cómo supieron que estaba aquí?" preguntó Hadrian, ignorando a Neville por el momento. "¿Cómo me encontraron?"

Draco se rascó la nuca incómodo. "Bueno, mm, podíamos escucharte desde el cuarto," desvió la mirada. "Creo que al Señor Oscuro se le olvidó silenciar la habitación."

Hadrian no se había dado cuenta de que había estado gritando, mucho menos que lo hubiera hecho tan fuerte. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron bajo la mirada de pena de sus amigos. "Estoy bien," insistió.

"No tienes que mentirnos a nosotros, Hadrian. Sabemos lo que pasó," murmuró Daphne. Sacó algo detrás de ella y le entregó un pedazo de pergamino enrollado. "Parte de la razón por la que queríamos darte esto."

La miró con curiosidad mientras desenrollaba el pergamino. Sus dedos comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos rápidamente se despegaron del papel para ver a sus amigos. "¿Qué es esto?"

"No podíamos verte mientras el Señor Oscuro estaba – mmm- hablando contigo, asi que decidimos crear esto mientras esperábamos," respondió Destiny. "Es magia de sangre antigua y también un poco ilegal," inhaló profundamente. "Pero es un acuerdo inquebrantable. No hay vuelta atrás."

"¿Idiotas, se dan cuenta de lo que acaban de hacer?" preguntó Hadrian enojado, viendo el pergamino en sus manos. "¿Están locos?"

"Sabemos lo que hicimos," dijo Neville entre dientes.

"No, no creo que lo sepan. Acaban de firmar su lealtad hacia él, la Oscuridad, los mortífagos – esto – no pueden hacer esto! No lo entienden," insistió Hadrian, escaneando los nombres en la hoja. Todos estaban ahí y cada uno estaba acompañado de una huella digital estampada no con tinta, sino con lo que Hadrian asumió era su propia sangre.

"No, creo que tú eres el que no entiende," sonrió Blaise. "No firmamos nuestra lealtad a la Oscuridad."

Hadrian calló a la mitad de su diatriba y alzó una ceja. "Pero aquí dice-"

"Espero que nunca estudias leyes mágicas, o te conviertas en abogado," suspiró Draco dramáticamente. "Lee las letras pequeñas, Hadrian."

Daphne sonrió, una pequeña y dulce sonrisa, como si no hubiera participado en un ritual de sangre tan oscuro que estaba prohibido en varias partes del mundo. "Oh Hadrian, no juramos nuestra lealtad a tu padre. La juramos a ti."

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy! espero que les haya gustado!

Por el momento me temo que no voy a poder responder a sus reviews! pero muchas gracias a todos los que comentan (y a los que no, también), me da gusto saber que siguen ahí y que la historia les sigue gustando :D

ana karen malfoy


	9. Orgullo

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a_** ** _LoveMyRomance_** ** _quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

Hola a todos! mil perdones otra vez por tardarme en publicar. Este capitulo ya estaba casi listo desde hace como dos semanas y ayer lo terminé de revisar y todo y ahorita ya me iba a salir de mi casa y dije "no! momento! primero sube el capítulo y luego te vas a hacer lo que te tienes que hacer!" hahahaha asi que aquí lo tienen. Nuevamente pido perdón por no responder a sus reviews, saben que siempre los leo y ahora si prometo que para el proximo los contesto!

Mil gracias por seguir con la historia, saben que no los abandonaré nunca! hahahha

* * *

"Durmiendo en el piso," bufó Draco. "¿Qué, no nos alcanza para colchones?" miró al raído bolso para dormir que se le había dado a cada alumno en el comedor. Pasó la mano por el brillante material rojo y frunció el ceño. "¿Poliéster? ¿es una broma? ¿parezco pordiosero?"

Hadrian apenas y miró a su mejor amigo – ataviado con un juego de pijama negro de seda egipcia y unas pantuflas de satín del mismo color – y concluyó en silencio _No, no parecía pordiosero._

"Draco, sólo es por una noche," lo regañó Daphne. "No seas tan quisquilloso, suenas como un mocoso consentido."

De repente, dejó de trenzarse el cabello. "No, Hadrian, mi bolso tiene que ir en la otra dirección, sino el rayo de luna que entra por la ventana va a interferir con la magia de mi crema."

Hadrian, que había sido lo suficientemente amable como para ayudar a desenrollar el bolso de dormir de Daphne junto al suyo, se detuvo y miró a los dos rubios junto a él. "¿Saben? Ustedes dos son mucho más parecidos de lo que creen."

Daphne se vio ofendida ante su declaración, y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho con un puchero. "¿En serio me estas comparando…" resopló y señaló hacia Draco con desdén. "Con eso?"

Draco ignoró su indignación. "¿Por qué nos estamos quedando aquí? Dudo que el Gran Comedor sea más seguro que nuestra sala común protegida por contraseñas y barreras mágicas."

"Porque un estudiante vio a Sirius Black – o alguien que se parecía a él – merodear cerca de Hogwarts. Los profesores están convencidos de que si quisiera, Sirius podría entrar al castillo," explicó Hadrian. "Y por primera vez, no están equivocados. Por lo tanto, decidieron juntarnos a todos como manada para vigilarnos. La fuerza esta en los números, o algo así."

Draco se sentó sobre su bolso para dormir y se inclinó hacia delante. Bajó la voz hasta volverla un susurro. "¿Qué hace Sirius cerca de Hogwarts, a todo esto? ¿no se supone que debe estar en la mansión Riddle?"

Daphne negó con la cabeza. "Destiny me dijo que lo movieron a la mansión Lestrange después de las vacaciones de invierno. Se supone que Lady Lestrange lo iba a vigilar."

Hadrian dejó salir una risa ahogada. "¿Lady Lestrange? ¿quieres decir Bellatrix?"

La rubia se ruborizó un poco. "Bueno, técnicamente hablando, su nombre legal es Lady Lestrange. Esta casada con el heredero de la casa Lestrange. Es la forma correcta de dirigirse a ella."

"Es sólo que, no hemos escuchado a nadie referirse a la tia Bella como 'Lady Lestrange'," rió Draco. "Y si el Señor Oscuro piensa que ella va a hacer de niñera de Sirius, entonces toda esa magia negra se le ha ido finalmente a la cabeza porque esta oficialmente loco."

Daphne agitó la mano en el aire de repente, "Oh, miren, es Hermione!"

Hadrian se encogió tratando de evitar la mano de Daphne que iba de un lado al otro tratando de llamar la atención de la castaña. "Sirius esta aquí porque me esta enseñando el encantamiento Patronus todos los fines de semana que vamos a Hogsmeade."

Los ojos de Daphne se iluminaron en entendimiento. "Asi que es por eso que desapareces!"

El chico le lanzó una mirada provocadora. "¿Acaso creías que me escaba a besar otras chicas en el bosque?"

"No bromees Hadrian," dijo ella arrugando la nariz y abriendo su bolso de dormir con un movimiento agresivo.

"De acuerdo," concedió Draco. "La idea de que una chica quiera besarte, voluntariamente, es por mucho la peor broma que he oído. De hecho, sería un maldito milagro si algo así pasara."

"Bueno, entonces considérame bendecido," Hadrian sonrió. "Los dioses me han concedido un milagro."

Draco titubeó. "Pansy no cuenta."

"Bien, porque no fue Pansy. No me gustaría seguir tus pasos en ese departamento."

La mirada de Draco inmediatamente cayó en Daphne, quien se ruborizó en unos segundos. "No," dijo con incredulidad.

"Estoy dormida," siseó Daphne, dándose la vuelta para darles la espalda.

Draco presionó una mano al corazón dramáticamente. "Dime que no es cierto! ¿Voluntariamente besaste a este idiota?"

"Oye!"

"Me encuentro arrepintiéndome cada segundo," dijo Daphne entre dientes, apresurándose a cambiar de tema. "Bueno, ¿dónde esta Hermione?"

"Viene hacía acá – Oh, habla del diablo, y el diablo aparecerá," Hadrian se mordió el labio tratando de ocultar su risa.

Draco siguió su mirada, detrás de Hermione, hasta que cayó en la chica de cabello corto que entraba en el Gran Comedor. "Pansy no es el diablo, es peor," se congeló. "Oh no, viene hacia nosotros! Hacia mi! ¿qué hago?"

Hadrian sabía que no era muy amable, pero ver a su amigo tratando de evitar a Pansy Parkinson era uno de sus mejores colapsos. Su ya pálida cara se vuelve aún más blanca, haciendo que la vena pulsando violentamente en su frente fuera mucho más visible.

"Hola chicos-"

"Tú!" Draco agarró la mano de Hermione y prácticamente la arrastró junto a él. "Tú vas a dormir aquí."

Hermione, que estaba pasando para poner su bolsa de dormir junto a Daphne, se quedó viendo sus manos entrelazadas por un segundo antes de zafare de él y mirarlo con enojo.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó con las manos en la cadera.

Hadrian le contestó, ya que su amigo estaba muy ocupado tratando de esconderse de una inocente adolescente. "Esta tratando de evitar a Pansy Parkinson."

Hermione abrió la boca. "No puedes estar hablando en serio."

"Shhh! Aquí viene!"

"No es que me caiga bien ni nada, pero ¿por qué la odias? Es una sangrepura, ¿no es así?" preguntó Hermione mientras acomodaba su bolso para dormir en el suelo.

Draco se masajeó la frente irritado. "¿Y eso qué? Sigue siendo molesta y tonta como una roca."

"¿Por qué no le dices que se vaya al diablo y ya?" dijo la chica de cabello rizado alzando una ceja.

"Porque entonces se pone a llorar," murmuró Draco. "Y cuando llora, me da dolor de cabeza."

"No se ve que sea tan mala," comentó Hermione mientras la chica se acercaba al lugar donde estaban los cuatro chicos. "Sólo quejumbrosa."

"Draco! Caminaste muy rápido desde las mazmorras! Si no te conociera bien, pensaría que intentabas huir de mi," Pansy sonrió. "Pero te perdono, no te preocupes. Ahora, sólo necesito a alguien fuerte para que me ayude a traer mi bolso para dormir."

Hermione soltó una risa ahogada. "Estas buscando en el lugar equivocado."

"Perdón Pansy," Draco suspiró. "Granger ya se instaló aquí."

Pansy pisó fuertemente, "Entonces haz que se mueva!"

El rubio se encogió de hombros en disculpa. "No puedo. Es bastante testaruda, por si no lo había notado. Además, no quiero tener su suciedad en mi."

Pansy asintió en entendimiento. "Oh, claro! Madre dice que los sangresucia se están volviendo más contagiosos que nunca. Iré a dormir junto a Millie, mejor," comenzó a alejarse del grupo con un contoneó que nunca admitiría haber practicado en el espejo, y dándole a Hermione una mirada de desdén. "Mantente a salvo de esa sangresucia, Draco. Oh, y adiós Hadrian."

Hadrian le agitó tres dedos en el aire como despedida burlona tratando de esconder la risa divertida que quería escaparse de sus labios.

Hermione rodó los ojos cuando la chica por fin se había ido. "Ahora entiendo por qué todos la odian," se acurrucó en su bolso para dormir y sonrió. "Ten cuidado Malfoy, no vaya a ser que caches alguno de mis gérmenes de sangresucia."

"No te llames así," la regañó Daphne.

"Para eso esta el gel antiséptico," respondió Draco al mismo tiempo.

* * *

 **Castillo de Hogwarts (Marzo 14)**

Ronald Weasley veía desde lejos a Destiny Lestrange mientras pasaba una página del libro distraída. Bufó. Sabiendo quién era seguro era un libro sobre cómo arrancarle el corazón a alguien para usarlo en alguno de sus rituales de magia negra. No se merecía esa corbata roja y dorada que colgaba de su cuello. El hecho de que el sombrero seleccionador la hubiera puesto en _su_ casa era insulto. No podía creer siquiera que la hubieran dejado entrar a Hogwarts, mucho menos a Gryffindor. Toda su familia estaba llena de criminales, por Merlín!

Sus ojos se entrecerraron aún mas mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la niña mientras ésta leía su libro por el lago negro. Estaba sentada con la espalda contra un árbol y viéndose extremadamente tranquila. ¿Quién se creía que era? Su madre le había contado todo sobre su familia de mortífagos. Era una Lestrange, y la hija de una las personas más peligrosas en el mundo mágico. Era mala hasta la médula, él lo sabía.

Ron frunció el ceño al ver que otra niña se acercaba a Lestrange con una enorme sonrisa y un libro entre las manos. Se dijeron algo entre ellas y luego intercambiaron libros con una risa. _¿Qué era eso? ¿Un club de libros para mortífagos?_

Miró a la otra chica con suspicacia. Era Granger. Por lo que sabía, Granger era una hija de muggles. ¿Qué hacía codeándose con gente como Lestrange? ¿no era que todo los mortífagos odiaban a los hijos de muggles? Seguro la iban a matar.

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, sus pies lo alzaron y lo guiaron firmemente en dirección a las dos chicas, una mirada hostil plasmada en su cara. No podía dejar que esa maldita Lestrange lastimara a alguien más.

Si hubiera observado un poco mas, habría vista la mirada cautelosa de ambas chicas al verlo acercarse. Hubiera notado la mirada de molestia que las dos intercambiaron cuando se paró frente a ellas con una mirada de enojo.

"¿Te podemos ayudar en algo?" preguntó Destiny Lestrange, apenas y alzando la mirada del libro que leía. Cuando no respondió, alzó una ceja. "¿Planeas responder la pregunta, Weasley? ¿O sólo disfrutas bloquearme el sol?"

Ron la miró con despreció y le quitó el libro de las manos. Miró rápidamente el título antes de tirarlo al suelo: _El arte de la adivinación III: El reino animal._

Bueno, tal vez no estaba leyendo sobre maldiciones oscuras en ese momento, pero seguro dejaba esos libros para leerlos en la noche cuando nadie podía descubrirla.

"Granger, deberías alejarte de Lestrange," le advirtió. "Sé que eres una hija de muggles y así, pero incluso alguien como tú seguro sabe de la malvada familia de la que viene. Todos son mortífagos!"

Hermione inclinó la cabeza, ignorando por un momento el implícito insulto a su legado. "¿Mortífagos?"

Ronald Weasley rodó los ojos. "Sí, mortífagos. Trata de mantenerte al tanto, Granger. Sólo porque este no sea tu mundo muggle no significa que debas de ignorar lo que pasa en mi mundo."

La castaña apretó los dientes. "¿Y cuál es _tú_ mundo?"

Él frunció el ceño. "El mundo mágico, obviamente. ¿Así eres de lenta? Parece ser que los estándares de Ravenclaw han bajado."

Antes de que Hermione perdiera el control y lo apuntara con la varita, Destiny la interrumpió con un aburrido siseo. "¿Por qué estas aquí Weasley? Puedo asegurarte que no estoy corrompiendo a Hermione con mi supuesta "malvada" influencia, así que puedes irte. Estoy segura de que tienes que regresar a tu trabajo de limpiar pisos, ya que cualquier cosa requiere demasiado intelecto para ti," hizo una pausa y una sonrisa cruel se formó en sus labios. "Después de todo, necesitas el dinero."

Instantáneamente, Ronald Weasley sacó su varita, las puntas de sus orejas completamente rojas. Sus cejas se fruncieron en enojo y sus fosas nasales se dilataron. "¿Qué dijiste, mortífaga?"

Destiny miró la varita con algo de temor. Sabía que podía hechizar a Weasley sin siquiera sacar su varita. Podía mandarlo volando a los árboles del otro lado del lago si quería. Sólo había un problema, y era su apellido.

Potter y sus amigos podían lanzar cualquier tipo de maldición y salir libres de castigo, pero ese obvio favoritismo no se extendía hacia ella. El director ya sospechaba de ella y no había nada que le gustaría mas que expulsarla por atreverse a levantar la varita en contra de un hijo de la Orden. Si trataba te maldecir o lastimar al maldito imbécil, estaba segura de que sería expulsada de Hogwarts antes de terminar el hechizo.

Destiny sentía que se encontraba en arenas movedizas a pesar de no haber hecho nada realmente malo. Si algún crimen se cometía en Hogwarts, Dumbledore seguro asumiría que su apellido era prueba suficiente para culparla a ella. No necesitaba ser una vidente para ver eso.

Parpadeó, salió de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que la varita de Weasley seguía apuntándola amenazadoramente.

El pelirrojo le clavó la varita en el hombro, "¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste?" repitió entre dientes. "¿Quién te crees que eres?"

 _Él no se atrevería a hechizarla,_ pensó Destiny para sí misma. No aquí, no a plena luz. No podía ser tan estúpido. Cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse, tratando de ver si podía ver el resultado de su predicamento antes de que pasara.

"Destiny muévete-" gritó Hermione.

Destiny se dio cuenta de que era muy tarde para ver su futuro cuando sintió un desconocido hechizo cortar su hombro, cortando sin dificultad su suéter y creando una delgada línea roja que bajaba por su brazo. Su brazo comenzó a arder dolorosamente cuando el aire pegó con la herida abierta, haciendo que siseara por lo bajo. Fulminó a Weasley con la mirada, quien la veía petulantemente.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera vengarse, Weasley saliendo volando por los aires y se estrelló contra un árbol quince metro más lejos. Se deslizó hasta tocar el piso, claramente inconsciente después de que su cabeza chocara contra el duro tallo.

Destiny abrió los ojos como plato y volteó la cabeza rápidamente hacia Hermione quien ya había sacado su varita y había lanzado un hechizo silencioso. Su mandíbula se abrió en shock por la cantidad de poder detrás del hechizo. Tenía que ser uno de los que venía en los libros que Hadrian le había dado, ya que estaba segura que ese peligroso hechizo no estaba dentro del curriculum de la escuela.

"¿Qué hiciste?" dijo Destiny con un grito ahogado, corriendo en la dirección donde Weasley había caído. Apenas se dio cuenta de que Hermione la siguió con el libro en mano. Destiny miró preocupada la escena frente a ella. Había algo de sangre en donde se había pegado en la cabeza, pero viendo como su pecho subía y bajaba, todavía estaba vivo.

"No sabía que iba a ser tan poderoso!" se defendió Hermione, estirando el cuello sobre el hombro de su amiga para ver el daño que había causado.

"Hermione, casi lo matas! Siéntete afortunada de que todavía esta vivo!"

"Él te lastimó!" siseó Hermione. "Él fue el primero en lanzar un hechizo. Sólo me estaba asegurando de que no pudiera continuar. No tienes por qué lidiar con su patético abuso. Es un idiota. Se lo merecía."

Destiny negó con la cabeza. "Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería. Parece que se rompió una costilla o algo," miró a su alrededor discretamente. "Vamos, tenemos que irnos ahora. No nos pueden ver aquí. Le voy a decir a los chicos que se aseguren de que llegue a la enfermería."

Hermione asintió temblando, apretando el libro fuertemente contra su pecho mientras seguía a Destiny de regreso al castillo. Caminaron por los pasillos en silencio, cada una metida en sus pensamientos. Destiny las guió a la biblioteca, donde dijo que encontrarían al resto del grupo. Estaba en lo correcto, como siempre, los chicos y Daphne estaban leyendo en su lugar favorito cerca de las secciones que nadie visitaba.

Destiny les susurró frenéticamente a Blaise y Neville quienes se voltearon y vieron a Hermione con iguales caras de sorpresa. Blaise le hizo una pregunta a la rubia, a lo que respondió. "No sé, sólo digan que estaban aventando rocas cerca del lago y que lo encontraron cuando venían de regreso. Rápido! No me van a expulsar por culpa de un Weasley muerto!"

Ambos asintieron a la vez y guardaron sus libros, apurándose a abandonar la biblioteca.

Hermione se movía nerviosamente mientras Destiny hablaba con Hadrian. Ambos tuvieron una conversación algo acalorada, mientras la castaña trataba de ignorar lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Ambos estaban discutiendo y Daphne intentaba lo mejor posible actuar como mediadora entre los dos. Eventualmente, Destiny ganó la pelea y Hadrian miró fijamente a la chica de cabello rizado. Hermione inmediatamente bajó la mirada a sus pies para evadir la fría mirada.

 _Blaise y Neville ya han de estar a medio camino de Weasley,_ se trataba de convencer Hermione. Se asegurarían de que un profesor lo encontrara. El chico, a pesar de ser un odioso, y un idiota prejuicioso, estaría bien.

Lentamente, Hadrian se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia ella con una expresión vacía. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Destiny jadeó.

"Mi libro," susurró. "Dejé mi libro ahí cuando Weasley apareció. Ellos _saben_ que es mi libro."

"¿Dejaste evidencia física ahí?" repitió Hadrian incrédulo. "¿Cómo pudiste cometer un error tan estúpido, Destiny? Podrías por lo menos haberle borrado la memoria a Weasley! Sabes cuál es la primera regla!"

"No dejes que te descubran," recitó Destiny con congoja. "Todo pasó tan rápido, Hadrian. Y no soy tan buena con hechizos para la memoria como tú! No estaba esperando-"

"Eres una vidente! Las palabras 'No estaba esperando' no deberían salir nunca de tu boca!" siseó Hadrian.

"Hadrian, es una vidente. No es Dios. No puede saber absolutamente todo," señaló Daphne, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro para calmarlo.

"No puedes ir por él, Blaise y Neville seguro ya le avisaron a alguien y el staff ha de estar vigilando la zona. Cómo pudiste olvidar un maldito libro!? Y para peor, un libro de la biblioteca! Lo van a conectar a ti en segundos!" Hadrian pasó una mano por su cabello en frustración.

"De hecho," Hermione se aclaró la garganta. "Creo que era mi libro."

Destiny la miró con irritación. "Hermione, estas sosteniendo tu libro en las manos."

"No, este es el libro que me diste. Cambiamos porque quería leer tu libro y tu el mío, recuerdas?" habló Hermione tímidamente, tratando de hacer que sus manos dejaran de temblar. "Todo esto es mi culpa."

"Tú," gruñó Hadrian tomándola del brazo. "Ven conmigo. Tenemos que hablar."

* * *

"Te van a interrogar, ¿lo sabes?" dijo Hadrian en voz baja mientras caminaban por los corredores desiertos. Aunque no dijo nada como tal, Hermione podía escuchar la decepción en su voz. Pero no parecía decepcionado de que hubiera lanzado una maldición oscura, sino por el hecho de que no se hubiera podido salir con la suya.

Sintió como las lágrimas le llenaban los ojos. "Fue muy estúpido. No sé por qué – Yo solo – Lastimó a Destiny! Sentí que debía lastimarlo de regreso! Y tú me diste ese libro sobre artes oscuras, sólo quise probar un pequeño hechizo."

Él suspiró. "Conozco ese sentimiento. Apuesto a que estaba siendo el típico Weasley y escupiendo cosas sobre como la familia de Destiny es malvada y así."

Hermione asintió. "Las cosas que estaba diciendo-"

"Verdades a medias, seguramente," dijo Hadrian sin importancia.

"¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? Saben que fui yo," Hermione comenzó a hiperventilar. "No sabía que la maldición iba-"

Hadrian rodó los ojos. "No me mientas, nunca lanzarías un hechizo sin saber todo sobre él y haberlo practicado intensamente. Sabías exactamente lo que iba a pasar," doblaron la esquina y él sonrió. "Pero eso todo lo opuesto a lo que le vas a decir a McGonagall o Flitwick."

"¿Qué?" dijo sorbiendo la nariz.

"Eres una hija de muggles," comenzó a decir Hadrian.

La chica entrecerró los ojos. "Sí, ya sé. Todos lo saben y todos lo dicen una y otra vez. Lo entiendo, los nacidos de muggles son-"

"Me vale un comino tu sangre," la interrumpió Hadrian. "No insultes mi inteligencia pensando eso. Lo que estaba intentando decir es que el todo poderoso y santísimo staff de Hogwarts todavía guarda ciertos prejuicios contra los hijos de muggles, aunque no se den cuenta."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Creen que eres una ignorante. Creen que el mundo mágico es superior al muggle. Creen que no conoces nada sobre su cultura y prácticas. Incluso aunque seas la segunda de nuestra clase, aún te consideran menos que ellos porque creen que no conoces cosas básicas del mundo mágico – cosas que sólo sabrías si hubieras nacido aquí," señaló Hadrian.

"Sé lo que piensan," dijo Hermione enojada. "He pasado todo mi tiempo en Hogwarts tratando de demostrarles lo contrario."

"Bueno," Hadrian alzó una ceja. "¿Por qué no mejor pruebas que tienen razón?"

"No estoy entendiendo."

"Diles lo que quieren oír. Diles que una bruja en el callejón Diagon te vendió una lista de hechizos en la calle. Tú, siendo una inocente hija de muggles, decidiste leerlos sin saber que eran hechizos de magia negra. Diles que no tenías idea de lo que le haría a Ronald Weasley. Nada los convencerá más que una mentira que valide sus prejuicios. Te apuesto a que sales de ahí a lo mucho con una detención y ya," sonrió Hadrian.

"Oh, y no tengas miedo de dramatizar un poco. Puedes simular unas cuantas lágrimas, justo como lo haces ahora," añadió.

Hermione frunció el ceño. "No estoy fingiendo-"

Hadrian rió por la nariz. "Te dije que no me mintieras. Sé que eres una excelente actriz Hermione. Puedes actuar como si estuvieras descorazonada por lo que pasó, pero yo sé que te gustó sentir esa descarga de poder. Ese cosquilleó de magia que sube por tu espina cuando usas magia negra," pasó sus dedos a milímetros de la piel en la parte de atrás del cuello de la castaña cuando puso su brazo sobre su hombro, causando que la chica se estremeciera. "Sé que disfrutaste ese sentimiento de control. Y sé que este incidente no te va a impedir que lo intentes de nuevo."

Ella se mordió el labio y lo miró. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Él sonrió ampliamente. "Porque a mi me pasó lo mismo," frunció el ceño. " Bueno, ya sabes, menos la parte en la que casi matas a Weasley y ser descubierto."

Doblaron la esquina y Hermione se sorprendió al darse cuenta que estaban afuera del despacho de su jefe de casa. No había notado que caminaran tanto. Miró a Hadrian en pregunta.

"Todo el acto de la inocente hija de muggles sería mucho más convincente si confiesas," explicó empujándola levemente hacia la puerta. "Estabas tan agobiada por la culpa que tenías que decirle a alguien cuánto lo sentías," dijo con dramatismo.

"¿Acto de la inocente hija de muggles?" repitió incrédula.

"Bueno, ambos sabemos que eres mucho más lista que la mayoría de los magos. Hija de muggles o no, nada es realmente inocente sobre ti, Hermione Granger."

* * *

 **Hogsmeade (Mayo 21)**

"¿Por qué estamos practicando afuera?" se quejó Hadrian. "¿Se te olvida que aún eres un fugitivo?"

"Porque," dijo Sirius arrastrando la voz. "la Casa de los Gritos esta llena de polvo, y tengo alergias," miró a Hadrian con cansancio. "O tal vez un poco de aire fresco te ayude a concentrarte. No te preocupes, ya nos cubrí con un hechizo de invisibilidad y estamos lo suficientemente lejos de Hogsmeade, nadie viene por aquí. Además, el peligro de ser descubierto quizá te ayudé a conjurar algo más que una voluta de luz."

Hadrian frunció el ceño, moviendo la mano tratando de controlar la luz plateada que flotaba frente a él. "¿Voluta? Yo diría que es más como una masa amorfa, de hecho."

Suspiró al ver la 'masa amorfa' titilar una vez mas y desaparecer. "No lo entiendo. Hemos estado haciendo ésto por casi cuatro meses. ¿Por qué no puedo conjurar un Patronus corpóreo? ¿no soy lo suficientemente poderoso?"

Sirius, que recordaba cuando había estado bajo la maldición imperio del niño por toda una noche, decidió que definitivamente no había ningún problema con la magia del chico.

Se frotó la sien. "Por milésima vez, tienes que pensar en una recuerdo feliz. Y lo siento, pero recibir el nuevo número de PlayWitch – incluso si la bruja de la portada esta sólo en bragas – no cuenta como felicidad pura."

Hadrian se sonrojó. "Dije eso en broma!"

"Menos charla, más acción," cantó Sirius en un tono extremadamente animado.

Hadrian arrugó su cara en concentración y cerró los ojos. Pensó en la vez que había robado la piedra filosofal justo frente a los vigilantes ojos de Dumbledore y la increíble atención de su padre. Pensó en ese sentimiento de finalmente obtener algo para él mismo y la felicidad que vino de ello.

"Expecto Patronum!" gritó, moviendo la mano de la manera en que Sirius le había enseñado.

Abrió los ojos y para su sorpresa la voluta de luz era más grande, claro, pero todavía no tenía ninguna forma sólida. Era más luminosa que cualquiera de sus otros intentos, por lo menos. Soltó un fuerte gruñido y se tiró al pasto con frustración.

"No esta funcionando!" gritó. "¿Estas seguro de que me estas enseñando correctamente? Cuando lo intentamos con el dementor que capturaste la vez pasada, casi muero porque no pude conjurar el hechizo! Lo he intentado por todo el término, y no he sido capaz de lograrlo!"

Sirius se recargó en un árbol y bufó. "No estoy certificado para enseñar, pero créeme, sé cómo conjurar un patronus. No te lo tomes personal, este hechizo es bastante complicado. Muchos magos no pueden conjurar uno ni aunque lo intenten toda su vida."

"No soy como la mayoría de los magos," argumentó Hadrian. "Soy el hijo del Señor Oscuro," hizo una pausa y una arruga apareció en su frente. "¿Crees que esa sea la razón por la que no puedo realizar un patronus corpóreo? ¿Porque mi alma es muy oscura o algo así?"

Sirius resopló. "Tienes trece años. A pesar de tus actividades extracurriculares, que incluyen torturar a muggles, he visto a magos, mucho más oscuros que tú, conjurar su propio patronus."

"¿Entonces qué es? Han sido meses de práctica. ¿Por qué no puedo crear uno?"

"Todo depende de la memoria que tengas en mente. El patronus extrae energía de la emoción detrás de esa memoria. Tiene que ser fuerte," explicó Sirius.

Hadrian frunció el ceño. "He intentado con muchas memorias felices. He pensado en todo, desde cuando le gané a mi padre hasta la vez que besé a Greengrass, nada funciona!"

Sirius rodó los ojos. "Entiendo que eres un pequeño acongojado, pero seguro debe haber una memoria que te haga lo suficientemente feliz."

Hadrian apretó los labios. "Bueno, hay una. Pero fue hace mucho tiempo."

"Excelente! Intenta con esa."

El chico se mordió el labio, vacilando en su movimiento de varita. "¿Y si no funciona?"

"Entonces tienes oficialmente una vida infeliz, sin atisbos de alegría y serás devorado por dementores si eres lo suficientemente desafortunado para encontrarte con uno," dijo Sirius burlón. "Ahora, deja de quejarte e intenta de nuevo!"

Hadrian cerró los ojos otra vez, moviendo la mano en la correcta forma circular. Pensó en aquellos momentos, cuando tenía tan sólo siete años y aún vivía con los Dursley. Lo habían encerrado en una alacena y tratado peor que a un esclavo. Fue uno de los peores momentos de su vida – o así lo fue hasta que llegó Tom Riddle, también conocido como Señor Tenebroso, y le rescató del infierno en el que estaba atrapado.

"Expecto Patronum!" gritó cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Lord Voldemort lo había acogido bajo su ala, un niño abandonado al que nadie le importaba, y lo convirtió en su heredero. Él era el heredero del hombre más poderoso del mundo mágico, todo eso gracias a que el Señor Oscuro había tenido piedad de él hace tantos años. Ya no era un niño desaliñado dejado a la merced de muggles que no querían nada mas que deshacerse de él.

Irónicamente, el Señor Oscuro le había dado otra oportunidad en la vida, en lugar de matarlo a sangre fría. Incluso sus padres biológicos no habían creído en él, haciéndolo a un lado en favor de su ridículamente inepto hermano gemelo. Pero Tom Riddle había visto más allá de sus defectos y descubrió su escondido potencial. El Señor Oscuro lo había convertido en quien era ahora.

"Hadrian, abre los ojos."

Le hizo caso a Sirius de mala gana, abriendo lentamente un ojo, y luego el otro. Casi deja caer la varita en sorpresa. La voluta de luz a la que se había acostumbrado durante esos meses se había convertido en un completo patronus en la forma de –

"Siempre supe que eras un Gryffindor de corazón," dijo Sirius con una carcajada, mirando al impresionante león translucido.

Hadrian miró asombrado su patronus mientras este se movía a su alrededor. Estaba envuelto en una luz blanca casi cegadora, y cuando bostezaba, abría la boca para revelar un conjunto de afilados dientes. Olió las flores cerca de un árbol y estornudó, sacudiendo involuntariamente su magnífica melena en el proceso.

Eventualmente, su patronus desapareció entre el aire de primavera, pero Hadrian aún estaba paralizado de asombro. No podía creer que realmente lo hubiera hecho, después de todos esos meses! Estaba casi convencido de que, físicamente, no podía conjurar uno.

"¿Por qué tuvo que ser un león?" se quejó. "Pensé que iba a ser una serpiente, o un lobo, o algo mas-"

"¿Oscuro?" ofreció Sirius.

Hadrian se encogió de hombros. "Pues, sí."

"Históricamente, se supone que los patronus reflejan la personalidad de quien los conjura. Los leones son vistos como orgullosos, protectores, carismáticos, y buenos líderes," Sirius entornó los ojos. "Pero no lo veo."

"Muy chistoso," Hadrian cruzó los brazos tratando de ignorar la risa de Black.

Sirius sonrió. "Ahora, practiquemos de nuevo."

* * *

Después de que Hadrian se fuera del claro de vuelta al castillo, Sirius quitó el hechizo desilusionador del área. Siempre se iban de sus lugares de encuentro a diferente momento, por miedo a ser vistos juntos. A pesar de lo mucho que disfrutaba de sus lecciones, no podía permitir que la reputación de Hadrian se dañara. El miedo al castigo del Señor Oscuro si se enteraba de lo que hacían, era suficiente para hacerlo ver sobre su hombro todo el tiempo en paranoia.

Comenzó a caminar al punto de aparición mas cercano, absorto en sus pensamientos.

Desde la redada en Navidad, todavía no perdonaba del todo a Hadrian, pero poco a poco comenzaba a entender por qué el niño había usado una imperdonable en él. Incluso él podía admitir que el Señor Oscuro lo hubiera matado en ese momento sino hubiera cumplido con la tarea esa noche, bajo la maldición imperio o no. Hadrian le había hecho un favor – que le terminó costando más de lo que Sirius había pensado. Al asegurarse de que Sirius cumpliera su trabajo, Hadrian había sufrido un brutal castigo a manos de su padre. Demonios, todos habían podido escuchar los gritos del chico esa noche en la Mansión Malfoy.

Sirius no durmió por días después de eso.

No sabía qué hacer con su ahijado.

Técnicamente, ya que James Potter lo había declarado padrino de su hijo, Harry Potter, eso significaba que todavía era padrino de Hadrian, aunque todo hubiera cambiado en él. Por lo menos, todavía se refería a Hadrian como su ahijado y estaba seguro de que podía ser un mejor guardián que Voldemort.

Mientras se acercaba al punto de aparición cerca del centro de la villa, notó que la cantidad de gente era menor. Frunció el ceño. Eso era extraño; usualmente Hogsmeade estaba rebosante de actividad.

Sirius escuchó el sonido de varias pisadas y se escondió detrás de un edificio. Escuchó un par de voces hablar entre ellas, asi que echó un vistazo para ver quién era. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver al grupo de aurores uniformados llenando las calles, todos con panfletos con su cara plasmada en ellos. _Mierda._

Antes de entrar en pánico, se puso un hechizo desilusionador. No duraría mucho, pero con suerte le daría el tiempo suficiente para poder escabullirse. Tomó un hondo respiro.

Tan rápido como pudo, pasó por la multitud de aurores, escondiéndose entre edificios y árboles cuando algún auror miraba en su dirección. Casi logra llegar a la Casa de los Gritos cuando notó como su cuerpo comenzaba a ser visible en frente de todos los aurores. Maldijo por lo bajo antes de comenzar a correr. Si podía llegar a la casa, podría poner una guarda y tener más tiempo para pensar cómo escapar.

"Ahí esta! Lo puedo ver!"

Sirius se tambaleó cuando el auror lo vio. Corrió a la casa, peleando con el cerrojo de la puerta para poderla abrir a tiempo. Miró sobre su hombro para ver a los aurores corriendo en su dirección y sus intentos se volvieron más desesperados.

Un hechizo pasó sobre su cabeza y se agachó, dejando que éste pegara contra la puerta. Pateó la puerta, esperando que se abriera con fuerza bruta, pero fue en vano. Escuchó a alguien más conjurar un hechizo, pero antes de que pudiera esquivarlo, le pegó en el hombro.

Sirius gruñó, tomándose el hombro adolorido. No estaba seguro de qué hechizo era pero sentía sus venas arder como si hubiera fuego recorriendo todo su brazo con gran velocidad. Apenas podía levantar el brazo con el que sostenía la varita, y se recargó sin fuerzas sobre la puerta.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirse y se preparaba para una sentencia de por vida en Azkaban, sintió una mano agarrar su capa y jalarlo hacia la pared. Una voz susurró un encantamiento y de repente lo jalaron a través de la pared.

Sirius sintió su mandíbula abrirse de asombro al ver quién lo había ayudado. "Lunático, ¿eres tú?"

Remus Lupin dijo con ironía. "Es bueno verte también, Canuto."

* * *

Y me temo que aquí se termina el capítulo de hoy!

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, ya saben que cualquier cosa rara que noten en la traducción, me pueden avisar sin problemas para que lo cambie inmediatamente. Igualmente para dudas, quejas, y sugerencias, estoy a su disposición!

Que tengan un buen fin de semana!

ana karen malfoy


	10. Lealtad

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a_** ** _LoveMyRomance_** ** _quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

Hola a todos!

No hay excusa alguna, asi que mejor ni lo intento hahaha perdón por la tardanza! espero que todos se encuentren bien y sanos! aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo!

* * *

 **Hogsmeade (21 de mayo)**

James Potter se agachó en el suelo observando el par de huellas grabadas en el lodo. Era difícil definir la dirección que había tomado el fugitivo sólo con las huellas, ya que se veía bastante caótico – como si hubiera estado corriendo en varias direcciones.

Se ceño se frunció más profundamente mientras se levantaba, observando el gran espacio vacío a las orillas de Hogsmeade. No había nada en kilómetros. Y aún así, a la vez que miraba a la parte lodosa con huellas, estaba seguro de que eran dos tipos de huellas distintas. Un par parecía pertenecer sin lugar a dudas al Sirius Black que conocía – o por lo menos, solía conocer, se corrigió James a si mismo. El otro par era considerablemente mas pequeño, y se veía algo raro en la escena.

¿Qué podría estar haciendo Sirius aquí? No había nada visiblemente amenazador en esta parte tan alejada de Hogsmeade. ¿Y quién era la persona que estaba con él?

James pensaba profundamente en todas las posibilidades. Podría haber atrapado a ese bastardo, y a su cómplice. Si tan solo no hubiera recibido la notificación de que Black había sido visto en Hogsmeade tan tarde, podría haber estado ahí para atrapar al criminal él mismo. Suspiró, alejándose de la escena hacia donde estaba su segundo en comando, Anthony, hablando con su equipo de aurores.

"Hemos concluido que Sirius Black estuvo aquí antes de escapar por Hogsmeade, pero también hemos descubierto algo alarmante. Black no estaba solo. Hay otro par de huellas aparte de las suyas," estaba diciendo Anthony. "Todavía tenemos que descubrir a quién pertenecen."

"¿Podría ser un cómplice?" sugirió uno de sus hombres, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "Se escapó de Azkaban el verano pasado, seguro no lo pudo haber hecho él solo."

"Si es un sospechoso del lado oscuro, entonces ¿tal vez estaba con un mortífago?" señaló alguien mas.

James negó con la cabeza lentamente, identificando rápidamente quién había hablado. "No lo creo, Nolan. Para empezar, Sirius Black es un fugitivo conocido, probablemente una mayor amenaza que cualquier otro mortífago. Segundo, por mucho que me gustaría pensar lo contrario, Sirius Black no es estúpido. Él sabe lo peligroso que es para él salir de cualquier hoyo en el que se este escondiendo. ¿Por qué vendría aquí, al medio de la nada en Hogsmeade, sólo para encontrarse con un amigo mortifago? Sin mencionar, a la mitad del día."

"Bastante riesgoso para él," silbó Anthony. "No hay duda de por qué estaba en Gryffindor. El hombre tiene agallas, le doy eso."

James frunció el ceño. "No deshonres la casa de Gryffindor asociándola con cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con ese traidor."

Anthony se encogió de hombros. "Lo siento, Señor. Sólo quise decir que era osado, como he escuchado que son todos los Gryffindor…" fue quedándose callado, asustado ante la mirada fúrica que James Potter le estaba lanzando. "Pero qué se yo, a mi me educaron en casa," murmuró por lo bajo.

"Tal vez tiene razón en algo," Jackson, otro de los aurores de alto rango, dijo. "No sobre lo de Gryffindor, pero sobre Hogwarts. Quizás intentaba entrar de nuevo a la escuela."

Nolan frunció el entrecejo. "Lo dudo. Esto esta literalmente el medio de la nada. Si Sirius Black quería entrar a Hogwarts, dudo que hubiera venido aquí. Habría elegido un lugar cerca del colegio para evitar ser atrapado. A mi me parece que Black quería un espacio privado, un lugar en el que no fuera a ser molestado. ¿Tal vez necesitaba un área aislada para encontrarse con su cómplice?"

"¿Pero por qué Hogsmeade?" preguntó alguien. "La mayoría son tiendas y vendedores. Nadie vive aquí a no ser que necesiten estar cerca del área por alguna razón."

"Tal vez su cómplice esta en Hogwarts," bufó Anthony. "No dudaría que le hubiera puesto un imperio a un niño de primer año para que hiciera lo que quisiera."

"No seas ridículo, Anthony," dijo Nolan. Inclinó la cabeza cuando un pensamiento le cruzó por la mente. "Es alguien en Hogwarts, pero no creo que sea un estudiante."

"¿Crees que es un profesor el que lo ha estado ayudando con sus planes malvados?"

Los ojos de James se abrieron de repente. "No cualquier profesor," gruñó. "Sé exactamente quién es."

* * *

"Entonces, Remus Lupin," remarcó Sirius casualmente, dejándose caer en el viejo sillón dentro de la Casa de los Gritos. "Han pasado varios años."

Se quitó las telerañas que colgaban de su vestimenta hecha a la medida. Al segundo que su viejo amigo lo había jalado dentro de la Casa de los Gritos, se habían escondido en el pasaje secreto hasta que los aurores terminaron de revisar cada rincón del lugar buscándolo. Tan pronto como los aurores se fueron derrotados, los dos habían salido de su escondite. Habría entrado en pánico, pero Remus le aseguró que había una forma de salir de su actual situación.

 _"No por ser grosero, pero los aurores andan detrás de mi," susurró Sirius, tratando de guardar silencio mientras escuchaban pisadas recorrer cada rincón de la Casa de los Gritos buscándolo._

 _"Podemos usar la red flu en mi oficina para sacarte de aquí, no te preocupes," dijo Remus restándole importancia._

"Sirius Black," dijo en tono burlón Remus, apoyando su brazo en la chimenea. "Y yo aquí preocupado de que no iba a volver a verte. Sin mi salvándote el trasero como siempre, supuse que ibas a hacer que te mataran tarde o temprano."

"Lamento decepcionarte, Lunático," el hombre de cabello azabache sonrió y abrió los brazos de par en par. "Pero aquí estoy."

"Te he extrañado," admitió Remus. "Los últimos años no han sido lo mismo sin tus estúpidas decisiones y tus sarcásticas justificaciones."

Sirius se mordió el labio y miró a la ventana, o por lo menos a donde antes había una. Ahora estaba cubierto con pedazos de madera clavados en las paredes. Tomó un hondo respiro, tratando de controlar las turbulentas emociones ante las palabras de su amigo. No funcionó, y antes de que pudiera detenerse, dijo. "¿Por qué no intestaste ayudarme, Remus?"

Remus negó con la cabeza vehementemente, "Por supuesto que intenté ayudarte! Pero el Ministerio no estaba ni siquiera dispuesto a darte un juicio propio, mucho menos estaba interesado en lo que yo tenía que decir. Y ciertamente no ayudó cuando se dio a conocer que Dumbledore creía que eras culpable."

Sirius entrecerró los ojos. "Estoy comenzando a odiar a ese viejo loco," subió los pies a la destartalada mesa y miró a su amigo con curiosidad. "¿Y luego qué pasó? ¿dejaste de intentar ayudarme?"

Remus se removió incomodo ante la mirada intensa de su amigo e hizo todo lo posible por evitar sus negros y furiosos ojos.

"Contéstame!"

"Hice todo lo que pude, Sirius," comenzó a decir débilmente. "Hice todo lo que había en mi poder para liberarte. Pero después de que todos mis esfuerzos fueran impedidos, no pude seguir haciéndolo. Tuve que parar eventualmente. Me dije a mi mismo que eras fuerte, podías superarlo."

"Era una sentencia de por vida, Remus," Sirius rodó lo ojos. "La única manera de poder superarlo era si hubiera muerto."

"Pensé que algún día tus cargos iban a ser levantados y te unirías nuevamente a nosotros, como un hombre libre," se defendió Remus. "No podía simplemente sacarte de Azkaban yo mismo. Eso es contra la ley, lo sabes!"

Sirius sintió un estremecimiento de enojo bajar por su espalda. "Sí. Y meterme a Azkaban sin juicio estaba dentro de la ley. Pensé que nuestra amistad valía más para ti que las malditas leyes del Ministerio, Lupin. Si la situación hubiera sido al revés, yo no te habría dejado en esa prisión ni siquiera un día, y lo sabes."

"No hagas esto, Sirius" rogó Remus. "Me estas pidiendo romper la ley por ti. No soy como tú, yo sigo las reglas, no podría desobedecerlas. No tienes idea de la posición en la que estaba. No sabes que habrías hecho si hubieras estado en mi lugar."

"Espere, ¿sabes?" susurró Sirius. "Esperé todos los días a que alguien llegara a decirme que habían limpiado mi nombre y que era libre de irme. Esperé a que uno de mis amigos de toda la vida llegara a salvarme del infierno en el que estaba. ¿Siquiera sabes lo que tuve que soportar?" dijo furioso.

Remus negó tristemente. "No puedo siquiera imaginarlo, Sirius."

Su amigo bufó. "Por supuesto que no puedes imaginarlo. Azkaban es peor que el infierno, Remus. Esta lleno de guardias hambrientos de poder esperando ver tu sangre salpicando el piso. Te golpean, te torturan, te matan de hambre, solo por diversión. Te mantienen en total oscuridad para que no puedas saber cuando la noche da paso a la mañana y sale el sol. El tiempo se detiene en esa prisión," su voz se cortó mientras seguía. "Y si te matan, no les importa. Nunca te consideraron un ser humano para empezar."

"Lo siento!" gritó Remus, sus ojos llenándose ligeramente de lágrimas. "Sé que tuve que esforzarme más para limpiar tu nombre. Sé que tenía que haberte sacado de ahí yo mismo! Perdón, Sirius!"

"Las disculpas no arreglan las cosas!" rugió Sirius saltando de la silla, sus ojos ardiendo con una inmensurable cantidad de furia. "No es como cuando estábamos en la escuela y tenía que estar en detención contigo, Remus! Tuve que pasar años en Azkaban!"

"¿Qué quieres que haga Sirius?" preguntó Remus derrotado, frotándose los ojos con la mano. "¿Escribirte una carta? ¿hornearte una galletas de disculpa? ¿encerrarme en Azkaban?"

Sirius suspiró y regresó a su asiento. "Sólo quiero saber por qué ahora. ¿Por qué decidiste ayudarme ahora? Escapé de Azkaban con la fuga organizada por los mortífagos el verano pasado. ¿Por qué pasó casi un año sin que intentaras contactarte conmigo?" se detuvo y tomó su varita. "¿Me estas tendiendo una trampa?"

"¿Tendiéndote una trampa? ¿Qué?" escupió Remus. "Estoy intentando ayudarte, maldito idiota! ¿Por qué te salvaría de los aurores para tenderte una trampa?"

Sirius se relajó y explicó. "Cuando fui a ver a James hace unos meses, él pretendió perdonarme, ayudarme, y prometió que éramos amigos otra vez. Y luego llamó a los aurores para detenerme. Es una larga historia." Sirius se encogió de hombros. "pero me ha dejado con unos problemas de confianza, como puedes ver."

"No sabía que James había hecho eso. No sabía siquiera que fuera capaz de hacer algo así," hizo una mueca. "Y para contestar a tu pregunta. Espere todo este tiempo porque no sabía dónde estabas y no quería arriesgar buscarte y exponer tu escondite. Estoy aquí para ayudarte no para entregarte."

Sirius alzó una ceja, "Entonces no tienes miedo de ayudar a alguien que supuestamente mató a una docena de muggles y pasó la mayor parte de la década pasada en Azkaban?"

"Mmmm," Lupin pensó en alto. "Supongo que podría estar asustado si creyera los crímenes de los que se te acusa. Pero ya que no creo que pudieras haber hecho algo tan inhumano, tendré que apegarme a mi decisión de ayudarte."

Los mirada de Sirius subió rápidamente hacia su amigo. "¿Me crees?" preguntó con cautela. "¿No crees que lo haya hecho?"

"Por supuesto que no lo hiciste. Tú nunca te unirías al Lado Oscuro. Simplemente no es el tipo de persona que eres, Canuto," sonrió Remus. "Cualquiera que crea que eres un mortífago esta loco."

Sirius sonrió de regreso, tratando de ocultar sus emociones. Todas las personas de su pasado, excepto Lily, le habían dado la espalda. Habían creído lo peor de él a pesar de conocerlo por años. Pero ahora, alguien le creía. Alguien vio la verdad en sus palabras. Su mejor amigo realmente confiaba en él. El sentimiento era indescriptible.

De reojo pasó su mirada por su antebrazo izquierdo, que estaba cubierto por la capa de mangas largas que se había acostumbrado a llevar últimamente. Sentía la marca tenebrosa escocer sobre su piel en el momento que su mirada cayó en ella. Remus creía que no era un mortífago. Sirius ni siquiera quería serlo, pero la marca en su brazo confirmaba otra cosa. Técnicamente, sólo se había unido a los mortífagos porque lo habían liberado de Azkaban, y porque creía que todos sus amigos y familia lo habían abandonado. La marca tenebrosa era un recordatoria constante de dónde yacía su lealtad ahora, y no estaba seguro de cómo explicarle la situación a Remus. Mientras menos supiera su amigo mejor, por lo menos hasta que encontrara una manera de salirse de eso.

Se dio cuenta de que había estado callado por mucho tiempo así que preguntó. "¿Qué estabas haciendo en Hogsmeade?"

Remus Lupin señaló con la cabeza al rayo de luz que se colaba por las tablas de madera clavadas en la ventana. "Hoy es luna llena."

Sirius se paralizó. "¿Por qué no te has encadenado? No has sellado ninguna puerta! Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hicimos esto en séptimo año, pero ¿no tienes que tomar ciertas precauciones antes de convertirte?"

Lupin sonrió. "Hace años que no vamos a la escuela, viejo amigo. Tengo un mejor control sobre mi transformación ahora. Todavía tengo que transformarme, pero puedo hacerlo a la hora que quiera."

Sirius hizo una mueca de dolor. "¿Todavía duele cuando lo haces?"

Remus alzó una ceja. "Considerando que tengo que romper cada hueso de mi cuerpo y hacer crecer pelaje y garras, sí, todavía duele bastante. Pero se ha vuelto tolerable, con los años me he acostumbrado."

"¿Todavía tomas acónito?" exigió saber Sirius.

"Sí, mamá," su amigo rodó los ojos. "Una vez al día, todos los días. Pero nunca vas a adivinar quién la ha estado haciendo para mi: Severus Snape."

"¿Quejicus?" Sirius arrugó la nariz. "Estas seguro que no la esta arruinando a propósito y esta haciendo alguna poción toxica?"

"No, Sirius. Snape es mucho más hábil para las pociones que cuando estábamos en la escuela. No la ha "arruinado" todavía," sonrió Remus, vaya que había extrañado la inmadurez de su amigo.

"Si tú lo dices," dijo Sirius bostezando y estirando los brazos sobre la cabeza. "Entonces, quieres que te aturda si te sales de control, como en los buenos tiempos?"

Remus frunció el ceño, sus astutos ojos captando la mancha negra en el brazo de su amigo. Mantuvo su voz tranquila y dijo en burla. "¿Te hiciste un tatuaje mientras estabas en prisión? ¿Dice "Mamá"?"

Sirius se paralizó por un segundo, bajó sus brazos lentamente y forzó una sonrisa. "Como si quisiera tener algún tipo de recuerdo de Walburga cerca de mi."

"¿Entonces qué es? ¿Puedo verlo?" preguntó con cortesía Remus, su mano cerrándose en su bolsillo.

Sirius negó con la cabeza. "Todavía no está curado, amigo. Te le enseño otro día."

Remus frunció mas el ceño. "Oh vamos, no puede doler tanto. Déjame verlo."

Sirius miró fijamente a su amigo. "Te estoy diciendo que te lo enseño otro día."

Remus sintió sus facciones endurecerse. "Quiero verlo ahora, Sirius."

Sirius dijo entre dientes. "No."

En menos de un segundo, Remus se había lanzado sobre su amigo y le había alzado la manga de un solo movimiento, tomando al azabache por sorpresa.

Y ahí estaba. La marca tenebrosa resaltaba contra la pálida piel de su mejor amigo. El oscuro veneno penetrando sus venas; desgarrando la piel y haciendo que su brazo se viera horrible y grotesco. Remus dejó caer la extremidad con asco.

"Mentiste," dijo despacio, apuntando un dedo acusador a su amigo, bueno, ex amigo.

Sirius palideció y comenzó a tartamudear. "No, no es lo que piensas-"

"Me mentiste," lo cortó Remus, sintiendo como su temperamento comenzaba a encenderse mientras miraba fijamente la marca tenebrosa grabada en el antebrazo de su amigo.

"Lunático, te lo juro, por favor escúchame-"

"Creí en ti," se susurró a si mismo Lupin, "Todos me dijeron que no confiara en ti, me dijeron que eras un criminal. No creí que pudieras hacer algo así. Eres tan malvado como dijeron que eras, Sirius Black."

"Sólo escúchame, Remus," comenzó Sirius, sosteniendo las manos frente a él de manera defensiva. Comenzó a retroceder lentamente al ver el trance de rabia que parecía haberse apoderado de su amigo. "Escúchame! Te juro que no te traicioné!"

"Mentiroso!" rugió Remus. Estaba furioso, sus hombros subían y bajaban siguiendo el ritmo enojado de su respiración. "Eres un mortífago!" pateó la mesa de té con tanta fuerza que se rompió en mil pedazos. "Eso es todo lo que eres para mi ahora."

Los ojos de Sirius se agrandaron al escuchar a Remus rugir, encorvar los hombros y soltar un profundo gruñido. La cabeza de Lupin se alargó, y su camisa se rasgó, dejando ver una mancha de pelaje oscuro sobre su piel. Para su mayor terror, parecía ser que Remus se estaba trasformando justo frente a él.

Un pensamiento extrañó cruzó su cabeza mientras continuaba retrocediendo hasta que se topó con el pasadizo secreto: Remus había tomado acónito. Eso significaba que era completamente capaz de pensar como humano y estaba consciente de sus acciones. Remus quería transformarse en ese momento. Significaba que su viejo amigo quería matarlo.

Sirius comenzó a correr entonces. Por su vida, por su salud mental, quizá por los dos. Miró por encima de su hombro, y lo continuó haciendo de vez en cuando, tratando de determinar cuánto tiempo tenía para escapar. Se tropezó cuando escuchó un audible gruñido resonar por el pasadizo. Supuso que ahora era un buen momento para pedir ayuda a la única persona en la que confiaba en esta complicada situación en la que se había metido.

* * *

"Honestamente, Granger, ni siquiera da tanto miedo. Sólo inténtalo," rogó Blaise. "Te ayudaré, si quieres."

"Por supuesto que no," Hermione negó con la cabeza como para enfatizar su respuesta. "Y siendo sincera, no creo que ninguno de ustedes deba hacerlo. Podría matarlos!"

"No seas una aguafiestas, Granger," Draco Malfoy rodó los ojos. "Todos lo hacen por lo menos una vez en su vida."

"Incluso intentarlo una vez puede matarte, Malfoy."

Hadrian miró con rareza al trio dejando salir un silencioso bostezo. Era casi una hora después del toque de queda, y en lugar de utilizar ese tiempo para relajarse como pretendía, estaba afuera atorado viendo a sus amigos pelear como niños. Deseaba haber pensado en traer un libro, o por lo menos una almohada.

No habría sido tan terrible si tan solo alguno de sus otros amigos hubieran decidido acompañarlo. Pero su querida hermana ya había visto esta pelea, y ni siquiera se había molestado en aparecer. Claramente, había informado a Neville de la terrible jaqueca que esos tres le causarían porque tampoco estaba presente.

Daphne por lo menos había hecho un esfuerzo. Había sonreído mientras caminaba con él, mano a mano, pareciendo muy emocionada por romper el toque de queda. Pero luego había echado una mirada al estúpido argumento que Draco, Hermione, y Blaise, habían empezado y se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, argumentando que tenía que terminar un ensayo para la clase de Estudios Muggles. Daphne ni siquiera tomaba esa clase.

Así que era estaba atorado afuera – sólo – con los tres idiotas más grandes que había encontrado en todo su existencia como compañía. Seguían gritándose los unos a los otros, sus ojos irradiando enojo y los hombros tensos.

Hadrian se frotó la frente molesto. "¿Podrían simplemente cerrar la boca?" gritó finalmente. Los tres se giraron en su dirección inmediatamente, con los ceños fruncidos permanentemente en sus frentes.

Los tres tenían idénticas expresiones de sorpresa e indignación, las cuales habría encontrado graciosas en circunstancias normales, pero ahora mismo, Hadrian sólo estaba aliviado de haberlos echo callar.

Lamentablemente para su salud mental, el silencio sólo dure medio segundo.

"Hadrian, están intentando hacerme jugar quidditch con ellos! Y saben que le tengo miedo a las alturas!" gritó Hermione, apuntando un dedo acusador a los dos chicos junto a ella. "Oh, al demonio todo! Sabía que estabas mintiendo cuando dijiste que íbamos a romper el toque de queda para estudiar Astronomía, Blaise! No estudias para nada! Ni siquiera estoy segura de que asistas ni a la mitad de tus clases!"

"Oh, vamos," Blaise rodó los ojos. "No seas una nena, corazón. Quidditch es el único deporte decente en el mundo mágico. Tienes que aprender a jugarlo," volteó a ver a Draco por apoyo. "¿Estas de acuerdo?"

Draco, quien estaba flotando en su recientemente pulida escoba, sonrió. "Ella nunca va a encajar en nuestro mundo si sigue rechazando el quidditch. Todos aman el quidditch. Odiar el quidditch es como odiar el mismo aire que respiras."

"Para tu información, Malfoy," empezó Hermione, arrugando la nariz en disgusto. "A muchas personas no les gusta el quidditch. Por ejemplo, esta Amy, de Hufflepuff, el Weasley que es muy serio, una de mis amigas de Ravenclaw-"

Antes de que terminara lo que de seguro era una larga lista de nombres, soltó un grito ahogado mientras era levantada del piso. Hermione se paralizó de sorpresa cuando Draco Malfoy la puso en su escoba y salió volando hacia el infinito. Ella gritó, clavando sus uñas en los hombros del rubio y agarrándose a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Sentía como si su corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho de miedo. Hermione cerró los ojos fuertemente, deseando que todo terminara pronto. Sus oídos se taparon por la altura, y se agarró mas fuerte a Malfoy. Apretó los dientes al darse cuenta de que el idiota estaba disfrutando su miedo y se estaba riendo de ella.

Cuando Malfoy regresó a tierra firme, Hermione se alejó de inmediato de él. Sentía como si fuera a vomitar e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener el equilibrio.

"Ves, eso no estuvo tan mal, no, Granger?" dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras y con una expresión engreída.

Hermione volteó su rostro para verlo un segundo. Luego, antes de que alguien pudiera pararla, plantó su puño justo en la cara del rubio. Se sintió satisfecha al escuchar el sonido de un crujido, y se alejó para poder apreciar su obra.

"Ves, eso no estuvo tan mal, no, Malfoy?" se burló de él y viéndose completamente orgullosa de sus acciones.

Draco Malfoy tapó con sus manos su sangrante nariz, gimiendo y gruñendo maldiciones bastante alto.

Hadrian observó en silencioso shock, sus labios curvándose en un involuntaria sonrisa. Si era honesto, Draco definitivamente se lo tenía merecido. Su mejor amigo había presionado todos los botones de la hija de muggles demasiadas veces. Y siendo sincero, estaba sorprendido de que la chica no hubiera explotado antes.

"Mierda," dejó salir Blaise. "Joder, te acaba de golpear en la maldita cara! No puedo creer que esto haya pasado!" rió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás en total abandono. Tomó ambos lados de la cara de Hermione y la miró fijamente con ojos llenos de admiración. "No puedo creer que hicieras eso!" le dio un sonoro beso en los labios. "Te amo tanto! Nunca te voy a dejar ir!"

Hermione frunció el ceño, empujando al coqueto chico lejos de ella. Se limpió los labios. "Blaise, ew. Eso no era necesario!"

Draco miró a ambos con odio. "Voy a matarlos a los dos!"

Antes de que Hadrian pudiera intervenir y neutralizar la situación, una viruta de luz plateada apareció frente a él. Parpadeó confuso al ver que se materializaba en un perro bastante grande, y se dio cuenta de que era un patronus.

"Hadrian! Me encuentro en un dilema, chico. Nunca me fui de Hogsmeade porque los aurores estaban detrás de mi, así que me tuve que esconder por un rato. R-Remus Lupin – creo que es tu profesor de DCAO este año – trató de ayudarme. Pero luego Remus se enojó por… algo… y ahora esta en medio de su transformación – es un hombre lobo, por cierto – y esta tras de mi. Corrí hacia el bosque prohibido, pero necesito tu ayuda para salir de aquí. Si pudieras apurarte, sería fantástico."

Hadrian parpadeó, mirando aún el lugar donde el gran perro – obviamente un patronus – había estado antes de desaparecer. Tomó un gran respiro tratando de procesar toda la información que le habían proporcionado.

 _1._ _Sirius nunca había salido de Hogwarts._

 _2._ _Los aurores están detrás de Sirius_

 _3._ _Remus Lupin esta intentando matar a Sirius_

 _4._ _Todos estaban detrás de Sirius porque Sirius esta buscando matarse, el maldito bastardo!_

Hadrian dejó salir un audible gruñido mientras se masajeaba las sienes. Volteó a ver a Hermione que tenía una mirada inquisitiva.

"¿Por qué estás en contacto con el fugitivo, Sirius Black?" preguntó, sus ojos llenos de sospecha y una pizca de miedo. Miró a Blaise y Draco, quienes estaban extrañamente callados y evitando su acusatoria mirada mirando al piso. "¿Por qué ustedes dos no dicen nada? ¿ sabían que Hadrian estaba juntándose con el enemigo?"

"Mira, te lo explicaré luego Hermione. Pero Sirius Black, no es el enemigo," Hadrian suspiró y sonrió débilmente. "Es mi padrino."

"P-pero, escapó de Azkaban!" Hermione siseó. "Cómo puede ser-"

"Después" respondió Hadrian, "Necesito que confíes en mi, Hermione, ¿puedes hacerlo? Sabes que nunca haría nada que te lastimara de ninguna manera."

Hermione rodó los ojos. "Eso lo sé, Hadrian. Pero estoy mas preocupada por ti. No puedes estar pensando en ir a ese horrible bosque y tratar de ayudarlo! ¿ por qué no podemos llamar a los aurores? ¿qué pasa si el criminal – quiero decir – qué pasa si él te ataca?"

"Él no va a atacarme," Hadrian bufó. "Estaré bien. Solo necesito que regreses a tu dormitorio. No pueden asociarte con esto, ¿ok? Debes regresar."

"Qué, sólo porque soy una mujer significa que no puedo ayudar? Yo también voy! Ustedes van a terminar haciendo algo estúpido, y no puedo dejarlos a morir," Hermione bufó con arrogancia cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho para hacer su afirmación mas firme.

"Vamos al bosque prohibido, Granger. No es exactamente prohibido por sus gomitas de arcoíris y sus árboles con hadas. Hay toda clase de horribles criaturas ahí dentro," dijo Draco, viéndola con su nariz ensangrentada.

"No puede haber criatura mas horrible que tú!" respondió Hermione alegremente, comenzando a caminar delante del trio de chicos. Volteó a verlos con una sonrisa desafiante cuando se dio cuenta de que no la seguían. "Bueno, ¿no vienen?"

* * *

"Dejen de empujarse," dijo Hermione, luchando por caminar con sus zapatos negros. Realmente comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber decidido acompañarlos. El bosque prohibido estaba cubierto de grandes y retorcidas raíces que salían del suelo y pedazos de musgo que hacían casi imposible mantener un paso firme. Los dos chicos a su lado, seguían empujándose tratando de hacer que el otro cayera, lo cual realmente no ayudaba a su ya de por si inestable equilibrio.

"Vamos Hermione, tú eres la que quiso venir con nosotros," se quejó Blaise, evitando por poco lo que parecía un charco de burbujeante líquido en el suelo. "Sólo porque estemos en una misión suicida no significa que no podamos divertirnos un poco."

"Shhh," silenció Hadrian que estaba delante de ellos, y murmurando un hechizo de localización. "No estamos intentando hacer que todo Hogwarts se entere de que Sirius Black esta atrapado en los confines del bosque prohibido. ¿Podrían dejar de actuar como niños asustados por un minuto?"

"Exacto," susurró Blaise mientras empujaba a Draco tratando de hacerlo caer en la tierra. "Sólo estamos tratando de salvar a un maniático homicida de otro maniático homicida. Oh, y claro, el segundo maniático homicida también resulta ser un hombre lobo. No hay ninguna razón para entrar en pánico."

"Noto algo de sarcasmo," dijo Draco, pasando detrás de Hermione para empujar a su amigo.

"Dije que pararán! Puedo caerme!" los regañó Hermione, cerrando con mas fuerza su capa alrededor de su cuerpo.

"Perdón mamá," dijo Blaise alargando las palabras.

"Lo consideraría una revancha justa si cayeras en una pila de mierda de centauro," dijo Draco mordaz. "Después de todo, intentaste romperme la nariz."

Antes de que Hermione pudiera responder, Hadrian dejó salir un sonido de triunfo. Se levantó de donde había estado agachado y metió su varita en el bolsillo. "Creo que encontré a Sirius," anunció, moviéndose hacia el lugar que su varita había señalado.

"Tenemos que tener cuidado," advirtió Hermione viéndolo alejarse. "Black tal vez no te haga daño, pero esta siendo perseguido por un hombre lobo. Debemos ir con cuidado y-"

Soltó un gritó cuando la empujaron hacia el suelo. Trató de sostenerse del brazo de Blaise, pero se tropezó con una raíces y terminó tirándolo junto con ella. Hermione gruñó, levantándose del algo húmedo suelo del bosque con las manos.

"Malfoy, te voy a estrangular con mis propias manos!" gruñó Hermione una vez que pudo ponerse de pie.

Malfoy desvió los ojos a las manos cubiertas de lodo de la chica con recelo. "No te me acerques Granger. Blaise, dile que te quería empujar a ti! Aléjate de mi Granger!"

Blaise frunció el ceño tratando de levantarse del lugar donde Hermione lo había tirado. Calló un grito con su mano al sentir un dolor agudo dispararse desde su tobillo. Miró a sus dos amigos que continuaban discutiendo y se aclaró la garganta. "Creo que me rompí el tobillo."

Ambos se voltearon a verlo simultáneamente con idénticas miradas de incredulidad.

"Blaise, no es gracioso," dijo Hermione rodando los ojos. Apenas podía verla, con todo y la luz que la luna llena proporcionaba.

"Amigo, no es el momento para ser dramático," añadió Draco con un bufido.

"No estoy bromeando! Duele! No me puedo mover!"

Las facciones de Hermione se suavizaron un poco y se transformaron en unas de preocupación. "Blaise, lo siento mucho! ¿Estas bien?"

"No, Hermione," dijo rechinando los dientes. "No estoy bien, creo que me rompí el tobillo, en caso de que no me escucharas la primera vez!"

Draco gruñó. "Bueno, cúralo Granger. Siempre te gusta probar que eres la bruja más inteligente de nuestro año, ¿no? Aquí esta tu oportunidad."

Hermione se agachó para estar a la altura de Blaise. "Sé el hechizo, pero nunca lo he puesto en practica! ¿Y si lo lastimo más?" miró al rubio que los veía desde arriba. "Deberíamos decirle a Hadrian que él lo haga."

Draco miró hacia el lugar en el que Hadrian estaba y frunció el ceño. Entrecerrando los ojos, caminó hacia el lugar en el que Hadrian _había_ estado. "No esta!" exclamó.

Hermione intercambió una mirada con Blaise. "No creen que haya ido a rescatar a Black él solo, ¿o si?"

Blaise hizo una mueca. "Creo que es exactamente lo que hizo."

Hermione explotó en una serie de maldiciones que sorprendieron incluso a Blaise. Hizo a un lado un mechón de cabello de sus ojos y se paró apuntando un dedo en dirección hacia donde creía que estaba Malfoy. "Malfoy, tú quédate con Blaise, yo iré a buscar a Hadrian."

Draco bufó ante sus palabras. "Por supuesto que no Granger. No puedes irte a caminar por ahí sola en el bosque, vas a terminar siendo devorada por una acromántula o algo así," comenzó a caminar en la dirección que Hadrian tomado y gritó. "Yo voy por Hadrian, y tú te quedas con Blaise. Traten de salir del bosque si pueden."

Hermione no se molestó en discutir, sabiendo que el insufrible imbécil ya estaba muy lejos. Se volteó a ver a Blaise y se encogió de hombros. "Ves, Blaise? Les dije que eventualmente iban a hacer algo estúpido e iban a necesitar mi ayuda."

"Sí, sí," Blaise movió la mano restándole importancia. "Eres mi caballero en brillante armadura y todo eso. ¿Puedes ayudarme a pararme?"

* * *

Sirius Black estaba corriendo. Estaba corriendo más rápido de lo que había corrido en toda su vida. Sentía como si sus pulmones estuvieran ardiendo, y sus piernas estaban a punto de colapsar en cualquier momento. La única cosa que lo mantenía corriendo era el sonido sordo de su amigo persiguiéndolo. Lupin no perdía energía en su forma de lobo, lo que significaba que si paraba por alguna razón, su amigo lo despedazaría, literalmente.

Si paraba por un minuto, entonces podría tener tiempo para pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba. Si paraba, tendría tiempo para darse cuenta de que su antiguo mejor amigo estaba tratando de matarlo. Remus estaba bajo acónito, esto era completamente intencional.

Su amigo quería matarlo.

Asi que Sirius continuó corriendo. No quería tener tiempo para pensar en eso. No quería tiempo para hundirse en más pensamientos llenos de miseria. No quería dejar de correr porque entonces tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad.

Desafortunadamente, como el destino quería, comenzó a correr más despacio y su respiración se volvió más pesada. Apenas y podía pensar, mucho menos correr. Escuchó los sonidos del hombre lobo acercarse y se recargó en un árbol cercano, respirando tan fuerte que podía escuchar la sangre bombear en sus oídos.

Tragó con miedo al ver la forma de hombre lobo de su amigo acercarse, viéndolo silenciosamente en la distancia. Estaba seguro de que para este punto estaba todo ensangrentado y lleno de moretones, después de haber corrido con dificultad por medio bosque prohibido, ser golpeado por ramas, y tropezar con rocas y raíces. Estaba empapado de sudor, y no tenía ninguna gota de energía para ayudarlo a seguir corriendo.

Sirius Black cerró los ojos mientras el hombre lobo se le acercaba. Cruzó la pequeña distancia que los separaba en unas zancadas y Sirius se preparó para el impacto cuando hombre lobo se lanzó sobre él.

Cuando no fue inmediatamente destrozado, Sirius dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. Su alivio pronto se convirtió en confusión y abrió un ojo, aterrado de ver qué era lo que estaba pasando. Para su sorpresa, el hombre lobo estaba congelado en su lugar por un hechizo. Sirius aprovechó rápidamente la oportunidad para alejarse del lugar en el que estaba recargado y casi se tambalea al ver la imagen frente a él.

Hadrian Riddle estaba lanzando un hechizo de un brillante azul a su amigo, forzando al hombre lobo a estar paralizado. El niño tenía una mirada de enojo al mirar a Sirius.

"¿Cómo demonios pasó esto, Sirius?" gritó Hadrian, su voz llena de furia. "Cómo, por amor a Merlín, conseguiste que un jodido hombre lobo te persiguiera!?"

"No es como que pido que este tipo de cosas me pasen," resolló Sirius, doblándose por la cintura y jadeando. Apenas y podía recuperar el aliento.

"Crucio," siseó Hadrian de repente.

Sirius miró en lento horror como Hadrian movía la varita apuntada al hombre lobo. La criatura gritó en indudable dolor, pero Hadrian parecía inmune a ello. Sus ojos se endurecían cada vez que se acercaba, duplicando la intensidad de la maldición con cada paso. Hadrian comenzó a lanzar otros hechizos que Sirius no conocía, pero miró como cada desconocido hechizo hacía al hombre lobo aullar en agonía, haciendo que se retorciera salvajemente.

Hadrian apenas y levantó la mirada de su trabajo para decir. "Tiene que morir, Sirius. No podemos comprometer tu posición. Y ahora sabe quién soy. Remus Lupin tiene que morir."

Sirius sintió como se le congelaba la sangre. "No puedes matarlo!"

Hadrian le dio una sonrisa ladeada. "Esa es la cosa, Sirius. Necesito matarlo. Lupin ha visto demasiado. Sabe demasiado. Tenemos que despacharlo."

Regresó su mirada a la criatura y frunció el ceño, le pateó el costado furiosamente. "Además, ¿por qué te importa esta asquerosa cosa? Trató de matarte hace unos segundos, Sirius."

"Él es mi amigo. Tal vez no me crea, pero yo todavía creo en él. No puedes lastimarlo Hadrian," Sirius estaba rogando, conectando la mirada con la dorada del hombre lobo. Estaba casi cubierto de sangre por la cantidad de hechizos que Hadrian le había lanzado. Si Remus no estaba muerto, estaba cerca.

"¿Esa es la razón por la que crees que debo dejarlo vivir? ¿porque es tu amigo?" se burló Hadrian. "¿Crees que debo hacerte un favor cuando tú me traicionas cada vez que puedes? Todos te han dado la espalda menos yo Sirius. Abre los ojos!"

Sirius tragó en seco no queriendo aceptar la verdad.

"Te odian por algo que nunca hiciste! Ni siquiera les importó saber la verdad. Se sentaron ahí, en sus mansiones, tomando champagne mientras tu te pudrías en Azkaban. Yo fui el que te salvó. Yo fui el que te ayudó. ¿Y cómo me pagas, Sirius?" Hadrian sonrió en una cruel interpretación de bondad.

Lanzó otra maldición al hombre lobo, viendo con satisfacción como la criatura caía al suelo del bosque con un golpe seco. Se retorció de dolor en el suelo, y Sirius desvió la mirada.

"Tomaste la primer oportunidad que viste para ir con Potter," escupió Hadrian. "Ese hombre me abandonó cuando era un niño, y tú corriste hacia él como si fuera una especie de Salvador. Te conté mi secreto y tú se lo dijiste a mi madre, _su_ esposa, al segundo de verla. Y cuando Potter te delató," Hadrian sacudió la cabeza. "aún así no querías aceptar que somos el único bando que te aceptaría. Tuve que soportar un castigo de mi padre por ti, Sirius. Me torturó y humilló como si fuera alguna clase de niño chiquito que no terminó su tarea. ¿Por qué?" Hadrian hizo una pausa.

"Por mi," susurró Sirius.

"Por ti," concordó Hadrian. "Y aun así, confié en ti. Tú eres la única persona que he aceptado de mi vida pasada. Y tú, me diste la espalda y corriste con Remus Lupin," Hadrian hizo una mueca de desprecio. "A él no le importas, Sirius. Él no te cree. No tienes a nadie mas que a mi."

"Lo siento Hadrian," dijo Sirius automáticamente. Su tono era solemne mientras decía las siguientes palabras. "Pero aun así no puedo dejar que mates a Remus, aunque él me odie."

"No, yo lo siento, Sirius," dijo Hadrian lentamente. "Pero ya no puedo escucharte. Simplemente no confió lo suficiente en ti," volteó hacia el hombre lobo y levantó nuevamente su varita. "Avada-"

"Me uniré," dijo Sirius repentinamente. Una vez que empezó se dio cuenta que no podía parar. "Me uniré al Señor Tenebroso, y estaré cien por ciento dedicado a la causa. Si dejas en paz a Remus…" Sirius calló, su voz comenzaba a temblar. "Iré con ustedes a la guerra y no miraré atrás. Si lo dejas ir, te juraré toda mi lealtad. No buscaré a ningún miembro de la Orden deliberadamente, y seguiré las órdenes que me dé el Señor Tenebroso. Tampoco tienes que preocuparte por que Remus recuerde todo lo que acaba de pasar. Cunado esta en su forma de lobo, no recuerda nada. Sólo, por favor," dijo rogando. "Déjalo ir."

Hadrian titubeó y dio un paso hacia atrás. Volteó la mirada a su padrino y dijo. "¿Lo dices en serio?"

Sirius asintió. "Nunca miraré atrás, te lo juro. Sólo déjalo ir."

Hadrian bajó la varita y se volteó hacia Sirius con una sonrisa ladeada. "Quieres que lo deje ir? Esta bien. Lo dejaré ir. Pero si me entero de que te saliste de la raya aunque sea un milímetro, Sirius Black, marca mis palabras," la mirada de Hadrian se volvió amenazante y apuntó con la varita a su padrino en un flash. "Yo seré el que te mate."

Sirius Black asintió un poco apresuradamente, lanzando una mirada al hombre lobo que apenas respiraba cerca de ellos. "¿Qué hay de Remus, estará-"

"Hadrian!"

Ambos se voltearon en dirección a la voz que venía hacia ellos desde el bosque. Los ojos de Hadrian se abrieron al ver a Draco salir de entre las ramas, varita en alto con una luz saliendo de la punta.

"Hadrian, tenemos que salir de aquí. Hay aurores – Oh, hola primo Sirius – y lo están buscando," Draco señaló a Sirius con la cabeza. "Parece que solo hay unos cuantos, pero tenemos que ser cuidadosos e irnos ya."

Hadrian asintió y tomó a Sirius del brazo, forzándolo a caminar delante de ellos. "Tenemos que salir de aquí, Sirius. Remus tal vez se vaya a quedar sin trabajo, pero esta bien. Tú, por el otro lado, tal vez no encuentres la misma misericordia en los aurores. Tenemos que encontrar una manera de sacarte de aquí."

"Remus dijo que su oficina estaba conectada a la red Flu," dijo Sirius lentamente. "Podemos usarla."

Cuando los dos chicos aceptaron, Sirius echó una última mirada a su amigo. Era un recordatorio de su vieja vida, y ahora, mientras Remus yacía ahí roto y ensangrentado, Sirius llegó a la conclusión de que era hora de seguir adelante. Eso era lo que le había prometido a Hadrian. Así que se apresuró a salir del bosque, esquivando y ocultándose de cualquier auror que se acercara a ellos. Cumplió su promesa y nunca miró atrás.

* * *

"Eso estuvo cerca," comentó Hadrian mientras salían de la oficina de su profesor de DCAO. Se escabulleron por los silenciosos corredores y las oscuras escaleras, manteniéndose en silencio para que Filch no los descubriera. Habían logrado llegar a salvo al castillo, a pesar de todos los obstáculos. Incluso Hermione y Blaise habían logrado salir, quién sabe cómo, y el pelinegro se había quedado la noche en la enfermería para curar su tobillo roto.

Era difícil creer que hace unos minutos estaban escapando de un hombre lobo y un grupo de aurores, y por lo mismo, parecía algo ridículo tenerle miedo al celador. El resto de la escuela no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que había pasado en el bosque fuera de sus ventanas. No tenían idea del peligro por el que habían pasado mientras dormían.

Mientras Draco caminaba de regreso con su mejor amigo, no pudo evitar pensar en la conversación que había escuchado en el bosque. No estaba seguro de haber escuchado correctamente al principio porque simplemente no tenía sentido. Su mente físicamente no podía entenderlo.

No dijo nada cuando salió del bosque. No dijo nada cuando vio la capa de Sirius Black desaparecer por la chimenea hace unos minutos. Ni siquiera dijo nada cuando llegaron a la sala común de Slytherin.

Fue cuando estaba por entrar a su cuarto privado que Draco paró un segundo y consideró lo que había escuchado. Había estado rondando su cabeza desde que lo había oído accidentalmente. Quitó la mano de la perilla y volteó a ver a Hadrian con una cara de confusión.

"Hadrian," comenzó Draco con el ceño fruncido. "Sabes que no te cuestiono muy seguido, pero realmente ibas a matar a nuestro profesor de DCAO?"

Hadrian abrió su puerta, rodando los ojos en el proceso. "Merlín, no. Pero era justo lo que necesitaba para cimentar la posición de Sirius en nuestro lado."

"Claro, claro," acordó Draco. Alzó una ceja. "Otra pequeña pregunta: ¿Por qué dijiste que James Potter te abandonó cuando eras un niño? ¿Y por que llamaste a Lily Potter tu madre?"

* * *

 **Hospital San Mungo (10 de junio)**

James Potter observó a su amigo roncar suavemente, envuelto en una sabana azul oscuro, y con una de sus piernas colgando de la cama de hospital. Habían sido casi tres semanas desde que había sido puesto en un coma mágico para ayudarlo a sanar sus letales heridas, y hoy era el día que los sanadores le habían dicho que su amigo había despertado. Su rostro estaba cubierto de marcados moretones y profundas heridas. James sólo podía asumir que el resto de su cuerpo estaba en una condición similar.

Se paró junto a la cama de su amigo y observó su silenciosa y dormida forma. Luego, pateó la cama, forzando a su amigo, Remus Lupin, a despertarse sobresaltado. Remus saltó de su cama, y sólo se relajó cuando vio a James junto a él viéndolo con una ceja levantada.

"¿Por qué buscaste a Sirius?" preguntó bruscamente, todas las formalidades tiradas a la basura.

Remus se frotó los ojos para quitarse todo el sueño. Evitó la mirada de James. "Buenos días a ti también, James. ¿Cómo estas Remus? ¿Te sientes mejor después de esa noche en la que casi mueres?" murmuró para si mismo, estirándose para tomar el vaso de agua cerca de él.

En un movimiento tan rápido que Remus ni lo vio, James lo tomó bruscamente del brazo. Sus ojos se veían amenazantes mientras repetía. "No evadas la pregunta, Lunático. ¿Por qué buscaste a Sirius?"

Remus suspiró, deshaciéndose del agarre despacio y masajeando su muñeca con una mueca de dolor. "Quería saber para mi mismo si nos había traicionado."

James se cruzó de brazos. "¿Y cuál fue tu conclusión?"

"Tenías razón James," susurró Remus quedamente, viendo con la mirada vacía el poster sobre la viruela de dragón en la pared frente a él. "Tiene la marca tenebrosa y todo. Nos traicionó a sangre fría."

James asintió en triunfo, finalmente sentándose en una silla junto a la cama de Remus. "Te lo dije, y no me creíste."

Remus sacudió la cabeza triste. "No quería creerlo. Pero no me dio opción alguna, James. Es un mortífago."

James se recargo en su silla. "¿Recuerdas algo de esa noche, algo que nos pueda ayudar a encontrarlo de una vez por todas?"

Remus arrugó la frente, tratando de recordar los caóticos eventos de esa noche. Recordaba haber querido matar a Sirius como hombre lobo, pero no lo logró. Frunció el ceño, alcanzando el vaso de agua en la mesa. _¿Por qué no había podido matar a Sirius?_ Cerró los ojos, tratando de pensar en lo que había pasado.

 _Alguien lo había detenido_

 _Alguien le había lanzado maldiciones hasta que ya no podía respirar, hasta que Sirius escapó_

 _Recordaba ver esos locos ojos verdes como la maldición asesina, fríos como el hielo_

 _Estaba paralizado, y no sólo por el hechizo. Había visto esa cara antes_

Dejó caer el vaso en shock, apenas notando que se volvía en miles de pedazos cuando chocó contra el piso.

"Harry. Harry Potter."

James se enderezó en su asiento, y se estremeció un poco mientras murmuraba. "¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?"

Remus estaba pálido como fantasma, y tembló mientras susurraba de vuelta. "Él salvó a Sirius. Yo lo vi. Yo lo vi, James. Vi a tu Harry."

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy! muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! en serio, se que ultimamente me tardó bastante en actualizar y realmente lo siento mucho, no tengo excusa como dije al inicio. Pero cada vez que me llegan reviews... recuerdo que siguen ahí y que no puedo dejar esta historia a la mitad hahaha asi que gracias! hahaha y bueno... espero no tardarme tanto con el siguiente!

Saludos!

ana karen malfoy!


End file.
